To Win
by Sachimi
Summary: OC An item from each of the Juunishi for her to be free. Step into there lives, take, step out. But if there's something to win, is it only a game? Why play if Akito has an ace up his sleeve? Will things begin to fall apart? OC Ch. 17 now up.
1. A Reason

**To Win**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket, however Mitani is a character of my own creation so please don't steal her. Thankyou.

This is my first OOC! Hope you enjoy! (please see my other fanfictions!)

Love, Sachi-chan

* * *

_Everyday on the street, people stare at me._ Yuki walked at a steady pace, his face set with a indifferent look. _Everyday people whisper._ He passed a group of girls who watched him intently. _Everyday. Unfailing. They assume things about me. They say things as if they know me. As if I've told them everything. Everyday I'm the subject speculation. Inconclusive assumptions. Everyday-_

"Where're you going?" An airy voice broke through Yuki's thoughts, bringing him back to the reality he wanted desperately to escape from. The boy turned slowly, spotting the source of the voice sitting on a bench.

Snow white hair tied back with a blue satin ribbon fell over her shoulder, framing her almond face. Her icy blue eyes, an exact match to the color of the ribbon, stood out on her fair skin. Her small nose was slightly pink due to the frigid air, as were her cheeks. Her lips were cherry red on their own.

For once, it was Yuki who was awestruck by someone's beauty. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked again, getting to her feet. Her fitted, white, knee-length dress billowed in the wind, leading down to her white tie up boots. She pulled her blue jacket around her tighter for warmth.

"What?" Yuki asked, watching her. The wind was picking up. Locks of snow white hair broke free from their ribbon bind, whipping around her face.

"I was asking you if you were going somewhere, or are you walking for the sake of walking?" She repeated.

"I-I'm on my way to pick up my friend from work." He said, confusion evident in his eyes. "Wh-"

"I was curious." She interrupted. "I wanted to know if you had a reason."

"I don't understand." He said softly.

The smile she gave him was weak. The kinds of smile adults give little children when the child gives hope with impossible reasoning. A tired, wishful smile.

"Your tie's crooked." She said, coming forward. "Here…" She loosed his tie. "I didn't mean to startle you." She explained, undoing the knot in his tie. "I was only curious. People are always doing things but its always for a reason. When you see someone running, their always running somewhere, or for exercise… when a salesperson talks to you, they're reason for talking is sales. When a student opens a text book, they're reason is studying." The wind speed grew. The ribbon was nearly freed from her hair.

She sighed "We spend money for a reason. Hunger, for one. Although no one likes to spend, we must in order to get food. Much in the same way a mouse…" She looked up at Yuki "Must first survive the trap to receive the cheese.

Yuki stared down at her. "If there were no reasons, then why would anything be done?" He questioned.

She smiled "For the sake of."

"Of what?"

"Walking for the sake of walking, singing for the sake of your passion. Dancing for the sake of nothing. Reading for the sake of knowledge, picking a flower for the sake of beauty. Pulling its petals fro the sake of your love, not lust. Smiling… for the sake of a wonderful memory."

Yuki spoke softly "Those are all reasons too."

"But these reasons are pure. Reasons now aren't. They're tainted with greed, jealousy, obligation, and doubts." She explained. Her ribbon fluttered from her hair and started to drift away.

Yuki reached out and grabbed the escaping satin from mid-air. "… What's your reason for talking to me?" he asked.

Another tired smiled. "There's always a reason behind everything. It could be love, lust, greed, pity, kindness, friendship or many others. You have a friend who cares about you and her reason is pure. Her reason… Tohru Honda's reason…" Yuki's eyes widened. "Her reason is more pure than many. You too have a reason. But as for my reason for talking to you," She smirked slightly. "There's a reason I can't tell you it."

She slid his tie away from his neck "Will you tell me your name?" Yuki asked in a hushed voice.

She shook her head "My name is not for you to know." She whispered. "But if you'd like, I'll leave you with something else…" Her eyes kept Yuki in a trance-like state. "…Yuki Sohma."

"HEY YOU KIDS! WATCH OUT!" a ma screamed. Yuki and the girl whipped around as a bike crashed into them. Yuki was thrown to the ground.

"Oh God! Are you alright!" The man panicked. Yuki sat up, looking around. The Mysterious girl had vanished. "Hey kid! Can you hear me! Are you okay!" He man asked.

"O-oh, yes… Thankyou…" Yuki said, getting up. He gasped and looked at his hand. A blue satin ribbon was wrapped around his finger. He smiled softly and made his way down the street.

Watching him from a phone booth, a girl with white hair sighed, Yuki's tie wrapped around her wrist.

"Oh Mitani-kun … are you there?" a sickly sweet voice said through the phone.

"…I am." She replied grimly,

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Don't sound so blue, my dear, you'll be freed soon. That is… should you accomplish your task."

"I will, count on it." She hissed.

"Dear, sweet, Mitani, it'll soon prove harder then it seems."

"Mabye, Akito-san… maby. However, I did secure the first object." She said, leaning against the glass with a smile "I won't be under your control for much longer at this rate."

Akito laughed into the phone "Oh Mitani, you are so truly amusing. Wasn't it obvious? Yuki was an easy target, so desperate for hope, he'll turn to anything to find it."

Mitani frowned "Just tell me who's next, my dear Akito-san." She spat.

"Heh, his name is Hatsuharu. The Ox. But for now, i want you to return home. You can go to him another day. Now come, my dear."

Mitani tightened her fists. "Yes Akito-san." She said through clenched teeth and slammed the phone down.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for Chapter two coming soon! Please Review.


	2. Akito's Instructions

**To Win**

**Ch. 2: Akito's Instructions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba

**The Fuzy Llama:** Thanks for the review! I love constructive criticism!

I'm so sorry it took me this long to type out the second chapter, I was really busy! I hope you enjoy this! Please Review!

* * *

The door slid open slowly, the doctor taking a step through the threshold. "Mitani-kun…" he called softly.

The girl sat up against the wall, one leg pulled up against her chest, the other stretched out in front of her. Icy blue eyes looked up at the dragon through strands of white hair that fell disorderly in front of her face. She tucked the stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"Please come in, Mitani-kun." Hatori said, stepping to the side, clearing the doorway. Mitani stood up slowly, her white kimono with silver stitching and blue obi falling into place. She slipped past Hatori into the darkened room. The door slid closed behind her, cutting out the light entirely.

"Akito-san…" Mitani called in a strained voice, taking a cautious step forward.

"Mitani-kun." Akito called back, his silhouette black against the dark wall. He pushed open the door behind him, allowing sunshine to light the room as the glass door behind it kept the cold outside.

Mitani scowled as she kneeled in front of him. "Aw, why so sour, my dear? I thought you'd be happier now that you've got your first item." Akito asked with fake sympathy, his head tilted to the side, studying the girl.

"I would be…" she said dangerously "If you'd just let me do my task instead of wasting time here!"

Akito chuckled "You are so overly confident, Mitani, my dear. You don't know a failure when you see it." He reached out a slender hand and ran it through her snow white hair "Maybe you should just give up?"

Mitani slapped his hand away from her "Shut up! I'll finish and I'll be freed! If you want proof-"she slammed Yuki's tie on the floor "Here! Here's your proof!" She yelled.

Akito picked up Yuki's tie gently and glanced up at the girl glaring down at him.

In a swift movement, he seized Mitani's wrists, wrapping the tie tightly around them and pulling her close. "Don't you ever talk to me that way." He hissed in her ear. "You sould be grateful that I'm giving you this chance." He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "My sweet Mitani… you'd better shape up…" he shoved her roughly to the floor. "Or I won't even let you continue your task."

Mitani closed her eyes tightly and murmured something under her breath.

Akito knelt down next to her "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said I apologize, Akito-san" she hissed.

Akito smirked. "Very well." He undid her tie bind and wrapped it around his hand. "I'll hold onto this. Your next item is a ring the Ox, Hatsuharu, wears on his thumb. Take it and we'll discuss the Tiger's object." He instructed, getting to his feet and going over to a table at the end of the room.

Mitani pushed herself to her knees and watched him. He ran his hand down the length of a long box sitting upon the table before carefully lifting the lid up. He placed Yuki's tie in the box and closed the lid securely, turning back to Mitani.

"Truthfully, I don't think you'll finish this task at all." Akito smiled cruelly. Mitani narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you think that?"

"The unofficial, thirteenth animal of the Juunishi." Akito said calmly, leaning against the wooden table.

"Thirteenth?" Mitani asked suspiciously.

"The Cat." Akito smirked.

Mitani slammed her fists on the floor. "That isn't fair! You said an object form every Juunishi! You never said I'd have to collect form some outcast!"

"I never said you wouldn't either." Akito shot back, coming over to her. "And there's still one more after that."

Mitani clenched her fists "And who would that be."

"The girl named Torhu Honda."

"Her? Why her! She isn't even a Sohma!" Mitani exclaimed.

Akito shook his head "Nor is she a member of the Juunishi. However…" he knelt down infront of the girl. "She is protected by the entire zodiac. It will be a challenge to get her item." Akito warned.

"I can do it." Mitani answered.

Akito chuckled "we will see, won't we? For now, focus on Hatsuharu."

Mitani's lip twitched. "May I go?"

Akito nodded "You may go."

Mitani bowed reluctantly and stood up heading for the door. She swept out of the room, leaving Akito alone.

Akito chuckled to himself. "It might not seem so now, my dear sweet Mitani-kun." He whispered "But you are doomed to fail."

* * *

Mitani changed quickly out of her kimono and into a pair of blue jeans and white tank top. She slung a navy blue button up sweater over her shoulder a headed outside, ignoring the freezing air touching her skin. Her hair whipped freely around her face as she headed to part of the stone wall gate. She took a step towards the wall. Before her foot touched the ground again, white wings unfurled from her back and she shot up into the air, landing elegantly on the wall. Mitani shot a glance over her shoulder. Akito watched her from the doorway. He smirked at her. Mitani narrowed her eyes looking away.

"I'll show you, Akito-san." She whispered, her wings folding back and disappearing as she jumped off the gate to the outside. "Just watch me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Chapter three will be up shortly! Please Review! 


	3. Kind to a Point

**To Win**

**Chapter 3: Kind to a Point**

Thankyou so much to my readers! Especially to those who reviewed!

**The Fuzy Llama:** Thanks so much for that detailed review! I'm so glad you liked my story! I'll do my best to continue like this! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Now I'll stop talking and let you read! Please Review!

* * *

"Huh…" Hatsuharu said to himself, staring at a children's playground before him. "I was pretty sure this was it…" He blinked slowly, scanning the area for any familiar landmark to jog his memory. "Maybe they moved?" He wondered aloud.

"Highly unlikely." An airy voice spoke. Haru looked over his shoulder causally at the source of the voice.

Mitani sat atop a stone fence, her face up turned toward the sky, allowing the little heat the sun was giving off that day to warm her cheeks. Icy blue eyes glanced down at Haru, then back up again at the sky. "That playground's been there for many years, its very doubtful that the place your looking for just picked up and left." She explained, jumping down to the pavement.

"Ah… makes sense…" Haru nodded, looking around. "But… this place looked familiar… I remembered going to that shop before." He pointed at a small music store. "I was sure I was supposed to make a turn from there… either a right or left… I'm not sure which."

Mitani smiled, tipping her head to the side slightly "It's hard, getting lost, isn't it? When you feel at a loss, like there's something you want to do, but you're not sure how to approach it…" She looked up at him "That's happened to you before…" Haru blinked. "Hasn't it?"

Haru looked down at her, taken off guard. He smiled sadly "Yeah… it's happened to me…"

Mitani sighed softly "Here. I'll show you to a map." She said, turning and signaling him to follow.

They stopped in front of a city map located at the entrance of the park. "Okay, we're here…" Mitani said, pressing her finger lightly to a star on the map. "And you're trying to get to…" She glanced up at the Ox.

"To Kaibara High School… I know where to go from there…" Haru explained, looking down at Mitani.

Mitani turned her attention back to the map. She bit her bottem lip slightly, scanning the map. "Okay, that's not far from here…" She said softly, tracing the road leading to his destination on the map with her finger. "Just around the corner, even. Not far at all."

"Yeah." Haru nodded. "Yeah, I get it now…" He said, looking over at Mitani, who was walking away. "Ah… hey, wait…" Haru called, following her. Mitani looked over her shoulder, catching his gaze in hers and slowed down her pace so he could catch up.

"Did you need something else?" She asked, glancing sidelong at the ox through the corner of her eye.

"No, it's just… you didn't give me time to thank you…" He explained, walking steadily next to her.

She smiled weakly, white hair flowing freely in the slight breeze. "How polite. But really…" She looked up at him "no thanks are necessary. I shouldn't have to be thanked for simply being kind."

"Yes… buts it's also out of kindness that I feel the need to thank you." Haru replied, watching her.

Mitani hesitated slightly as they turned a corner "That type of kindness…" She began, picking her words wisely "is very rare these days. To feel the need to thank a stranger, almost like an obligation, is rare." She smiled up at him "You're very kind."

Haru stared down into her light colored eyes. "Thank you…" he said slowy. "And thank you for helping me earlier."

Mitani smiled slightly. "I really don't expect many thanks, nor do I look for my deeds to be validated by them. I helped you find your way earlier because I wanted to help. Because I could tell… you've been at a loss before."

"…oh?" Haru asked, his voice unsteady.

"Yes. Once before. You were at a loss when you weren't sure about her. When you were worried she's get hurt." Mitani said.

Haru narrowed his eyes "Who are you talking about…" he asked dangerously.

Mitani looked up at him "…Rin."

Haru snapped, breaking into Black Haru, who shoved Mitani up against the building wall. "I don't know where you heard about that." He hissed "I don't know who you think you are to say something like that…" Mitani stared up at him through wide eyes. "But if you think you've helped me at all through selfish pity, you've made a big mistake!" He shouted.

"No. That's not it." Mitani said cautiously. "No. You've got the wrong idea. Pity isn't right at all. It's out of admiration. I could never have done what you have. You've been so brave. So kind to her. Please, don't get the wrong idea."

Haru loosened his grip on her shoulders "Where did you come to find out such private information? I have a feeling; I didn't meet you just by coincidence." He asked.

"I can't say… I'm sorry." Mitani said

"It wasn't coincidence was it? Were you looking for me?" Haru asked. Mitani didn't answer. "Why were you looking to help me?"

"I wasn't looking to help you. It was only by coincidence that let me help you. But if anything, you helped me."

Haru looked slightly confused, but before he was able to say anything, Mitani took his hand in hers. "So I wanted to say…" She began, two of her fingers closing around Haru's thumb ring unnoticeably. "Thank you."

Haru blinked "What could you possibly be thanking me for?"

Mitani smiled "For helping me."

"I don't understand. How did I help you?" He asked.

"You don't know, and I won't bother explaining. But please, don't tell anyone about this." She let his hand drop to his side. "Thank you for letting me show you the way. Look around, you're already there." She said, pointing over his shoulder.

Haru turned around and looked up at Kaibara high school. "Ah…" He said, fading gradually back to White Haru. He looked over his shoulder "Than-" he stopped. Mitani had vanished.

"Haru!" Momiji called, running over to him "Let's go! Let's go! We're late for Tohru's dinner!" Momiji said, tugging on Haru's shirt.

Haru glanced over his shoulder once more before he nodded, letting Momiji lead him away.

Mitani sat on a branch in a nearby tree, safely hidden in its leaves. She watched Haru walk away with Momiji. "Your welcome… and thanks." She whispered, looking down in the palm of her hand at Haru's ring. She slid it safely in the pocket of her jeans before climbing out of the tree.

She gasped, putting her hand to her forehead. "ow…" she whispered softly, closing her eyes. _I hear you Akito…_ She thought, taking a deep breath. _I hear you calling, I'm coming.

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	4. Discouraging Words

**To Win**

**Ch. 4:** Discouraging Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, however Mitani is a character of my creation, please don't steal her.

Sorry for the long wait for chapter four. It's finally here! Thanks readers! Special thanks to those who reviewed!

**The Fuzy Llama:** I always like reading your reviews, their so detailed! You catch on to practically everything! I hope you review again, I like your input! Thanks so much!

**Skitty:** Woo! A second reviewer! I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you continue to read it!

Thanks again to everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review!

* * *

With each step she took that brought her closer to the Sohma Estate, her headache decreased until it was little more then a minor annoyance. As she approached the gate, she willed her wings to appear, sending her soaring far past the stone barrier. She landed unceremoniously in the garden of the large mansion, as she did so many times before, wings vanishing from sight. She approached the patio cautiously, not daring enough to actually step on it.

"You're late…" Akito hissed, leaning against the doorframe to the patio.

"Akito-san, I-"

"This is, indeed, a troubling problem…" Akito interrupted her, taking a step onto the patio. "If you can't handle both your task and your duties, maybe I was wrong to challenge you at all."

"No! Akito-san, I cam as fast as I could!" Mitani protested.

"You should have ran!" Akito snapped.

"I can't run like that!" Mitani cried. "When you call me, it hurts! So much that I can't think straight, let alone run!"

"I didn't call you; don't try to make this my fault!" Akito yelled.

"Akito-san… your tears call me…" Mitani said softly.

Akito gave a hateful laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't crying."

"You were inside."

Akito's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" He hissed, turning his back on her and walking back into the room.

Mitani followed him "What happened while I was gone?" She asked, watching Akito slump to the ground, leaning his back against the wall. "Did something happen? What's wrong?" Akito glanced over at Mitani. "Shigure…? Was it Shigure?"

Akito glared at her. "There is no way I'd speak of it to you." He hissed.

"You used to tell me."

"You used to care!" Akito yelled, standing up abruptly. "You used to care when something happened! You used to treat me with respect! You would kneel before me and apologize for the world! Now you stand defiantly and work to leave! Before I didn't need to ask but now I demand it!" He snapped, taking a step towards her threateningly.

"What are you saying?" Mitani asked through clenched teeth.

"On your knees." Akito hissed.

Mitani narrowed her eyes before lowering herself to her knees. She bent her head in a small bow.

"Now…" Akito began, circling her until he was standing in front of her again. "Tell me what you told me when I was younger."

Mitani hesitated before speaking reluctantly "This world has been cruel to you, Akito-san, your life is darker then most. It isn't fair to you to be alone. I will be here to protect you, Akito-san. Count on me."

Akito laughed cruelly "Oh, how you have changed since then." He said with hate. "Now you compete to be freed from me. So tell me…" He went to stand in the doorway to the patio "How goes you mission."

Mitani risked a small smirk. "I've got the second item." She said, pulling Haru's ring from her pocket. Akito looked over his shoulder at it distastefully as Mitani set it on the ground.

"I trust the information I gave you about Hatsuharu and Isuzu came in handy." Akito said, coming forward and taking the ring in his hands. He went over to the long box on the wooden table at the end of the room.

"Yes, of course you_ did_ leave something out."

"Oh?" Akito said with the slightest of smirks on his lips.

"Yes, the part about some sort of spilt personality!" Mitani snapped.

Akito snickered, placing the lid back on the box "So is it safe to assume Black Haru appeared?" he asked, coming towards her. "Tell me, what did you do to arouse his anger?" Akito asked with an amused look.

"It isn't _funny_, Akito-san!" Mitani protested "I could have been hurt!"

"Oh, I am _so _sorry." Akito said sarcastically "Of course, had you come home with a black eye, it would have been quite amusing."

"I'm not here for your entertainment!" She cried.

"Then tell me, what are you here for? You seemed to have failed at your original purpose." Akito taunted.

"I didn't fail! I- I …it just… No!" Mitani buried her face in her hands. "It was never over Akito-san, it's still not over." She said, her voice muffled through her hands.

Akito knelt down in front of her. Mitani lowered her hands slowly to look at him.

"My dear Mitani-kun, if you haven't failed yet, you are in the process of." He said, the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk.

"Akito-san…" Mitani began, choosing her words carefully. "Did you allow me this challenge for your own amusement?"

Akito frowned "And if I did, what would you do about it?" He asked.

Mitani looked down, shaking her head slightly, but remained silent.

Akito got to his feet "Your next task is to retrieve an item from the Tiger, Kisa Sohma."

"I remember you telling me about her." Mitani said. "What do I have to take?"

"Her stuffed tiger toy." Akito replied, watching a white finch fly into the room and perch on the end of the table.

Mitani stared at him "You want me to take a child's doll?"

"If it's something you'd prefer not to do, then by all means, don't." Akito said, going over to the bird, reaching hid hand out slowly towards it. "Of course, it'll leave you an item short."

"I'll do it." Mitani said, getting to her feet.

Akito looked over at her. "She might be easy to take from. Don't get your hopes up that the rest are like her."

Mitani didn't respond. She swept out the door quickly and shot out over the fence.

The finch hopped on Akito's out stretched finger. "I've as good as won this challenge, Mitani dear, you'll soon see that." He whispered.

* * *

Kisa set her bag down against the play structure, letting her stuffed tiger lean up against it. She sat down lightly on the swing, pushing herself and the swing by the toes of her shoes, sending her swinging gently in the air.

"Ah, that girl, look at her hair." A girl about Kisa's age said her friend.

"It almost looks fake, how weird." The other girl said.

Kisa's feet scuffed against the ground, slowing the swing down. Her grip on the swing's handle's tightened as she stained not to listen.

"Girls, are you ready for ice cream?" A woman said, coming over to the two girls.

"Mom, look at that girl over there." One said, pointing over at Kisa.

Kisa's gaze traveled over to them.

"Oh, what strange eyes. Hair too… Come on girls, let's go." The woman said, shaking her head slightly before turning away.

Kisa's lip trembled softly as she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry.

Mitani frowned as the woman past her. She sighed before standing up from the bench behind Kisa.

"Don't listen to them." She said softly, sitting down on the swing next to Kisa. Kisa looked over at her, eyes brimmed with tears. "Because if you listen to them, you're letting them win."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We'll continue with Kisa next chapter! Please review! 


	5. From Golden Eyes

**To Win **

**Ch.5: From Golden Eyes**

Sorry it took so long fo me to type up this next chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it!

Thank you everyone who's been reading my stories, and a special thanks to those who reviewed!

**The Fuzy Llama:** As always, i love reading your detailed reviews! I'm so happy to have a faithful reviewer!

**Skitty 2004:** I'm glad you noticed the small smililarity between Kisa and Mitani! And yes, Mitani and Akito have known each other since they were young. Explainations about their meeting will come in the chapter after this!

**Akito's Girl:** Uwahh! I'm so happy that you think my story is turning out good!

**Ice Oueenie:** Thankyou so much for the review! i will definatly take that advice to heart! and as for Mitani's past, it will be revealed with further detail in the chapter after this one.

**As always, i hope you enjoy reading and would really really appericate reviews!**

Kisa blinked, golden eyes wide, staring into Mitani's icy blue ones. She sniffed softly, breaking eye contact to look down at her feet, hesitant to reply.

Mitani looked out to the sky over the trees. "People... some people... will say crule things to or about another person..." She began slowly. "Sometimes, those words are said without much thought, but to the one who's spoken about..." Kisa glanced over at her. "Those words can leave deep scars. That's what happened just now, right?" Mitani looked to the side, catching Kisa's gaze in hers.

Kisa's hands slid from the swing handle to her lap. "But..." Kisa started, twisting her hands "...some people will do it on purpose too..."

Mitani sighed. "Yes, there are such people." she agreed. "But those people speak crule words for their own benefit too."

Kisa looked confused. "...For their own... how?"

Mitani ran a hand through her snow white hair. "To feel better about themselves. It's a terrible thing, but they do it to make themselves seem better." She looked at the girl listening intently. The look on the Tiger's face suggested she wanted to hear more, to be told it wasn't her fault.

"...How does it make them feel better?" Kisa asked in a hushed voice as if it must be kept a secrete, as though the information being told to her now had been purposely kept from her all these years.

"They compare. They compare themselves to the person being teased. It makes them feel better, knowing there is someone who has it worse. They steal happiness for happiness. It's greed. It's low. It's common."

Golden sunlight flooded the ground as the sun peaked out from hiding behind a cloud. It vanished a moment later, leaving the sky, once again, grey.

"...Common... then it isn't only me?" Kisa asked. "...Has it... um... that is... has it happened to you?"

Mitani glanced sidelong at the Tiger. Kisa immediatly blushed, turning her head away quickly. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't... have asked..."

Mitani gave a sad smile. "Its okay." She reassured. "Yes... It's happened to me. There is someone I know who feels that if I'm misrable, his life whould be less so." Kisa glanced back at Mitani. "But... I won't let it hurt me." She continued, getting to her feet. "Like I said before, if you listen to them, they'll win." Kisa looked completely up to Mitani, caught up in all she was saying. Mitani looked back at her. "Because... if he wins, i'll lose."

Kisa's smile was heartbreaking in its hope. "And if on should win... it'll be all okay... right?" She asked softly.

Mitani gave a tired smile "We will hope."

"I hope... I hope it'll all work out alright. I hope that... we'll both... be okay." Kisa said.

Mitani knelt down infront of Kisa "It will be okay." She said, taking Kisa's hands in hers. "But... you have to put the effort in."

Kisa looked down into Mitani's eyes. "What can I do?" She asked slowly.

"First off..." She began, releasing one of Kisa's hands. "You must not take crule words to heart. Because, if you do, your heart will be heavy with sorrow." She reached out and took the stuffed Tiger's forarm in her hand, slowly pulling it closer. "Second, you must remember who you are. Don't let others change your view of yourself. You are a beautiful little girl with lovely hair and stunning golden eyes."

Kisa stared into icy eyes, unable to break the gaze.

"And lastly... Kisa." The Tiger's eyes widened. "You must let go of the binds that keep you insecure, you must learn to live without them and gain the true courage to carry on. With them, you can make no progress, with them you will never be able to be strong on your own..." Mitani spoke softl. "I will release you from one of your binds, your security blanket, but the rest you must do on your own. Be strong Kisa, your other binds are your insecurities themselves. The fear of speaking up, the fear of being turned down. I will release you... for your only physical bind..."

"Kisa!" A voice called from behind the Tiger. Kisa blinked, startled, before she looked over her shoulder. Mitani gently let go of her other hand.

Hiro was hurrying over. "Kisa!" he waved. Hiro slowed down, catching Mitani's glance in his. "Kisa, who's-" He stopped, covering his eyes with his hand as the sun once again came into view, glaring down at the boy.

He slowly slid his hand down, squinting in the sunlight, looking over at Kisa, who sat alone on the swing.

"Kisa..." He said as he approached her. "Who was th-" he hesitated, glancing at the Tiger, scanning the area. "Are you okay?"

"Sh-she's gone..." Kisa said. Her eye's landed on her bag. "Ah! T-Tora-Ch-chan!" She paniced, jumping off the swing and lifting her bag.

"Tora-chan? Your stuffed tiger's missing?" Hiro asked.

Kisa's lip trembled as she nodded.

"Don't worry, Kisa. Haru-nii got it for you, right? Let's go to see him and ask where to get a new one." Hiro suggested.

Kisa took a shuddered breath. "No..." She said, raising her chin. "No, lets not bother Haru-niichan... I... I don't need... Tora-chan..." She said slowly.

Hiro stared at the girl. "You sure?" he asked. Kisa nodded.

Hiro raised and eyebrow. "So you've finally decided to grow up, huh Kisa?"

"Eh?"

Hiro smiled "I'm just kidding. Let's go to Shigure-nii's house."

Kisa smiled, taking Hiro's hand in her's. "Okay!"

Mitani watched the children from behind a large fountain in the park. "Go gett'em, Tiger." She whispered with a small smile, holding onto the stuffed toy.

As she walked back to the Sohma estate, she wondered if Hiro seeing her would be slightly problematic in the furture. She sighed and brushed the thought away as she entered the estate from secrete entrace, aka, hole in the wall. There was no big reason behind her unusual entrance, she was just alittle too tired to soar past the gate that day.

When she arrived at the mansion, she was met by Hatori who gave her word that Akito had fallen ill with a fever.

"What? She was fine when I left!" Mitani paniced.

"Just because your worried doesn't mean you can slip up and refer to Akito as 'She'. You mustn't forget that, Mitani-kun." Hatori said as Mitani pushed past him, hurrying to Akito's room.

She dropped to her knees next to the sleeping Akito. "Akito-san... I'm sorry I wasn't here." She whispered softly. She got up after a minute and set the stuffed animal on top the wooden table. She tipped her head to the side curiously as she opened the box holding Yuki's tie and Haru's ring. She pulled a white feather out of it gently, holding it up to get a better look.

_"I'm sorry Akito-san." The small girl whispered, head bent, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be here." She swore, pushing white hair behind her ear, looking up at the small child that was Akito. "I promise I'll protect you." A white feather fell from her wings folded behind her back. "I promise."_

Mitani looked at the feather grimly. SHe Set it down in the box along with the toy. "I wonder if you still remember, Akito."

**Thankyou for reading my story! Mitani's past will soon be revealed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**

**Sachi-chan**


	6. A Rabbit's Generosity

To Win

Ch.6 :

Okay, I know, I'm so very, very sorry for the long break between this chapter and the previous. It slipped my mind entirely. I was looking through one of my old notebooks while cleaning my room and found this chapter partially written and I immediately began to write. Finally I finished it and about a week later I had to remind myself again to type it up. So here is the long overdue sixth chapter of To Win. I have some surprises in this chapter that I hope you'll enjoy it.

Sachi-chan!

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love any constructive criticism or reviews!

* * *

Mitani kneeled down on the floor across the hall from Akito's room gently, casting an impatient glance at the door. She sighed, smoothing the familiar white fabric of her kimono on her lap, ears straining to hear any sort of sound from behind the door to give her some sort of clue of what was going on.

"Hey."

Mitani turned her head to the direction of the voice. Kureno headed over to her from down the hall. "Is Hatori still in there, Mitani-kun?" he asked, stopping next to her.

Mitani nodded, turning back to look at the door once again. "He's been in there for quite some time now… Akito must be resisting treatment." She answered slowly.

The sound of footprints interrupted Kureno before he could respond. Mitani straighted up as the door slid opened.

Hatori stepped through the threshold, looking slightly worn out. "His fever has gone down, so he should be fully recovered by tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" Kureno asked as Mitani rose to her feet.

Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm sure." The doctor replied. "The three days of rest he's had helped quite a bit."

"May we enter, then?" Kureno asked.

Hatori gave a nod, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

Akito looked over his shoulder as the door closed behind the two visitors. "Kureno…" He mumbled, stretching his arms out to the rooster.

Mitani stood attentively at the door as Kureno knelt down before Akito. Akito took his hand gently, speaking to him in a hushed voice. Kureno responded in a whispered return, watching Akito's dark eyes travel to Mitani's.

"You are dismissed, Mitani." He said. "Continue your task and retrieve the hat from the Rabbit."

Kureno glanced at Mitani curiously. The girl blinked slowly "Akito-sa-"

"Dismissed." Akito repeated firmly.

Mitani frowned and nodded reluctantly. She bowed and turned, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

"Ah! The Sun! The Sun!" Momiji sang, pulling his umbrella closed as rain clouds gradually faded from view, leaving clear blue skies. Momiji beamed at the sky above "I'm so happy! The sun's back!" He cheered, his fingers adjusting his floppy straw hat stained dark blue on his head.

"Isn't it wonderful?" An airy voice spoke. Momji looked over his shoulder "After so many grey days, the sun's finally returned?" Mitani continued.

Momiji beamed "Doesn't look like you were prepared for the rain at all." He giggled; commenting on the girl's soaked jeans and jacket appearance.

"Oh," Mitani smiled, running her fingers through her dripping white hair. "I heard the Sun was supposed to come out today, so I didn't think an umbrella was necessary. And it wasn't raining when I left home."

Momiji's smile was warm "Could it be you were so happy about the sunshine that it slipped your mind?"

"Perhaps…" Mitani said, icy eyes catching Momiji's gaze. "But it's almost as if I'd forgotten about the sun's warmth."

Momiji's smiled faltered slightly "Forgotten…? How could someone forget about the sun…?"

Mitani shrugged "Memory is a strange thing. Sometimes your mind forgets what should be most important."

Momiji blinked a painful look away from his eyes. "They should try… They should try to remember…" He whispered.

Mitani stepped forward and opened her mouth to reply when she gasped. She pressed her hand lightly to her temple, trying to fight off the sharp headache. Please, not now. Not now, Akito.

Momiji tipped his head to the side curiously "Are you okay?"

Mitani forced a smile. "Oh yes, It's just a headache…" she said, her eyes flashing up to his hat.

"Are you sure?" Momiji asked, his tone turned worried as Mitani closed her eyes tightly again.

Her knees trembled as Akito's voice screamed through her mind, the pain growing worse and worse. Hold on, Akito, I'll be there. Mitani tried to sooth the cries of terror in vain. "As soon as I'm finished." Mitani whispered through clenched teeth.

"What was that? What did you say? Miss, are you sick?" He asked.

Mitani's raised her eyes to Momiji's, then to the hat. Sweat glistened on her forehead "That hat…" she mumbled, reaching out a trembling hand.

Momiji took a step back "What are you doing…? If you're not feeling good, Miss, please tell me. I'll get help."

"No!" Mitani cried "I just need that hat!" She lunged at it. Momiji backed up and Mitani collapsed to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Akito! Stop! Let me finish! She begged.

"Why do you need my hat?"

"Please… please, just let me take-"The pain increased, cutting her off, her fingers winding tightly in her hair.

_"I've never seen a life as dark."_

_A small girl with long white hair was on her knees, shivering, tears running down her cheeks, beautiful white wings folded behind her._

_"I've tried to protect you from that darkness… I tried so hard." Her grip on the hem of her thin, white cotton dress tightened. "I tried so hard to keep you from getting hurt."_

_A child with short black hair stood in front of the little girl, his eyes narrowed looking down at her. Black paint dripped from his hands and the paintbrush he held clenched in one. Fresh splashes of paint stood out against the white wall. An extra pair of shoes sat at the doorway, those of the rat child who had been the only witness of the darkness finally taking Akito over completely. The rat had been taken away to his room under Akito's orders. That was when this strange, winged child appeared to him._

_"You've had… bouts of darkness before, but I had been able to rescue you from the complete effects. It had left you with a bad temper, but was not harmful until…" her lip quivered "Oh, Akito-san! I failed. I couldn't keep it away from you. It was too much. This darkness you were born into was too much for me! I'm sorry! Please forgive-"_

_Akito slapped her across the face, leaving a black handprint against her cheek. She stared at the floor in front of her, her large icy blue eyes shocked. She touched her stinging skin lightly, glancing at the paint that stained her fingertip._

_"I don't know who you are, but you clearly seem to know me, somehow." Akito's voice hissed. The girl's eyes traveled up to meet his. "And I will not be talked to like that, like I should care about you. All I know from what you said is that you failed me somehow. Why have you never revealed yourself to me before? Who are you?" He glanced at her wings as a single white feather floated down. He picked it up, examining it, "and what are you?" He let go of the feather, watching it drop gently down infront of her._

Tears ran down Mitani's cheeks as she tried hard to fight off the memories brought back from the pain of the headache.

"Don't cry." Momiji's voice said. Mitani's eyes opened startled as she felt something pressed softly against her head. She looked up to see Momiji crouching down in front of her, adjusting his hat on her damp hair. Her blue eyes were wide in shock as Momiji beamed. "It looks cute on you!" he said in cheery voice. He brushed the back of his hand gently against her cheek, wiping away fallen tears. "I have lots of hats, okay? I have lots, so you can have this!"

Mitani gave a weak smile through the pain of the ever increasing headache. "Thank you… Thank you so much." She said in a whisper thin voice.

Momiji smiled once again "Ja!" He rose to his feet and helped her to her own. Maintaining, Mitani noticed, a cautious distance, her led her to a nearby bench. She sat down and immediately held her head in her hands.

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" Momiji asked, squatting down on his toes to look at the girl, his fingers wrapped around the decretive iron armrest of the bench.

"No…" Mitani replied, lifting her face to look at him. She turned away, as tears threatened to drop from a mix of pain and gratitude.

"Kay! Feel better!" Momiji said, hopping to his feet and blowing a kiss. He turned and head down the said, dragging his umbrella behind him.

A few moments later Mitani looked in his direction to make sure he had gone. Once she confirmed she could no longer see him, she sighed, trying to subdue the pain and muster up enough strength to get back to Akito. She struggled to her feet and finally began to walk.

_The young girl lifted the feather lightly and held it cupped in her hands. "Again, Aktio-san… I'm so sorry. Please let me make this well again. I've let myself be seen by you in order to properly apologize but that's not enough, not nearly enough at all. So please…" She held out the feather to Akito. "Let this be a symbol of my promise to you. I'll be by your side forever. I'll keep you protected. I'll know whenever you need me and I'll be there."_

_Akito's eyes narrowed. "You never answered my question…" He said, taking the feather and walking to the back of the room to a large box chest, placing it in there for safe keeping. He turned back "I want an answer." He said, returning to his place in front of her. He grabbed the neckline of her dress and pulled the small girl's face toward his equally childish one. "Who are you?"_

Mitani cried out in pain suddenly, holding her head. The pain wasn't decreasing as she drew nearer to the estate, it increased. Breath came in unsteady gasps as her wings emerged. She flew over the stone wall and the pain came shaper and sharper as she land unsteadily on less familiar patio, collapsing to the ground. She pushed herself to her knees and tried unsuccessfully to get to a standing position. "Akito!" She screamed "Akito! Akito! I'm here!"

The sliding door opened. Tears ran down Mitani's face as she looked up at Hatori. "Hatori… Akito needs me! She's crying!" She sobbed.

The doctor's eyes widened "Mitani, why weren't you there by now? Where have you-" he paused, his eyes landing on the hat on Mitani's head "That hat… Is that Momiji's…" He trailed off as if he were struggling to come to a conclusion.

"Akito needs me!!" Mitani cried, breaking through Hatori's thoughts. "Please! Help me get to her!"

Hatori helped Mitani get to her feet, putting her arm around his neck and his around her waist, supporting her. "Why hasn't the pain gone away by now?" He asked as she pressed her hand against her forehead.

She shook her head slightly "I won't stop hurting." She mumbled, wiping away her tears as they turned the corner.

Kureno stood outside Akito's room. He gasped when he saw Mitani and Hatori enter the hallway and ran over to help support the girl

"Mitani-san! Where've you been?" He asked, worriedly.

As they reached the doorway Mitani pulled away from the Dragon and the Rooster. She threw the sliding door open and collapsed to her knees inside the room.

The condition of the room was terribly, it seemed Akito had torn it apart. Vases were smashed, tables were torn over, and even the large box chest in the back was open.

Akito sat among the debris, his back facing the doorway. Strands of white hair had fallen into Mitani's exhausted face as she tried to catch her breath. Hatori and Kureno stood motionless in the doorway, hesitant to enter.

"Akito-san…" Mitani called softly, her airy voice hoarse slightly. "I'm here…"

Akito looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes fixed in a glare, tears running down his face. In his hands he held on tightly to the white feather.

_"Answer me!" The little boy yelled. The black paint on his hands stained the white fabric of strange girl's dress._

_The little put her hands over the boys, her icy blue eyes looking into his. "My name is Mitani, Akito-san… I am your guardian angel."_

So there it is! The long awaited 6th chapter of 'To Win'! Please send me **reviews **about questions, constructive criticism, and how you liked it! I PROMISE (pinky promise!) that I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! It will defiantly not be as long a wait for 7 as it was for 6!

Thankyou for reading!!!

Peace-out!

Sachi-chan!


	7. Good Intentions

**To Win**

**Chapter 7**

**Good Intentions**

**To all readers of To Win**… I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!

This has been way to long of a hiatus! I am so very sorry! I'm reviving the story, and I will hopefully get it back on track with frequent updates! I won't let this happen again, or at least, I'll try not to! Anyway, I hope you'll continue to read and possibly review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**The Fuzy Llama:** Thanks once again for the lovely review! I hope you continue to read and review despite my long absence! And I hope my story starts to come together and answer its own questions soon. (Effortlessly, of course. One can only hope, lol)

**EvilChibi13: **I'm glad you like the story! Sorry I didn't update soon…

**goldchild:** I will most defiantly write more! Please read more!

**D****elicateSnowflakes:** Yup! I'm happy I have faithful reviewers! They're the coolest! I'm glad you think it's original! And I'll see what I can do to work on the length of the chapters! I've had other requests of that nature, lol.

**KawaiixKai: **Glad you like it! I'll keep trying hard! 

**_Important note!!!!! *spoiler* for a portion of this chapter Akito will be referred to as a woman *she and her *_** I wanted to say this now so that when it happened it wouldn't be TOO confusing. I just liked how it sounded better. Maby it was me trying to hard to be creative… I don't know… but it won't be for long.

* * *

"Akito-san…" Mitani said again, pressing her palms against the floor to push herself up to her feet.

Akito's eyes narrowed, deeping the hateful glare, freezing Mitani in place. In the doorway, Kureno started and took a step forward into the room's tense atmosphere.

Hatori took his cousin firmly by the upper part of his arm, preventing him from going any further.

Kureno looked over at Hatori who shook his head only slightly. But in this small gesture held all the explanation needed. Said the Dragon to the former Rooster, there was nothing they could do, this was between the divine. Whatever was going on before them, their interference would do more harm than good. As comprehension spread across his face, Hatori released his grip on the younger man's arm and with a subtle nod, Kureno turned to watch the scene helplessly.

Mitani's gaze never strayed from Akito's. Her arms shook from supporting her half raised body, unsure whether to stand and go to him or to kneel and be to be forgiven. Her lips moved absently, struggling to form words her mind franticly strained to compose. The miracle sentence that would fix everything and make the damage done vanish. Damp hair clung to her face and sweat glistened on her forehead. Wide eyes did the pleading her voice abandoned. She looked broken. If she was beautiful at all, it was not noticeable now, past the strain and pressure. Kureno could hardly bare to watch, hardly stand it himself. He wanted it to end, for Akito to speak, for Mitani to speak. Hatori watched the painful scene from behind his cousin, braced to stop him interrupting.

"That… woman…"

The silence was cut so sharply, yet so softly and quick that the responding silence seemed louder than the words spoken. They were almost unsure that it had been broken at all.

Mitani blinked. "… Akito-san…" she whispered.

"That woman…" he whispered dangerously. His glare traveled to the top of her head.

Mitani blinked again, and a sick feeling overcame her. Caught, red-handed, and she provided the evidence as she became increasingly aware of Momiji's hat perched upon her snowy hair.

Akito rose to his feet and let the feather he had been clutching in his hand drop delicately to the ground. Mitani didn't dare move.

"Aren't _I_ your first priority?" His question was more of a challenge.

"Of course, Akito." She spoke softly, staring at the floor in front of her. She listened to the quiet rustle of cloth as Akito paced slowly.

A laugh and then- "Ah! How quickly you answer! Then maby you can answer this…" His voice was cheery but it dripped with venom. His pacing stopped infront of her. "Why didn't you come?" he demanded, his voice threatening now. "Why did you leave me?"

Mitani squeezed her eyes shut tight, and took a shuddered breath. She knew full well she was in a trap. No answer would satisfy him.

Akito sighed and rubbed his temple "None of that, Mitani, dear. You will answer me when I ask a question. You aren't free yet."

From the doorway, Hatori's brow furrowed.

…yet?

"So tell me, Mitani…" Akito sunk to the ground before her, bending down to look up into her face. "How did you get that hat?" His voice warned of danger. Mitani looked away. As Akito straightened up, he took her face in his hands, forcing icy eyes to face tear soaked eyes. But Mitani saw something other than betrayal in them today. She saw another sort of pain re-awoken, the pain of a heartbroken girl. In a blink it was gone, masked by hate once more. "Mitani…" Akito hissed.

"He gave it to me." Mitani answered. Akito studied her faced for a brief moment and released her.

"Could you hear me calling?"

"Yes."

"And still you didn't leave?"

Mitani swallowed "Yes."

Akito nodded and smiled without humor. "So you chose to disobey me."

"Akito-san, I-"

Akito was on his feet, looming over Mitani before she could finish her sentence. "You're no different than that woman, do you know that?!" he shouted. "You deceive! You connive! You try and take my power away! You disobey me! You manipulate **MY **Juunishi! And _why_?!" he laughed bitterly, taking a stumbled step back. He stopped before his foot made contact with the feather. "To be freed!" He spat, stomping down on the feather. Mitani winced as he crushed her good intentions into the ground. It was a different kind of pain that stung deep. She was not unfamiliar to it. She had felt it once before… and it was no easier to bear this time.

"Akito, stop it." She spoke weakly.

"To be freed of the bonds you should feel blessed by!" He stomped again and Mitani winced.

"Akito!"

"You want to leave so badly-"he raised his foot again and smashed it again, grinding the feather into the floor. Mitani was on her own feet now, fists clenched, glaring. He smirked "-that you've forgotten why you were bound to me to begin with." He took a step back, abandoning the crushed feather like a broken toy.

The single moment of silence seemed to last forever before Akito pointed his finger accusingly at the winged girl. "You're no angel…" He whispered cruelly. "No… not a bit… only another act of deception. You're a Demon." He smiled wickedly in response to her hurt face; tears welled in her light colored eyes. Tears of another nature flooded down his face, tears of hate. "And you can't beat me."

Mitani looked away, her cheeks burning red, hurt and humiliated, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. She was suddenly very small. Her lip quivered as she wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She had only wanted to help. The girl let out a muffled sniffed she looked down at the feather, twisted and smashed, through her clouded vision. All she had wanted to do was help… She knelt down over the feather, lifting it delicately cradling it in her hands. Everything she had done… she had done to help Akito. She had always kept her promise.

Akito lowered her arm, and walked past Mitani toward the long box at the end of room housing the zodiac's items. "That woman is trying to break the bond. She touched what is mine and mine alone." She stopped in front of the box, glaring down at it. "He belongs to me and no one can touch him…" She hissed squeezing her eyes shut.

Mitani lifted her head, watching Akito.

A pained whisper thin voice floated through the air so softly that no one was sure they actually heard it. "Shigure…"

Akito slammed her fists onto the wooden table and the box jumped slightly. She was still for several seconds before tipping her head to the side slowly, lifting the lid to the box and peering inside at its contents.

Her eyes turned to Mitani's, narrowed with suspicion and hate, "Woman like her… like you… using charms and seduction to steal that which is mine." She shoved the box from the table, spilling its contents to the floor.

Hatori's lips parted as he saw a stuffed tiger tumble from the odd assortment of items. The tie could be anyone's and he heard a small clank of metal, but there was no mistaking Kisa's doll.

"Selfish." Akito said, stepping over the clutter to walk to towards Mitani. Mitani watched her approach, guarded. "You're terrible… you… with your-"She dragged her nails across Mitani's cheek, her fingers brushing near her lashes "-hypnotic eyes. Turning my things against me… it's disgusting."

Mitani's grip on the feather tightened. Akito let his hand drop and with his eyes never leaving hers, he took a step back. "You can't leave me, Mitani, you may not be able to see that yet, but it's true. This game has been far too simple for you so far. Yuki was so desperate, Hatsuharu is too stupid to resist, and Kisa is too goddamn nieve! Even Momiji! He gave you his GODDAMN hat! What's the fucking challenge in that?" He shouted, ripping the hat off her head and throwing it violently behind him. "I'm not about to give leave that easily!" his voice shook with rage.

Hatori's eyes widen as pieces of a puzzle began to fit together. Roughly, gradually, and still the image was incomplete, but he heard all he needed to know. In search of freedom… a bargain was made… Hatori looked at the girl cluthing the feather. Her fists shook. She was desperate. But Akito would not let that happen. This was no challenge; this was to prove a point. And with what he heard, the doctor could at least predict a bit of what was to come. The rat… ox… tiger… rabbit…. The Juunishi's pattern

What would come next in Akito's game….

The dragon

He took a slight step back and listened as Akito continued on his rant. "You need more challenging items, my sweet Mitani, something that they wouldn't dare part with, something you'd have to pry from cold, dead hands before they would give them up willingly. Their most prized possessions. I've been too easy on you, but trust me, my dear; I will NOT be making that mistake again."

Hatori took another step back slowly, and unnoticed by Kureno, he turned and walked toward his office. There was only one object he held prized above all others. And he would not let it be taken as part of a twisted game.

Mitani frowned at the ground, the feather twisted and bent in her hands. Akito turned back to look at her, standing amongst the debris caused by the days tantrums. "And when you are defeated" He began, catching Mitani's attention. She looked up at him with cold eyes. "You'll see you never had a chance to begin will. You'll see-"the corner of his lip turned up as he chuckled "and you'll apologize." Akito gave terrifying smile that sent shivers down Kureno's spine and darkened Mitani's gaze.

Akito to a step forward, careless toward the debris he crushed, unmindful of the catotic scene of destruction he had caused as he passed it, eyes focused on her. Gliding. "And being the… kind-hearted person that I am, I shall welcome you back. And you shall not try to betray me again." He was smiling… But his eyes were dangerous. His words had and undercurrent that Mitani never wanted to know. He stroked her hair "Can't you see Mitani, my dear; this is the only way you'll return to me the way you were before? The only way you'll learn?"

Mitani didn't speak for a long while. Finally she opened her hand and let the feather fall the ground, twisted a point beyond recognition. Something hard glinted across Akito's eyes. He wound his fingers into her hair tightly with a scowl. "Fix it." He hissed.

"You broke it first." She whispered.

"Fix it!" he pulling her up by her hair.

"AKITO!" Kureno called. Aktio's head snapped up, staring at him, shocked.

"It's just a symbol Akito… and it obliviously didn't mean anything to you." Mitani said. Akito looked back down at her and grinned.

"Obliviously." He said, releasing her. He turned, intentional stepping on the feather as he walked away.

Mitani glared after him and looked down at the broken thing. She picked it up and wanted desperately to rip it to shreds. Kureno stood in the doorway, wanting to stop her, and Akito looked over his shoulder, watching her stare at it.

But she couldn't. She wanted to destroy it but her body wouldn't let her. She sighed and smoothed it out the best she could until it resembled a feather once again. Akito smirked. "Very good." He said. He looked at Kureno and waved him away. The young man looked between the two and left reluctantly, sliding the door closed. Only then did he notice the doctor's absence, but thought nothing of it.

"Your next item, Mitani, is from Hatori. Do you remember Kana Sohma?" Akito asked, looking out the window to the gardens.

Mitani's expression softened. "Yes." She said. How could she forget the tragic love story that was once Kana and Hatori. It was one of the worst deeds Akito had done. It was back in the days where Mitani was only just being to abandon obedience, but there was nothing she could do. Akito is hard to predict.

"Well, then you know that she was his treasure." He said with distaste. "All though he abandoned her, it seems he hasn't completely let go. Did you know that?" Akito paused, but Mitani remained silent. Akito turned to face her "He has her picture in his office. His prized possession, the only thing to remind him of the one he loved, who loved him back. Take it away from him."

Mitani looked up. "Akito-"

"What?" Akito asked with a smile.

Kana, the only one who melted the snow of Hatori's heart. The only one who made him smile, the one who broke his heart all over again un-intentionally. The picture was the only thing he had of her. Was he really over her enough to let her go? They were both still in love. They should still be with one another. Could Akito really be cruel enough to deny Hatori the image of the one he had to hurt… for his god? Like Mitani had done everything Akito had asked?

"What are you willing to do?" Akito asked.

_I don't care, kill her if you want. _

The memory stung.

Mitani glared and stood up. "Anything." She said and swept out of the room.

Akito watched her leave the room, and stared down at the feather, unsure weather to crush it or leave it be.

* * *

In the office Hatori picked up the picture of his lost love from off of his self and looked softly. Glancing over his shoulder he opened the drawer of his desk and placed it gently under a stack of files.

He sighed and looks at his phone. Maby it was time for mortal intervention in a divine agreement. As he reached for the phone to call the only person he knew who could handle manipulation of this magnitutde, he heard the door open. Hatori turned to face Mitani's icy eyes.

Shigure would have to wait.

"Hello Mitani-kun." He said.

He had to keep Kana-chan safe.

* * *

Well, there it is!!! Chapter 7!!!! Chapter 8 will be up next month (at some point in the month, I promise!!! It's half written already!)

Thankyou for reading please review!!!!!

Sachi-chan!!!


	8. Prized Possessions

**To Win**

**Chapter 8**

**Prized Possessions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but Mitani is a creation of my own.

So it didn't take me quite as long to update this time, and I put up this new chapter within the time frame I said I would! (Although the very last minute of that time frame, but still the within the time frame, heh heh heh… )

**The Fuzy Llama: **I am sooo glad you kept reviewing! Thankyou for all your patience! You're reviews are WONDERFUL as always! I love your input!

**Kettobase:** Thankyou for the review! I'm glad you think it's interesting! I hope you'll keep reading and hopefully you'll keep reviewing!

So here we go for chapter 8! Please read and review!!! Tell me what you think!

* * *

**_Last time…._**

_In the office Hatori picked up the picture of his lost love from off of his self and looked softly. Glancing over his shoulder he opened the drawer of his desk and placed it gently under a stack of files._

_He sighed and looks at his phone. Maby it was time for mortal intervention in a divine agreement. As he reached for the phone to call the only person he knew who could handle manipulation of this magnitutde, he heard the door open. Hatori turned to face Mitani's icy eyes._

_Shigure would have to wait._

"_Hello Mitani-kun." He said._

_He had to keep Kana-chan safe.

* * *

_

Mitani didn't speak, only stared at Hatori who didn't look away. He held fast to her gaze, unfazed by her unnervingly icy blue eyes as he took a measured step out from behind his desk.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked coolly, eyes locked with Mitani's, positioning himself with another calculated, thought out step between her and Kana's former place of display.

And then he saw it. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly for the briefest of seconds before returning to normal. She knew the doctor was suspicious of her. But she wasn't going to back down…

He recognized the manipulative look from Shigure, except with her, there was no twisted humor.

Mitani smiled sheepishly at the doctor, an act Hatori through instantly. "I just came to apologize. If I didn't get here so late… Akito might not have made such a scene." The girl made a move to side step Hatori casually, who matched it, blocking her path.

"Apology isn't necessary, I'm sure you had a perfectly understandable reason for your tardiness." He said non-chauntly, adjusting the cuffs of his white lab coat as he watched her smile falter slightly. "Whatever you were doing outside the estate must have been of considerable importance for you to put Akito second."

Mitani's eyes widened "I'd never intentionally put Akito second, Hatori." She said, moving back slightly. Hatori watched her, shifting slightly towards Kana's hiding spot on his left but otherwise remaining where he was. Mitani's eyes were on his as she chose her direction. She sighed. "Akito has always been my first priority…" she said, moving forward toward Hatori. "It was a mistake that I was so late." She tried to pass him up on his right coolly in order to reach the shelf where she thought the picture sat on, but the doctor shifted his weight, blocking her path once more.

"We all make mistakes, Mitani-kun." He spoke calmly, earning him an irritated glance as he extended his arm in front of her toward a filing cabinet stationed between two book shelves as an excuse for his move, retrieving the topmost file from a stack on the cabinet. "It's learning from the mistakes that matter." The Dragon stressed the last part.

Mitani took another step to his right as pulled his arm back and opened the file, towards the shelves housings the doctor's vast collection of medical text, holding eye contact.

The Dragon didn't move to stop her. "Because if you don't learn from your mistakes…" He said, moving back towards the left, towards his Kana, "You are doomed to repeat them."

Mitani's eyes widened slightly as she straightened up and walked briskly forward to the shelf, no word of protest from Hatori, and froze. Kana's picture was gone.

She felt sick as she reached up and touched the empty shelf.

Hatori turned to watch her and backed up until he was once again behind his desk. He set the file on the surface and sat down in his chair, pulled up in front of drawer as a guard, facing Mitani.

Mitani ran her hand over the thin cover of dust covering the empty space, her mind racing. It was here. Her heat was racing; her mind was in a panic. She glanced at the dust coating the contours of her finger prints and spoke slowly.

"Did you move it?" She meant it to sound indifferent but it came out as an accusation. The imprint of the frame was still in the dust...

Hatori sighed. "I know what you're doing here Mitani-kun."

Mitani tipped her head slightly. "Hmm?" she asked, or challenged rather, as she restlessly moved across the bookshelves, looking for an more disturbances in the dust. Hoping to find the photograph hiding.

"I was there for most of Akito's tantrum. I don't know why he has you taking our possessions, but how could you justify taking Kisa's doll?" Hatori asked.

Mitani froze at the far end of the book shelf. "Don't say it like that." Her voice was small.

Hatori crossed his arms over his chest. "Like what Mitani-kun? There is no other way to say it. I don't know how you took advantage of Yuki and Haru but at least they are old enough to know how to take care of themselves, however stealing a child's security blanket, especially from someone like Kisa." Mitani look out the window. Hatori studied her for a moment and then continued "I can assure you that none of this will be worth it… Akito will not let you. He never enters an agreement unless he is certain that all odds are in his favor.

"I helped them."

The dragon raised an eyebrow. Mitani turned to look at him.

"You make me sound like the bad guy. I haven't been. I've been avoiding it. And actually… Momiji helped me."

"I'm not going to change my opinion. Your intentions behind what you've done-"

"Are the same as yours, freedom. And in regards to what you said before, even if all odds are against me… it's not as if I have anything to loose." Mitani said.

Hatori sighed and put a hand to his forehead briefly as he stood up from his chair. "Mitani-kun… You should back out now before Akito pulls you down too far and leave things the way they are."

Mitani glared distastefully at the last shelf of undisturbed dust and turned back to Hatori, approaching slowly.

"You may think there is nothing more he could do that could bring you lower but believe me, you aren't broken yet."

Mitani gave a small smile and stopped a little bit away from Hatori. "What am I supposed to do?"

The Dragon gazed down at her through his hair and remained silent, unsure of what she meant.

She smiled again. "Am I supposed to wait until I'm completely broken? Until he takes away everything? Until I have to call my prized possession a picture of what was once? Until that's all I have left of a life outside of him? Until I'm forced to defend that too?"

Hatori watched her quietly, his arms once again crossed across his chest.

"What would you do? If it was you instead of me?" She questioned her voice a little shaky. "I can't believe that you wouldn't risk it all for 'what might be' in favor of leaving well enough alone."

" 'No Akito-sama!' " Mitani spoke dramatically, clasping her hands in front of her " ' I want to stay! Yes, yes, please! Keep me here forever. I enjoy the fits of rage, crave misguided suspicion, and love how every word you say is meant to hurt.' "

She took a step forward, pushing snowy white hair in front of one of her icy blue eyes, mimicking Hatori. He raised an eyebrow slightly as she waved her hand, her voice almost on the brink of hysteria.

" ' The way you twist words around is magnificent, the way you connive, no one can do it better. And as for your violent tantrums… top notch.' "

"Mitani-kun, you're being highly un-reasonable, I'm trying to-"

" ' Akito-sama, did I thank you yet for getting rid of my Kana-chan problem.' "

"Mitani-kun, that is enough." Hatori said, raising his voice to top hers, his brow furrowed "You are acting childish."

Mitani's lip turned up in a bitter, impatient smile "I'm not the one hiding my stuff so that I don't have to share."

Hatori glanced down at the girl who has never acted this way around him before. She truly was desperate.

"Mitani-kun, Please… just listen to me. This challenge is nothing more of than Aktio's way of putting you in your place. Right now, you are not the only one he has a bet with." The doctor said, shifting slightly to block the drawer better.

Mitani blinked and moved back, her icy eyes questioning him.

"Not me. Kyo Sohma." He clarified.

"The Cat?"

"Correct."

She didn't speak, staring at him to continue.

Hatori sighed "Very much like you, Akito made a bet with him. And freedom is also in question for him. If Kyo wins, he gets to become part of the Juunishi… how that will work, I'm not entirely sure, but if he fails… he will be locked away forever…" The Dragon's eyes met hers.

"What do you think the likelihood of Kyo's victory will be, Mitani-kun? Akito will not let that happen, the possibility of a thirteenth sign is absurd. Akito wants Kyo to remember his place. He wants him to learn in a way that he'll never go against him again."

Mitani looked away quickly. Hatori watched her "What does Akito get if he wins?" He asked as gently as he could.

Mitani didn't answer.

"Be careful. If there is a way to withdraw, I suggest you do it sooner rather than later before you regret taking even more precious keepsakes."

"Like Kana's picture…" Mitani said softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"It's… very precious to me." He said as she came forward, blue looking up into hazel-green.

"Of course. She was most important."

Her eyes captured his in their gaze. Icy blue, an odd shade… almost unearthly. Where was the room going?

Why was everything icy blue?

"Stop that." Hatori said, turning his head away from her and lifting his hand to the side of his face, breaking eye contact and blocking her hypnosis.

And this time it was Mitani who sighed. "How did you stop it?" she asked, irritated.

"I have a power that affects the mind too, as you know. So is that how you've been getting all of the items? Hypnosis?"

"No." Mitani answered firmly. "I _never_ use it. Ever. Sometimes people stare because of the color, but it's not the power. The only times I've used it have been in extreme situations."

"This is hardly extreme. But if anyone can relate to that it's me. I never use memory suppression unless ordered by Akito or my father, when I was younger, or requested by an individual them self. I don't like what it does to people."

Mitani looked down "It makes me feel sick… guilty, you know? Bring people down to their most vulnerable state, like I'm on the same level as Akito. I swore I'd never use it unless it was an emergency, and even then it would be a last resort."

Hatori glanced back at her warily, finding her gaze stationed at the ground. He drummed his fingers softly against his desk, tense and alert.

"But are you trying to tell me that in this case, you wouldn't have tried? You can't mean that. Even you, Hatori-kun, would do something you'd sworn only as a last resort in the midst of a desperate situation."

The drumming on the desk stopped and Hatori looked back at the girl. "If it was truly a desperate situation, I'd have to agree. I'd have no choice but to use it." He said slowly.

Mitani looked up at him again, her eyes questioning his words.

Hatori met her gaze shortly before his launched his hand off his desk, briefly covering her eyes. She panicked and flipped backward from the force of the contact of his hand, hitting her head hard against the floor.

Mitani let out a hiss of pain as she sat up, pushing herself away from The Dragon, her hands going to the back of her head, touching the bruising skin underneath her snowy hair. Was it wet? Was she bleeding?

The doctor starred down at her with wide eyes. "Mitani-kun? I'm sorry. Here, let me see." He reached out towards her, but the girl flinched away from his outstretched hand.

"I really do apologize. I acted out of line. It's just that you were trying to take the only thing I have left of Kana. What if someone was trying to take the one thing you hold above all others away from you?" Hatori asked.

Mitani let out a harsh laugh, her vision clouded by tears caused by stinging pain. "You're making me sound like the bad guy again." She winced, touching the back of her head as she continued "I willingly gave up my prized possession years ago. And today I saw it crushed. But it had been broken far before today."

"You should really let me take a look at that." Hatori said as Mitani grimaced, pulling her hand away from her injury. A trace of blood was left on her fingers. Not much but he wanted to make sure she wasn't very hurt.

"Don't act like you're so much better than me. Just because you're not doing anything bad doesn't mean that you're doing anything good." She wiped her hand on her jeans. "You could stop Shigure you know. You could have stopped him along time ago. From playing mind games with Akito, messing with Ren, Rin… Torhu. Manipulating everyone to get what he wants. You _always_ know when he's planning something, even though you may not know what… and you _always_ come off sounding like the good guys, but you don't actually do anything to stop him. Maybe you think that all of Shigure's scheming may actually pay off and you want to reap the benefits. Does that make you any better than me? Just because you're standing in the shadows doesn't mean your not putting people in harms path." Mitani gasped as she touched her head once more.

Hatori sighed once she was done with her outburst "Alright, Mitani-kun, I get it. Let me help you." He extended his hand again.

Mitani hesitated before taking it and letting him pull her up. Once she was back on her feet, the doctor turned, reaching for his medical bag.

Mitani's grip on his hand tightened, pulling the Dragon back. Hatori turned to face her.

"Mitani-k-" He stopped short when he looked in her eyes open as wide as they could, the icy color blindingly brilliant, her gaze at its full intensity. Colors around him began to fade and blend around them much faster than before. Mitani put her hand to the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. All he could see was her eyes… and then everything was icy.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Mitani relaxed, releasing the breath she held back from the strain. She closed her eyes briefly and took a step back. She put a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath.

It took a lot out of her. Such a concentrated force of hypnosis. She had never done it before. In all the times she had ever used her power; it had been a gradual process. She felt sick, but she wasn't sure it was a side effect of this sort of hypnosis. Even after opening her eyes, Mitani could look at the idle Hatori.

"Kana's picture…" she instructed, her voice hushed.

Hatori inclined his head toward his desk, his eyes focused on the topmost drawer. Mitani followed his gaze and moved past him.

Her hand shook as she pulled open the drawer and pushed past the files. She froze. There, at the bottom, safely by her love, Kana smiled up at Mitani. The girl's lip quivered as she gently lifted the frame from the desk and closed the drawer.

"I'm not the bad guy, Hatori-kun" Mitani whisper, hugging the picture to her, turning slighting in his direction, her snowy white hair a veil between the two. "I know you aren't either. You out of all people must know that you can make good things come out of bad situations. Not everything has to be one sided. But I couldn't avoid it this time." She tilted her head toward him, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

The Dragon didn't react.

Mitani took a shuddered breath and walked past him once more into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Once out of eyesight, the doctor gasped. "Mitani-kun?" he wheeled around, scanning the room until his eyes landed on him desk. "Kana?"

He rushed to the drawer, pulling it open and digging madly through the files, almost frightened to confirm his fears. He found nothing.

"No. Mitani. Kana!" He ran to the door and threw it open. The doctor stopped short in the threshold, eyes wide, staring at Mitani down at the other end of the hallway.

The white haired girl turned slowly to face him, her eyes brimmed with tears. Hatori's eyes traveled down to the frame she held onto tightly. To the smiling face.

To Kana.

Tears filled his own eyes as he fell against the doorway. "Still?" He whispered so softly Mitani couldn't hear it.

The Dragon slumped to his knees, his eyes on Kana. "How is it that you can still smile?"

Mitani trembled, blinking away tears, and turned the corner, continuing down the hall.

* * *

Akito blew on the top of the scalding tea, trying to cool it when the door slid open. He glanced over towards the entrance irritated "Do not just barge in here." he said to Mitani.

She stayed silent and took a step in before collapsing to her knees and dissolving into tears.

Akito looked taken back. "What? What are you doing?" he demanded, setting his cup down.

Mitani didn't answer, only continued to sob.

The head of the house look at her through narrowed eyes, irritated. "Stop that this instant. All that noise." He covered his eyes lightly as he stood up, moving forward toward her.

Mitani tried to steady her breath, but the tears didn't cease.

"If all you've come here for is to irritate me with your pointless noise, then go away and find someone else to bother." Akito spat.

"I-I came here…" she said through subsiding sobs, her voice quiet and shaky. "To give you th-this." Mitani set the picture of Kana she had been hugging against her body on the floor. Her lip was trembled. She felt like a little kid.

Akito stared down at the photograph. "You… got it?"

Mitani nodded, wiping away tears that continued to fall.

He looked back at her and smiled slightly, sinking to the ground to be at her eye level "And this…" He gestured to the picture. "Is the cause of all your noise?"

Mitani nodded again.

Akito started to laugh softly. "Harder now, isn't it?" he asked. The girl lifted her eyes to meet his. They taunted her. "You took Hatori's most prized possession. Because you're selfish, hmm? What sort of angel are you? No wonder you fell. Tell me, how did you get it?"

Mitani trembled and looked away, shaking her head.

Akito laughed again, sending chills down her spine. "You used your hypnosis didn't you. I thought you said you'd never resort to that again…" He took to her chin, turning her face up towards his. He was smiling. "Didn't you swear you'd never do that?" he chuckled.

Tears ran down Mitani's face as he released her. "When you fall, Mitani, you sure do fall hard. I told you this challenge would get harder. And it still will." Akito promised her, going back to his tea.

* * *

"And you just…_let_ her take your beloved Kana-chan away from you? Just like that?" the dark haired man asked into the phone, leaning against the wall in the hallway of his home. He listened to the man on the other line and sighed, a smile on his lips. "Haa-san, it's not like you couldn't have tackled her. Let's be real about this, you went too easy on her." his voice had a humorous under tone.

The man stopped and tipped his head, listening again and chuckled "You thought it would be best if what? Are you kidding? Christ, Haa-san, this isn't the real Kana-chan we're talking about, it's a picture. One shelf isn't better than any other."

He paused once again and gave an exaggerated sigh "The silent treatment? C'mon. Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, this has certainly captured my interest."

"Hey." A boy with orange hair walked into the hall "Torhu say's dinner's ready, so get off the damn phone."

"I'll be there in but a moment. Practice patience, Kyo. It'll do you some good." The man said, waving him away.

Kyo glared at him bitterly and stomped off.

"Well Haa-san, I've been summoned. So until next time. And don't you worry about this anymore, I'll take care of everything." He waited until the man on the other line hung up before he put the phone back on the receiver.

Shigure smiled, his eyes narrowed slightly "Well well, Mitani-kun, haven't you grown up?" he murmured and turned, walking lightly to the dining room to join the others for dinner.

* * *

Well there it is! I think that was the longest chapter I've written as of yet.

I hope you like it! Stay tuned for next time! I'll have it up sometime next month!

LOVE SACHI-CHAN

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! !!! !!! !!!

**_PEACE!_**


	9. Games

**To Win**

**Chapter 9**

**Games**

Look! I'm keeping my deadline!! Alright! Good stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Kettobase:** Yeah, it was a pretty intense chapter, but I think Hatori's an intense kind of guy. But thank you for pointing out my typos! I nearly kicked myself when I saw that I spelled "Tohru" wrong! I'll be more careful! I hope you'll continue to read and review!

**The Fuzy Llama:** ^_^ i… LOLed when I read your spoof of Mitani and Hatori. As always, I love reading your reviews! And was THRILLED that you thought Akito's brief appearance was especially in character. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love your insight!

**TwilightObsessedMell:** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!!

So it's chapter 9 now! Let's go! Please read and review!!!! I'd love to hear what you think! :)

* * *

The doctor removed the stethoscope from his ears and tousled the girl's hair "Everything checks out. You're all healthy." He said, removing his glasses as she hopped off the examining table.

"Thank you, Hatori-oji-chan." Kisa said softly, smiling up at the man and turning to the door.

He smiled half heartedly at the retreating girl "Oh, Kisa." He called after her and went over to his desk. Kisa turned back to watch him.

From behind her the door slid open slightly, grey eyes peering into the room unnoticed.

The doctor produced a gift bag from behind his desk and walked over to the orange haired girl. "I saw this in town and I heard you were missing yours." Hatori said, handing Kisa the present. She blinked and looked through the colorful tissue paper to orange face stripped black of the plush tiger smiling up at her. She smiled back down at it and set the bag on the floor gently, turning her smile up towards the Dragon.

"Thank you, Hatori-oji-chan. I really love it, it's just-"she paused, unsure how to phrase it.

Hatori tilted his head toward the side. "Is it the wrong kind? I thought I got same brand as you had before."

"No, no! It's perfect. But I… don't need it." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Hatori blinked. "Kisa…" He paused when the Tiger's gold eyes met his. What could he ask her that wouldn't stop her smiling? "Are… you okay?"

Kisa smiled warmly "Yes." She replied honestly "I'm doing okay."

Hatori stayed silent as she turned and headed back to the door. The grey eyes watched her approach and as she reached up for the handle, the door slid open completely.

"Well, hello, Sacchan," Shigure said in a sugary sweet voice, bending over slightly to place his hand on the girl's slight shoulder, preventing her from leaving in a seemingly un-threatening gesture. The girl gave a small squeak of surprise and the man chuckled "Sorry, Shii-chan didn't mean to scare you." From behind her Hatori straightened up, watching Shigure, his eyes warning. For a brief instant, the Dog met Hatori's gaze and smiled innocently, unfazed, before looking back at Kisa "Why, I believe it's been ages hasn't it? How've you been, dear heart? Wait-"

Shigure grabbed her arm and pointed at a colorful bandage "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"A shot?" Kisa asked curiously.

Shigure gasped and wrapped his arms protectively around her "You poor, traumatized, young thing! I was hoping you may have been shooting up! But no! Oh, to be injured at the hands of your doctor! How cruel, Haa-san!"

"It doesn't hurt Shigure-oji-chan." Kisa said her voice soothing and humorous at the same time.

"You're ten times braver then I am, then. Or _he's_ a thousand times nicer to you." He said. "Oh?" Shigure glanced over her shoulder at the present at the center. Kisa looked back at it the same time Hatori did. The two men made eye contact but Shigure was up and moving swiftly towards it before the Dragon could react. He lifted it off the ground and turned back toward the girl as footsteps began to echoed down from the hall, approaching towards them.

"What's this?" he asked playfully, lifting the tiger toy from out of the bag. "Why, this looks exactly like Tora-chan." He said.

Kisa nodded "Yes."

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose and turned his back to his cousins.

Shigure tipped his head to the side. "But you know what, Sacchan? It's really funny. I think I know someone else with one that looks exactly like this. Maybe you know her too." He asked as he set the toy back into the bag. The footsteps grew louder.

"Who?" Kisa asked, taking a cautious step forward. Hatori closed his eyes tightly. He had wanted Shigure's help, but not if it involved some of the more innocent of his family. He felt that if anyone, Kisa should be left out of it.

Shigure smiled and crouched down to her eyelevel "I wonder… have you ever met a girl with long white hair, Sacchan?"

The footsteps stopped in the threshold and Shigure's eyes traveled above her head as gold eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by a hand on her shoulder. The Tiger lifted her head to her cousin Haru looking down at her. "Hey, Kisa. Let's get some ice cream." He said.

Hatori looked over his shoulder at the teen as took Kisa's hand.

Shigure smiled as he straightened up, looking down at the girl. "Well Sacchan?" His voice was still kind, but it frightened her slightly. His eyes seemed different somehow, and his smile wasn't what a smile should be.

She stayed still, her hand limp in Haru's grip. She took a breath and looked warily up at Shigure, smiling his strange, calm smile at her, and nodded once "Yes."

"C'mon Kisa" Haru said, tugging her hand gently. She turned away before Shigure could ask any further questions.

"What about you, Haa-kun?" He asked causally, folding his arms into the sleeves of his rob comfortably.

Haru stopped in the doorway. Kisa looked up at him, then over her shoulder at the dark haired man, and back to her teenage cousin, curious.

Haru picked his words carefully before he spoke "Unless the 'girl with long white hair' you're talking about is Aya-nii, than I don't know who you mean." He answered, and led Kisa away.

Shigure's eyes narrowed slightly, the corner of his lip turned up "hmmm." He smiled easily at Hatori, who stared back at him with a cold, disgusted gaze.

"What?" He asked innocently, looking away. "If Akito's playing a game with unfair advantages, aren't I justified playing whatever angle I can? It's not like I can just go up to Mitani-kun and say 'let's have a little chat.' "He laughed slightly "The girl's a little psycho, and I'm pretty sure she's not fond of me. I make her job harder." He tapped the side of his head "She gets those crazy headaches every time I'm done talking to Akito. And remember … _you _called _me_ to help."

"…Leave the children out of it." Hatori said.

Shigure sighed "Akito didn't leave them out of it, did he? If you want to win, you're going to have to let me do whatever I need to. "He leaned against the wall "Besides, I'm helping them too, you know?" He waved his hand as if dismissing the subject.

"They don't need to be dragged into this." Hatori said.

"Oh, Haa-san, quit being such a drama queen. They've already been dragged into this, and it's not my fault if I just use what's been left on the board." He lifted his head, a wry smirk on his face "After all, this is just a game."

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Mitani had taken Kana's picture, and she was beginning to get restless. She tried a few times to speak to Akito when they were alone, but as his dark gaze shifted to hers when she spoke his name, Mitani would lose her courage and quickly change her question.

"Are you feeling well?"

The question would be rushed.

He'd give a satisfied smile and respond before turning away and something inside her would burn. And that burning would intensify each time he smiled. She had acted just as he wanted… and with each smile she knew that she'd do it again. No matter how much she hated herself. No matter how much pain she knew she caused Hatori.

Just to make that smug smile that made her hate herself all the more disappear.

She focused that burning intensity out the window, her head resting on her arms folded on the window sill, starring out at the sunny day from the entrance lobby of the mansion in the inner estate. Kureno sat next to the silent girl, his back turned away from the window, every so often glancing at her uneasily.

He cleared his throat "Are you waiting for someone, Mitani-kun?" He asked gently.

Mitani didn't answer for a moment. Then finally "I'm okay, Kureno-kun, you don't have to sit with me." She said.

He smiled slightly "you just seem different lately."

Mitani lifted her head to look at him and opened her mouth, but froze, quickly sitting up and turning around.

Kureno gave her a confused look and turned, glancing down the hall, at the approaching doctor dressed in a suit. The man stopped a little bit away from them, his eyes on Mitani's wide blue ones. In a moment Hatori blinked and looked away from her to Kureno as if she wasn't there at all.

Mitani lowered her head next to former Rooster, staying still as Hatori spoke.

"Akito will be heading out soon. He's asked for your accompaniment there… -Kureno" he called, bringing the Rooster's attention back to him when his eyes trailed to Mitani looking pointedly away, allowing her hair to shield her as if desperate to become invisible. Kureno looked back at the Dragon, who remained unfazed "…best not keep him waiting."

Kureno stared at Hatori for a long moment, hoping for an answer to a question he didn't know. When the doctor seemed set on remaining silent, he finally nodded and stood up.

"Have a nice day, Mitani-kun." He said with a wave as he passed Hatori. The girl gave a barely audible "thanks" and remained still; head bent, waiting for Kureno's footsteps to fade.

Hatori stood still too, his eyes focused away from the girl who had taken away what was left of the most important thing to him. There was so much he wanted to say to her. The tension was felt between them was very much real. A guilty presence looming over Mitani, a reawaken pain to Hatori. Mitani took a breath; it was only the times in between Akito's smiles did Mitani feel the guilt she knew she deserved.

Hatori briefly closed his eyes and shifted a bag he was carrying from one hand to the other before speaking. "He has also asked for you." He didn't say her name.

Mitani turned to him slowly "Hatori-"she froze as her eyes landed on the bag. A stuffed orange paw.

"It's not the same one." He explained coldly. Mitani grimaced as he walked toward the door.

"Hatori-san, I'm –"

"Doing what you must, I know." He finished his hand on the door.

"That's not what I was going to say-"she stood up slowly, but he continued.

"However, don't think I have just stepped back and let you do what you want to this family. They've been through enough." His voice was even and collected, but it was heavy. "And I'm not sure how much more we can take" He turned to Mitani, and his emotionless eyes sent chills down her spine.

"You willingly gave up you're prized possession years ago. That lost you your freedom, didn't it?" He paused for a moment, and she hugged her arms tight to her "We of the Juunishi have never had freedom, or the chance to make a choice like you did. Why would you have given it away in the first place?"

Mitani didn't respond.

Hatori turned to the door and opened it "Ayame will not see any bright side to loosing what he value's most. You had luck with me. Kana –"there was a pause "…Kana has moved on anyway." His voice cracked slightly.

"I am so sorry Hatori-san." Mitani said softly.

The door closed behind him and she was alone.

* * *

Mitani met Akito at his room where it was unusually active with maids trying to help prepare him for his outing.

He was, as predicted, in a sour mood.

"Cancel it." He demanded, glaring at Kureno, who smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Well, we can't now." He said soothingly "I'm sure people are arriving at this point." He explained gently as a maid clutching a suit jacket inched away from a fuming head of the house. Mitani took her place by the side of the door silently, observing.

"I don't want to go!" Akito shouted, snatching a tie out of a young maid's hand and throwing it at Kureno. He lifted it off the ground and handed it back to the spooked girl before going over to Akito.

He smoothed Akito's hair. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Mitani blinked and dropped her gaze briefly, glancing at the two through the strands of her hair.

Akito stared up at him for a moment, his eyes wide, and pushed away.

"I feel sick." He said walking towards the back of the room. "Someone… call Hatori."

"Hatori-san left." Mitani said

Akito whirled around, his eyes landing on her. He stared at her surprised… and accusingly, as if she had she had spoken out of turn. Slowly, a smile spread across his face, and the burning inside Mitani was back. "Dear sweet Mitani… I'd almost forgotten I'd called for you." He said and turned away.

Mitani bit her lip and moved forward between two maids, taking the jacket from the maid "Did you need me for something?" She asked.

He looked at her like she had asked the obvious, and it had irritated him. "Don't be stupid. I can't take how annoying you're becoming. More and more, everyday. Calling you here, what would you think? You're useless aside what your purpose is… but then again, you were never very good at that either." He smiled and she felt her own eyes narrow slightly "I suppose you weren't very bright to begin with."

"Did you call me to tell me that?"

Akito glared "I can call you for whatever reason I want to." He said and stopped and then smiled cruelly. The maids on either side of Mitani shifted away from her nervously as he approached. "Ah…. I see." He said, speaking aloud.

Mitani watched, guarded.

"You thought I had called you here...for _you_, right? For_ your_ task?" Akito chuckled. "Well, are you upset? Are you mad? That I called you for something for _me_ for once. That for once I'm asking for something from you, instead of the other way around." He pulled the jacket from her hands "Is that all you do, take, take, take?! What a terrible person. You make me sick. After everything I've done for you, you can't even give me a moment without insisting on playing this game!"

Mitani's stomach twisted "game?" she repeated softly.

Akito continued "Can you imagine, Mitani? What it will be like when you lose? Maybe you should have thought a little harder before making a bet with me." He turned away, pulling on his jacket. A maid helped straighten it.

"Tell me what the next item is, Akito-san." Mitani began. "And you can tell me how it is."

Akito glared. "What? Are you in the hurry to destroy more lives?" He asked, his voice dripping venom. Mitani averted her gaze from his as he looked over his shoulder.

"I saw Hatori that day, after you took that picture." Akito smirked and Kureno glanced through the strands of auburn hair as he tied the young adults tie. "There is nothing left of him. You really _did _tear him apart Mitani."

Mitani closed her eyes and in a strained voice "Please Akito-san. If you didn't call me here for anything, just tell me the next item."

Akito was silent for a long moment. Kureno watched him. Akito glared at him, and then at her.

"You want to keep playing, fine." He said and turned back to her, coming close as the maids left the room "The next member of the Juunishisi is the Snake, Ayame. He owns a shop of some sort in town. There is something he keeps most prized. A collection of sketches." He turned away. "Get them. All of them."

Mitani stared at him and took a step back. "Alright." She said and turned.

"Mitani, I'm losing patience with this game. So let's get this finished with soon." Akito said.

The girl sighed "I'm trying, Akito-san." And she left the room.

Akito stood there silently. Kureno lifted his chin "If you had something to say, you could have said it."

Akito glared "I don't need her. She needs me. I just don't want her to forget her place. Just like I don't want you to forget yours." He shoved his hand away from him "People like her make me sick. Making promises and breaking them. If you have a bind, you stay bound. It's a good thing."

"Mabye she didn't realize what she had done."

Akito slapped Kureno across the face "You shut up! Yes she did. She wanted it. She knew exactly what she was doing! It was her choice! She still wants to be here. You are supposed to be on my side. You made me a promise to."

Kureno looked at Akito "I know." he said. "Don't worry. I know."

Akito glared and rubbed his hand, looking away.

A maid came over "Akito-san, your ride is here."

"Do you still want me there?" Kureno asked.

Akito shook his head "Hatori said he would be there. But drive with me."

Kureno nodded.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9. I'm REALLY excited for _**Ayame!**_ _It's going to be sooo fun_! **_Hilarous_**! I always find him fun to write for! I CAN'T WAIT!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**REVIEW!**_

_**SACHI-CHAN!**_

_PEACE_


	10. Substitute Affection

**To Win**

**Chapter 10**

**Substitute Affection**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets.

Hello! Chapter 10 is now up! I can't believe I have ten chapters of a story! (I can't believe it's taken me this long to put up ten chapters of a story…) This is Ayame's arrival! I hope I've gotten him right! As always, please read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**hyourin-kusabana:** Thankyou for the review! I know what you mean about reading a story and then accidently loosing track of it! I'm glad you found it again! And I'm glad you enjoy it! This is the chapter with Ayame! I hope you like it! I hope I portrayed him right!! *crosses fingers*

**The Fuzy Llama:** As always I LOVE reading your reviews!! They are so detailed! And they give me such great input! I really like incorporating Shigure into my chapters so I'm kinda gradually using him. I really appreciate your opinion and love hearing your thoughts about my stories! Thankyou for always reviewing!

Alright! Let's start the chapter!!! : )

* * *

_A shop of some sort… _

That was where Ayame would be. In town, in his _shop of some sort_. Akito never spoke of the Snake much. Off handed and dismissively if at all. His name would come up at the end of a sentence, but it would be like a filler word, almost unnecessary. "Hatori stopped by today, and that Ayame."

Mitani really had no idea where to find this _shop of some sort_.

The only memories she had of Ayame were when he was much younger… and that could not be useful now.

Finally she asked a maid for any contact information there was to Ayame. Mitani waited patiently as the woman hurried to an office.

Several minutes later she returned with a business card. "We have extras. He gave us a box." She said, handing Mitani the small paper.

"Thank you very much." Mitani said gratefully. The woman nodded and walked away.

Mitani smiled at the card and set off outside into the sunny day. She was glad to outside the estate again after such a long time inside the walls. Once she was deep in town, she glanced at the card again, looking at the address.

She stopped on the corner of the road and looked up at the street sign, and turned. She knew the streets well enough. She often had a bird's eye view.

"Mitani-kun!"

The girl stopped and turned towards her name. A car pulled up on the curb, Kureno leaning out the window. "Hello, Mitani-kun. What are you doing?"

Mitani glanced down the road "Going to see someone. Aren't you supposed to be at the dinner with him?"

"I drove with him. Are you going to see Ayame?"

Icy eyes shot over at him. The Rooster's gaze traveled to the card in her hand. Mitani gave a small smile and nodded.

"Do you want a ride?"

The girl remained silent for a long moment. Kureno smiled softly and opened the door, coming out of the car "It's a far walk from here; they might close by the time you find it."

Mitani gave him an exhausted look but entered the car with a muttered thanks.

Kureno followed her in and closed the door behind her. "Can I have the card?" He asked quietly.

She handed it to him and he then passed it to the driver in the front seat "We need to go here, please." He said politely.

The car began to drive away from the curb and Kureno leaned back into his seat. The driver closed the window between the front and the back as they turned down the street.

"You're much braver then I am. When Ayame-nii told me what kind of shop this was, I wouldn't visit. I still haven't. I feel bad, but I'm just a little intimidated I guess. "

Mitani blink, her brows furrowered, confused. "Wha-"

"Not at all that there is anything wrong with the shop. I'm sure it's fine." Kureno said, looking out the window.

Mitani looked over at him, puzzled. He turned back to her, slightly surprised by her confusion "Do you… not know what kind of shop this is?"

Mitani briefly shook her head and he looked almost pained as his voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes left hers for modesty's sake "It's a store for… fantasy… like… maids, and nurses costumes… he makes them…"

The girl paled. "No it's not."

Kureno nodded slowly. A silence passed for some time. Then Kureno changed the subject the best he could "Are you excited to visit Ayame?"

Mitani ran her hand through her hair. "He'll probably not recognize me." She confessed. Kureno looked over at her. "Really, Yuki has more of a chance of remembering who I am then Ayame does."

"No, I don't think that's right. Ayame is sure to remember you. You were always around Akito."

"Akito isn't fond of Ayame."

"We were in high school… I remember. Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and I. You _were _around. We didn't know who you were, really. You were just a little girl back then. But… you weren't like us. You weren't at New Years and you weren't at any gatherings. You were only around if we weren't all together. You… came around the time I was freed."

Mitani stared out the window. "You should have left."

Kureno glanced up at her and down at his hands. They stayed quiet for some time. "If you don't know Ayame… Why are you going there?"

She looked over at him "You have some idea, don't you…?" she asked

"The same reason you took Kana-san's picture? Something from everyone…?" He questioned softly.

"An item from each of the Juunishi."

"The Juunishi" He repeated slowly. "And me to? I am not cursed any more. Am I included?"

Mitani sighed "He didn't get specific…" She said "but… I would think so."

Kureno nodded. "I wonder what it will be. I don't know what I keep prized." He thought.

Mitani looked down at her hands for a long moment "… You should have left." She said again. She glanced up to see Kureno looking at her.

He smiled a tired, wishful smile, the kind of smile adults give when a child gives hope with impossible reasoning. The kind of smile Mitani gives. She hated being at the receiving end of that smile.

The car pulled over and the driver came over to let her out.

"You and I are a lot alike Mitani-kun." Kureno said as she got out of the car and thanked the driver. She turned back to him slowly as he continued. "We both made a promise to help the unchangeable, and now we find it impossible to leave."

Mitani frowned slightly "if I had known this was how life being bound to him was like, I would have never had stayed."

Kureno glanced out the open window. "If I had experienced anything outside of him, I might have been more wary to give it up." He sighed "I should have left, but I couldn't. You shouldn't have stayed away, but you did. And now here we are. We can't take it back. We _can _make the best of it."

Another tired smile and Mitani was stunned, her cheeks pink. "I hope you do well. Be safe."

And the car drove off.

She was left standing across the street from a shop with a sign that matched the card she let Kureno give his driver.

* * *

"Here you are. Thank you for your patronage!" a young woman said brightly from behind the counter, holding out a bag to a man standing on the opposite side uneasily.

He lifted his head, face flushed, eye down cast, taking the bag from the pretty girl in high, heavy braids, and opened his mouth to mumble an embarrassed word of gratitude to her, but was interrupted as the door opened with the sound of bells.

The young woman looked at the door "Welcome" She beamed at girl standing in the doorway. The man ducked his head and hurried shoved passed the girl with alarmingly icy blue eyes into the street, the bag clutched to his chest nervously.

"Ah- Don't mind him. That was his first time in the shop, and sometimes first timers don't do so well." The brown haired girl reassured, coming out from behind the register to the newest customer.

The guest in the doorway turned back to her with a small smile "It's my first time here too, hopefully I'll do better. But it seems like such an ordinary little shop." Her icy eyes looked over the baskets of colorful yarn and thread. "I don't see why anyone-"Mitani stopped as her eyes landed back on the girl she had been speaking to, now fully out from behind the counter.

The girl dressed in an elaborate and skillfully made maid's uniform and large, thin framed, circular glasses studied Mitani curiously, her head tipped slightly to the side as she stared back at her in a state of shock some level.

Finally it was the young woman with thickly braided hair to speak again "Are you related to Ayame??" She asked enthusiastically.

Mitani blinked and looked at her "Oh… ah-"she hesitated but was interrupted by the woman.

"I mean, you really don't look anything like him at all. Not like that resemblance Yuki and he share, but that hair." She came forward and gently lifted a lock of Mitani's long white hair from her shoulder. "Is it natural?"

Mitani blinked again, staring at her, "Yes. It's white naturally."

The young woman beamed, letting the lock fall and adjusted her glasses "Ah, Ha! I knew it! I could tell from the moment you walked in that the color of your hair was your own and not in any way chemically altered! JUST like Ayame! You know when I first met him I was convinced his hair was dyed. So how are you two related?"

Mitani stared at her "Ah… I'm not related to any Ayame… " She said softly.

"No? Really? Huh. It's just… It isn't often you see such young people with white hair." She said, as if she were slightly disappointed. The woman sighed "Oh well, no worries, my name is Mine. What can I help you with?" Her eyes flashed as she looked Mitani up and down.

Mitani smiled softly "Oh, I just saw you're sign from outside. I've never been in here before and I thought I'd look around, if that would be okay. "She glanced down at the nearest display table of sewing instructional books, and flipped one open casually "You know, browsing…"

Mine smiled as if she hadn't heard a thing Mitani had said and took a step forward closer, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder "Say, would you care to try something on?" she asked, a hard glint in her eye reflected under her glasses "I have just the dress for you. Don't be shy; it would be so cute on you."

Mitani looked back up at her. "Well, I mean, I don't really have a lot of-"

"This is a dress store… and we make some of the most beautiful dresses around. People kill to put them on. Don't you just want to try it on? Replace those dull, plain, over used clothes you're sporting in favor of something with a little flare?"

Mitani glanced down at her jeans and blouse. She had left the main house if what she had thought was a relatively fashionable outfit. But, aside from glancing at discarded magazines the maids left around and the occasional outing, she didn't get to go out as much as she would have liked. Was this really what people were wearing? Of course, they couldn't possibly be wearing what this woman was dressed in, but what was fashionable… she had never really stopped to take notice when she out on her task, she had been too focused on her mission.

"Come on Sweetie, let's play dress up." Mine said with a grin

The door's bell rang again and both girls looked over at door.

"Mine, they're out of Raspberry tea at market." A man signed, pulling off a hat as he entered the shop. Amber eyes landed on the two in the center of the room.

There was a silence for a long moment as he and Mitani locked eyes. She wondered if maybe he did remember her after all.

That was before he laughed jollily "Well, I see Mine has found her latest victim." He said, sweeping across the room magnificently, commanding attention as if it were his stage. "And look, dear," He said, leaning elegantly toward Mine, his eyes on Mitani, hand covering the side of his face as if keeping a secret but his booming voice echoing in the shop made any chance of that impossible "My hair style is catching on." He said.

The Snake laughed again and turned to Mitani "I'm sorry I was out. I had a craving for Raspberry tea and my dearest assistant Mine-kun was already… well… assisting a customer so I could send her on an errand. But if there is anything I can help you with I am chief designer at this shop so just let me know… I can draw up anything you're heart might desire…"

He leaned in close and put a finger under her chin "Or your boyfriends heart…" he winked, "After all I'm sure that's what you came here for. Usually young ladies like you don't usually wander in here without purpose. .. Not all the time at least." He smiled Mine who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I-"

"OH!" He cried. "Oh! If you prefer, we have PLENTY of predawn sketches. I just have to see what you might like and we can work from there. What colors do you usually wear? Please don't tell me that it's that ghastly pale blue and white?" He frowned looking at her outfits colors. "Well, just because someone is born with natural color palette DOES NOT means they must exclusively wear those colors. Try me. White and Orange? All the time?! Who could survive on two colors? Gah! What a nightmare, don't you agree, Mine?"

"Certainly, Boss." Mine chirped.

"…I don't wear them all the time." Mitani said in a half-hearted defense.

Ayame raised an eyebrow with a smirk "Admittance would be the first step to a solution. The second step would be letting us help you through you're obviously difficult times. You're lucky you're such a pretty girl because now Mine's mind is positively reeling with dress up ideas." He pointed at the young woman who stared at Mitani anxiously, her hands twitching. "Or… if you want something more custom, like I mentioned before, I'm a fabulous designer, we can discuss some of my previous work and we can change what you want on the sketches."

Mitani's eyes lit up. She turned and looked over at him "I'd really appreciate it if we could look at some sketches… I want to make sure that whatever I get for my boyfriend, it'll be tasteful and-"

A finger was pressed against her lips "Shush. Say no more. I understand entirely, even the words that which will forever remain unspoken speak clearly to me. He must be very special to you to come to me, as I do only the best work." Ayame put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to Mine "I'll get my sketches, but in the mean time, so you won't burst and I won't be helpless, you my dress her."

Mine grinned and grabbed Mitani's wrist, towing her to the back of the shop.

The back dressing room area was quite. Mitani looked over the dresses as Mine searched through the hangers "I swear it was just back here! I know it was! I finished hemming it last week!"

"That's alright, Mine-san, I can just look at the sketches… its fine." Mitani said.

"AH-HA!" Mine exclaimed pulling out a hanger with a garment hung over its shoulders. Mitani's eyes widened slightly as Mine turned toward her "Told you I had it. Ayame helped me fix the hem. That's why it was fresh on my mind." She said taking it of the hanger affectionately. "All of these dresses… Ayame is a genius. It's a treat to be this close to such art." She ran her hand across the various fabrics of the many different dresses.

Mitani took the dress from her, watching the girl in glasses memorized by the dresses she'd helped to create. "You and Ayame must be very close." She said.

Mine froze and blushed. "We're… very close friends. Like, almost best friends." She said softly. She turned to the girl with icy blue eyes slowly with a smile "You can change behind the screen there." She pointed to a changing screen behind Mitani "When you're done, come let me see you! I'm sure Ayame will have found his sketches by then and we can figure out what you want to get." She winked at Mitani.

Mitani smiled and turned, heading back toward the changing screen. She glanced once over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Mine staring at the dresses, her fist pressed against her lips as if in deep thought.

* * *

"Mine, would you be a dear and pick up a new binder later on this evening? I've gone through another, and I haven't had the time to go out lately." Ayame pouted, setting a stack of binders on the table.

"That isn't at all true; you were out earlier today to buy Raspberry tea on a whim!" Mine pointed out with a laugh.

"Well the necessities in life are important. Tea is, but of course, a necessity, and now that I think of it, I could really go for some tea right about now. "Ayame said brightly.

"I'll make us some! Since we don't have raspberry, how about peppermint?" Mine suggested.

"Hmmm, not an idle substitute, but it will do. Oh and might as well come out from behind the curtain now, little one, we can hear it rustle." He said the last part in a sing song voice.

From behind the curtain Mitani winced and flinched away from fabric separating the back room from the waiting room. Ayame and Mitani laughed.

"You're not the first person to model one of my dresses. Mine wears one from my exclusive collection every day, so let's be brave and show us what you look like in proper attire, hmm?"

Proper attire? Mitani thought with an inward scoff. Her cloths may not have been quite as… colorful… as Mine's but they were tasteful. And… she had previously had thought them to be cute.

"Come, now, chop chop!" Ayame called.

Mitani took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain all at once with begrudging endurance and stepped out in to the room.

They stared at her.

She stared back.

They turned to each other. She slumped forward briefly as they seemed to have a silent conversation. They looked back. She straightened up. They turned to each other. "Oh, I agree, Mine."

And Ayame was on his feet in front of her. "Put the kettle on, dear!" He called as Mine hurried out of the room "We'll look at sketches later. Thank you for modeling, little one, by the way, red is your color. White washes you out, and too much blue won't help your eyes, they'll just make them seem plain. Hmmm."

He tapped his chin, looking at her in the deep red knee length dress, the skirt layered and layered until it was full yet still loose so it swayed elegantly, trimmed with lace and tied in the back with a bow. Hand embroidered with black and darker red thread around the neck line, it had detail everywhere, but not in a gaudy way, this off the shoulder dress that fit like it was made for her.

"Wait… we're still looking at sketches right?" Mitani asked, glancing at the pile of binders. The bottom binder said Mine.

"Oh, we can, my dear, but why would you, when you look so absolutely fabulous in this dress. Why waste your time? My Mine is so great with this. She was a blessing ever since she wandered in here one afternoon. Now, hold still, little one! Needles hurt if you move!" He whipped a needle off the table and some thread.

"Wait!" Mitani held up her hands.

Ayame froze, hand holding needle in air "…wait?"

"I just… want to see other options first."

"But my dear child, there are no other options. When creative inspiration hits an artist, it hits hard and nothing can be done to stop it." He lowered his hand. "Look at those binders." He picked up the topmost and flipped it open to faceless figures wearing beautiful dresses. "Everyone was a magical moment of creative inspiration! Do you think I stopped to… _wait_?" he laughed "Not at all. You should feel blessed to be in the presence of such talent! And not only that, but to be witnessing such a master at work!"

He set the binder down and looked over at her "So now… well now my dear that I'm got this dress in my head, anything you ask me to draw for you or alter a sketch for you will come out looking a lot like this. If you want anything different you'll have to let me work from where I'm at right now… with that. So hold still, little one! Needles are sharp!" He lifted his arm, needle in hand.

"Why is the bottom one labeled 'Mine'?" She asked quickly, taking a step back from the approaching designer.

Ayame froze once more, staring down at her. "You're quite chatty, aren't you?"

"You and Mine… are you…?"

"We are terribly close." He said "We're best friends, even."

"Then the binder…" Mitani said, moving towards it. Ayame watched her with an eyebrow raised as she lifted it up. The girl opened it and flipped through the sketches. "Is for her…?" She looked at the sketches of beautiful dresses, but not so faceless figures… they were different. They weren't still. They were… lively. With brilliant smiles.

And thick braids and large glasses.

Besides these features they were just ordinary sketches of dresses.

Mitani stopped at one page. At the drawing of the dress Mine was wearing that day.

Ayame watched her. "Well, I don't know. I made them with her in mind. Inspiration _has_ to come from somewhere. "

Mitani looked up and met his gaze "You love her."

He looked at her and gave a sad smile "Hmm. I wonder. But enough about this, little one, come and-"The tea kettle went off. He sighed. "Mine! Can you get that?" He sang.

"I can't! I'm looking for the lace!"

"But I'm trying to force this child to endure my fittings!!" Ayame pouted.

"Boss!"

"Mine…" Ayame gave an exaggerated sigh as the kettle screamed. "I'll be back. Don't you dare move anywhere little one." He said with a wink and bowed out of the room.

Mitani stood alone in the room, clutching the binder to her chest. She opened it again and looked at the smiling figures and opened up the steal rings holding the papers together, carefully removing the sketches. She folded them over carefully and set the binder back on the coffee table.

"Found it!" Mine called.

Mitani looked up and hurried behind the curtain. She grabbed her cloths and searched through her pockets for money and set it down on the small table before turning to the back exit.

"Where are you going, we haven't finished with the dress…" Mine said, entering the room.

Mitani glanced at her.

"Are those Ayame's sketch's?" Mine asked, setting the lace down next to the money. "What are you doing with those?" She demanded, coming forward.

"I'm just taking them to look at…" Mitani said, looking away.

"No… you can't… they're important. Please." Mine said, grabbing at the corner of one. Mitani bumped against the wall, trying to keep her away.

Ayame walked into the room "What on earth is going on."

"Ayame, you don't have to keep your love for her secrete from everyone else in drawings. It's painful to you. It's painful to her. I know you can't show everyone. And you two can't go around announcing it but if you love her don't hide it in a book."

Ayame dropped his tea cup on the ground and it shattered. "Who are you?"

Mitani gave a small smile "I'm sorry… I've paid for the dress."

She pulled hard and ripped the sketches from Mine's hand. Mine had a small fistful of paper clutched in her hand as she stumbled back and the girl with icy blue eyes darted out the back exit.

Ayame ran to the door and pulled it open. The alley way was empty. From behind him he heard soft cries. The Snake glanced over his shoulder at Mine who sunk to the ground.

"Mine, dear?" He asked, concerned, kneeling down next to her. He wiped away the tears from away from her cheeks. "Mine, hush now, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Boss!" She sobbed.

He laughed softly and she glanced up at him "Don't ever be sorry Mine. You never have anything to be sorry for." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

* * *

Mitani wandered down the street, ignoring odd looks from the people she passed because of the outfit. She heard a horn honking and she sighed, lowering her head.

There was another honk. She turned around and saw the Sohma car Kureno had dropped her off in. It pulled up on the side of the road and the door opened. "Would you like a ride, Mitani-kun? Dressed like that, you could get hurt." Kureno said.

Mitani gave him a confused look but got in, and was instantly greeted by Akito's smirk.

He chuckled as she closed the door and he began to loosen his tie as the car pulled away. She glared out the window, cheeks flushed. "Nice outfit." The head of the family said.

Mitani didn't respond, only tossed the sketches on the seat across from him. Kureno glanced at them and looked sidelong at the girl sitting next to him. Akito lifted his head, black hair falling back into dark eyes as he glanced distastefully down at the collection of papers and looked out his own window. "I want to go home. I'm tired." He said.

* * *

The phone rang several miles away. "Will somebody answer the damn phone!?" The orange haired boy yelled from the second floor.

"You could have easily walked down the stairs and picked it up yourself, stupid Cat." A young boy with delicate features said, walking out of the kitchen to the hallway where the phone sat on the table, ringing loudly.

There was loud pound of footsteps until Kyo appeared on the top of the stairs "Wanna say that again, you god damn Rat?" He challenged, fist clenched in front of him.

Yuki lightly lifted the phone off the receiver and shot Kyo a glare before turning away "Hello, Sohma residence, Yuki speaking." He said politely, smiling.

"YUKI!" Ayame cried into the phone.

The Rat slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Ah. Who was it?" Tohru asked.

"Telemarketer, Honda-san." Yuki said reassuringly, rolling up his sleeves to help her with the dishes.

The phone rang again. Yuki sighed "Would you mind answering the phone, Honda-san? My hands are wet…" He held up his hands for proof.

"Oh! Absolutely! Leave it to me!" She beamed determinedly as the phone continued to ring.

"SOMEONE ANSWER THE PHONE!" Kyo shouted.

"Ah! I'm on my way!" Tohru cried and hurried to the hallway.

The girl answered the phone "Hello! Sohma Residence! Tohru here!" she cried into the phone in a rushed voice.

"Ah! Tohru-kun! It's so refreshing to hear your voice but I simply must speak to Gure-san immediately…"

The phone was gently tugged from her grip. "Ayaa?" Shigure said into the phone, his hand on Tohru's shoulder. "It's you isn't it? I could tell by the look in Yuki's eye." Tohru smiled up at him and walked back to the kitchen, passing the second man in the hallway with a quite "pardon me."

Shigure listened to Ayame talk for awhile. "Eh? So this girl stole your drawing, but she paid for the dress?" He walked toward the entrance to the kitchen pulling the cord as far as it could go so he leaned against the doorway. "One wonders what she plans to do with them." He watched the Rat help Tohru with the dishes.

"It's funny, though, Gure-san, she seemed almost familiar. As if I'd seen her once before, but I can't place it… I really am upset Gure-san. Restless, I keep opening the binder and hoping l'll see them but it hurts each time I find them missing…Mine even tried to stop her. Who would do this?"

"You say you recognized her… What did she look like?"

"She had white hair and brilliant blues eyes…"

"White hair and blue eyes?" The dog repeated. Yuki dropped the dish he was holding into the soapy water. His hand automatically went to his pocket and pulled his wallet where a satin blue ribbon was safely tucked in the folds. He glances over at the Dog, who met his eyes with a slight smile and an intense, challenging gaze. Yuki dropped his eyes and set his wallet on the counter, going back to the dishes.

"Well, this girl sounds quite unique, Aaya, if I see her, I'll be sure to rescue your sketches or report her to the authorities on your behalf."

He waited for the man on the other line to hang up before he returned to the hallway and hung up himself. The Dog looked at the man leaning against the wall in the hallway. "Well Haa-san, seems our dear friend Mitani-kun has struck again."

The man looked at him through narrowed eyes and lifted the cigarette to his mouth again "We should have warned him."

"That's breaking the rules."

"What rules, when have you ever played fair?"

Shigure smiled.

Torhu hurried into the hallway "Hatori-san, would you care to stay for dinner?" She asked with a smile.

The doctor glanced at her. "Yeah, Haa-san, why don't you stay?" Shigure asked, passing the girl to move into the kitchen "What are we having?" He asked the Rat.

The Dragon sighed and nodded "Sure. Thank you." He said, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. He stopped before he entered the kitchen and pulled out another from the pack and placed it in his mouth, lighting it.

* * *

Well! There it is! It's quite a long chapter again!!!!! Sorry!! Next Chapter is… _(a secrete)_ : )

It'll be soon!

**_Please Review!!!!!_**

I hope you liked it!!!

_Sachi-chan_

**See you soon!**


	11. To Win

**To Win**

**Chapter 11**

**To Win **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello! Here we go! To Win, Chapter 10 (appropriately named To Win!) I feel like the story progressed well for the most part! It was a surprise… like I said. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!** YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO!

**x-Bayley-x- **Thankyou for your review!!! I will definitely keep writing more chapters! I'm writing this one until it's done! Please keep reading and keep reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**The Fuzy Llama**- Thankyou for another wonderful review! I had so much fun writing for Ayame and I'm glad you thought that's how it would be, wandering in his shop! And thankyou so much for picking up my mistake! Please keep reading and reviewing!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!! : **_

**I made a mistake last chapter **"I should have left, but I couldn't. You shouldn't have stayed away, but you did." **That's something Kureno says to Mitani… it's not supposed to be that way.** **It's supposed to read:** "I should have left, but I couldn't. You should have stayed away, but you didn't."**It makes more sense that way, and it doesn't mess up my plot. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! I'll re-read like a thousand times next time! SORRY! ** (Thank you Fuzy Llama, I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for you!)

* * *

_She felt the cold blade pressed against her skin. Her fingers shook as they wrapped themselves around the woman's arm, eyes wide, frightened. It was hard to see clearly through her panic. Her threatener spoke, a voice like venom. "I'll do it." _

_The girl winced at the hysteria in her voice. Her breath quickened and images blurred. A child at the other end of the room looked over in their direction. Holding something casually in his hands as the girl began to visibly tremble. "I don't care, kill her if you want." He said offhandedly._

_The noises in the room seemed to grow louder as the girl's heart pounded. The pain didn't hurt on her neck, but she couldn't stop screaming as a maid ran in the room into a puddle of red. It stung on her shoulder, but why did her whole body hurt? She couldn't stop crying. Then the people came. "Get a doctor!" "Ren-san, get out, please" "Wings?!" "Stop crying!" _

"_Will she be alright?" _

Mitani woke up in cold sweat. She sat up slowly, and got out of the bed, looking out of the window of her room to the morning light. It was quite early. She was more than likely one of the first up this day. On days like this, she would take her time getting ready; she was never in a rush to leave the room in the back of the mansion of the main house, as it was rare to get to bed early to begin with. And today was one of those mornings she had something other than getting prepared for the day to occupy herself with. A reoccurring dream of a memory from a long time ago, a turning point in her life…

It was strange to her. Although the memory was such a panic that at the time she couldn't tell what was going on, she was able to take bits and pieces and put them together enough that she could see what had happened. She knew who said what… for the most part… but what was confusing to her was the last person, the voice she couldn't place, the unfamiliar, faceless figure in the doorway who spoke "Will she be alright?" Everyone who wasn't supposed to have known about a girl with wings is said to have had their memory suppressed but still she was curious about that voice rang out more than the others.

The girl sat down on the corner of her bed with a sigh and looked up at her dresser, wondering if she could find something red to wear.

* * *

He wasn't behind Mitani, but he wasn't winning. He couldn't afford to be a step behind, and so far, his game wasn't as it should be. Yuki had excused himself from the table early the night Ayame had called and in the morning was off to his secrete base, so it was hard to try and speak with him. As for the other members of the Juunishi who had come in contact with Mitani, they had not come over to his house in a while, so they were no help.

This is what brought the Dog wandering in the direction toward the Sohma estate. To the very beginning where he could do the most damage. The blue sky was mixed with grey clouds as he passed Kazuma's dojo.

The martial arts master's assistant, Kunimitsu, glanced up as Shigure passed and the men exchanged friendly waves. As the author turned back toward his path, his eyes narrowed slightly, his mind feverishly at work, a smile playing on his lips.

Perhaps, Shigure thought, it was time for a visit with Akito.

He passed through the main gates and stopped to make friendly small talk with whoever approached him until he reached the mansion and opened the doors. "Is Akito in?" he asked a maid front hall. She nodded and he walked passed her down the hallway.

Mitani turned the corner as he did. He smiled brightly down into icy blue eyes that grew could when they locked with his. "Hello, Tani-chan" He said happily, shifting slightly to avoid knocking her shoulder as he passed her now frozen in place body.

She glanced over at him from in front of open doors leading to the gardens and he smiled back at her briefly as he moved down the open hallway, "Not the best plan to just stand in the hall, you might get trampled."

She stared after him until he was out of sight and put a hand to her forehead. How long before the headaches start?

* * *

Mitani didn't want to wander too far. With Shigure visiting Akito it wouldn't be long before she'd get called back. So she left through the front gate and wandered along the sidewalk, her hand trailing along the stone barrier.

"Hey,"

She froze at the sound of the voice and glanced slowly over her shoulder at the boy standing behind her with hair tipped white and ears pierced several times over. Haru's gaze was calm as he studied her, and she dropped her eyes, cursing inwardly to herself.

"Hello." was her polite reply.

She turned back and continued to pull her hand across the rough stone, walking at a slightly faster pace.

"You're that girl right?"

She paused again, letting her hand fall, and looked back at him. He hadn't moved to follow her; in fact, he had leaned his back up against the stone gate, his knee up, bottom of his foot resting against the wall comfortably. His vague expression didn't seem confrontational.

"Which one?" she asked casually.

"From the park," he said bluntly. "The one that helped me find school. I recognize your hair. Don't you recognize mine?" He asked distantly. His eyes feel on her once again.

Mitani smiled warmly, coming forward a bit. "Oh, that's right. You were lost, weren't you? And-"

"You said I helped you."

Mitani stopped and held fast to her smile. "You did."

Haru looked away "You knew a lot about me."

Her expression faded and she looked down briefly.

"And now you're here." He continued.

She nodded. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

He looked at her. "I know. But back then… I didn't run into you just by coincidence, did I?"

Mitani gave a tired smile and shook her head "No, I found you."

"Ah." He said as if he wasn't very surprised. Mitani watched him curiously as she tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear. Haru was silent for a long moment. His mind was on Shigure's conversation with Kisa. Then suddenly "Will you find Rin too?" He asked softly.

Mitani nodded once.

Haru tipped his head to the side "She won't listen, but when you do, tell her I'm waiting… I'm the persistent type." He smiled so slightly that Mitani wasn't sure he was actually smiling at all "And… she can take as long as she wants… as long as she finds me."

Mitani glanced up at him. He starred up at the cloudy blue sky.

"Or else… I'll have to go find her… and she's the resistant type." He added thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

He didn't respond, just stared up at the sky. Mitani looked off toward the direction he was gazing. He stayed silent for a very long moment. The girl shifted uncomfortably as the Cow seemed at ease, his mind somewhere else, and Mitani wondered if she could quietly excuse herself without seeming rude, or if she could just leave all together and perhaps he wouldn't notice at all.

"Hey."

Mitani jumped slightly as Haru's voice brought her back from losing herself in thought.

Haru scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Mitani. "You know Shigure right?"

Icy blue eyes darkened "I'll take that as a yes. He's been asking questions about you."

"What?"

Haru shrugged "I walked in as he was talking to Kisa." He clenched his fist and his knuckle cracked. Mitani took an automatic step back. "He was trying to get answers out of her. He described you to her. I don't know what's going on, but if you have him after you, you'd better be careful."

Mitani frowned. "Thanks."

Haru nodded and turned away, waving over his shoulder as he walked.

She watched the boy walk away from her with wide eyes, confused, and a bit troubled.

* * *

Akito sat on the porch, starring out to the gardens, his chin resting on his knees pulled up to his chest under his robes, a light blanket draped over his slim shoulders.

There was a creak in the floor board behind him.

The head of the house tilted his head slightly to hear more movement… or an announcement of entrance. But there was only mocking silence.

His eyes narrowed. "Go away."

Shigure chuckled "But I only just got here." He leaned lazily against the doorframe. "You'll catch a cold if you sit out in the open like that, Akito-san."

Akito smirked bitterly "Would that make you happy, if I caught a cold and died, huh? You'd all be rid of me forever."

The Dog clucked his tongue "Now why would you say a thing like that, Akito-san? _Everyone_ loves you." His voice was flat.

Akito turned to look him in the eye. Shigure met his gaze dead on and smiled. The head of the home shifted and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter, standing up "Don't look at me like that." He mumbled.

Shigure smiled again as Akito moved toward the end of the patio "I saw Mitani-kun in the hallway before I came here." He said.

"So?" Akito asked severely.

"So…" The Dog repeated playfully, folding his hands into his rob. There was a silence.

Akito glanced over at him "Go aw-"

"What sort of game are you playing, my dear Akito?" Shigure asked gently.

Akito glared and turned away. "I knew it. You're only interested in the game. You want in. You want to be rid of me too. I won't allow it."

Shigure chuckled. "How wrong you are. No, I just want to play to win. I don't need to be involved myself. I'm on your side. Really, Akito-san, do you think you have the upper hand?" Akito glared at the gardens, his nails digging into the blanket. "Mitani-kun isn't as simple as you think. She _will_ cry, it_ will_ hurt her, but she'll still take out most treasured items. You need an Ace in the Hole. You need something she could never see coming."

He put his arm on the wooden beam over Akito's head, and the head of the house looked up at him "In short, you need me, Akito-san."

Akito smirked at the Dog. "Who needs someone who causes trouble?"

Shigure blinked "Well, as I just explained, you do. Do you want her to leave?"

The younger man scowled "You're not helping me, I know you. You do everything for yourself." Akito hissed.

Shigure smiled. "There is a reason."

Akito stared up at him, confused. "Well… to win… among others," Shigure said.

The God glared at him "You will not be excused from this game. She will still take an item from you."

"She can try." He smirked.

Akito looked away into the garden. "What do you want to know?"

Shigure shrugged, looking over the young man's head with a mischievous smile "Actually, I know about as much I need to, my dear, confirming information is what I've come for."

The younger man scoffed "Acting so smug. What do know then?" Akito challenged.

Shigure's eyes narrowed and he tipped his head down took look at the God. "I know Rin is up next, but I won't bother with such a small road block. I know your using the Juunishi's pattern, and I know what she took from Kisa… how she got past Hatori." Akito frowned as the Dog calmly listed his facts. "I know what she wins and where you stash the items-"

"You don't know what she loses?" Akito asked.

Shigure shrugged "In a matter of time. But I bet I can guess the Juzu bead bracelet will be involved as Kyo's item on this scavenger hunt."

Akito chuckled "You haven't got everything figured out, Dog. The Juzu beads will be involved, yes…" he stopped and looked up at the dark haired man.

"But not as _Kyo's_ item." He smirked.

Shigure starred down at Akito and smiled. "Shall we continue the rest of this conversation in private?" He asked, leading Akito back into the warmth, his mind already at work.

* * *

Mitani starred up at the budding blossoms of a cherry tree a little further past the end of the estate, Haru's warning on her mind.

She rubbed her painless temple restlessly with a sigh. _Why was their no calling?_

She starred suspiciously at the distant landmark when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Finally, spring is here."

She looked up at the man with long, grayish hair pulled into a ponytail smiling kindly at the cherry blossom buds.

"I've been waiting. It's been far too cold, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry, am I on your property?" Mitani asked.

"The Dojo's property but its fine, I like visitors. Sometimes I have students who will do homework at the benches, others picnic, as long as there is no litter, I really don't mind. I'm not as strict as the other Sohmas." Something about his voice was reassuring.

"Sohma?" Mitani repeated.

"Yes. Sohma Kazuma. I'm the instructor of this Dojo." He blinked. "I'm a little surprised you don't know who I am. Most kids you're age know someone who has taken lessons here, if they have not done so themselves."

Mitani smiled "I'm sorry. I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing. I've never been able to follow it. I wouldn't be very good at martial arts; I'm not very strong…"

Kazuma's eyes were kind as he spoke, his voice soothing "Not all strength is in muscle. You endure a lot." He patted her once on the head and turned, wandering back up the path up into the dojo.

Mitani starred after him, confused. Her mind was stretching, fighting to pull back a memory. Her stomach twisted as the door closed behind Kazuma and she stared at the door. What was so familiar about him? What was so comforting about his voice?

_I don't care, kill her if you want. _The memory of the dream before crashed down on her, but the one voice that stood out most of all, that had always stood out previously was louder than before, and this time, was not so comforting.

"_Will she be alright?" _Her breath caught in her throat as the voice rang over the memory of the chaotic scene in her mind she could hardly remember. Was that him?

Mitani sprinted up the pathway to the dojo and threw open the door.

"What does that mean!?" She shouted.

A young man starred at her with wide eyes, "Can I help you?" Kunimitsu asked as she blushed.

"Kazuma-san?" She asked.

He pointed down a hallway. She bowed and muttered an apology and a thanks to him softly before she spun around, hurrying down the hallway.

She stopped in front of a set of paper doors at the very end of the hall and glanced back at the young man, who nodded to her.

Looking back at the paper screens, she slowly slid open the door, and peaked in at Kazuma, who glanced over at her from his spot at a polished wood table set with a tea pot and a few cups.

The girl threw the door open the rest of the way "What does that mean?" She asked, less aggressively than before.

"Hmm?" He tipped his head, confused, as he lifted the pot from the center of the table.

"I endure a lot?" She pressed, entering the room. "How would you know?"

"Who doesn't endure their share of burdens?" Kazuma replied calmly, pouring some tea. "Would you like some?"

Mitani blushed "You would have said it to anyone?"

"Probably. Everyone needs encouragement." Kazuma said, filling the teacup for her without a reply. He gestured for her to sit down.

She sighed and dropped to the ground. _Maybe this wasn't him… _

"Thank you…" She said, straightening up to take the cup. _But his voice is just like it… _

"It's fine." He chuckled. "Most people would have just left it alone, you know. Did it really bother you?"

Mitani blew on top of the cup gently and shrugged.

"If that's the case, then you really are strong… you don't want help, you don't want encouragement."

Mitani didn't answer.

"But, at the same time, you may be the one who needs it most of all, Mitani-san."

Mitani froze mid-sip. She lowered her cup and looked at him through the strands of white hair that fell into her eyes, dangerous.

He sipped his tea, at ease.

"Do not mess around with me."

"I didn't mean to insult you by using your name." Kazuma said.

"You lied to me." She accused, standing up.

He looked up at her "When?"

"You said you didn't know I endured a lot and that you'd say it anyone. But you lied. You know who I am."

"I said," He began calmly "That I didn't know a person who hasn't endured their share of burdens."

"What else do you know about me? How much do you know?" She asked. The same feeling of uneasiness that she had from outside the dojo returned to her.

Kazuma blinked "Simply knowing someone's name implies that they know their whole history?" He asked.

"No one knows my name." She said coldly.

He smiled sadly "That must be very sad."

"How do you know who I am?" She demanded. Her mind was thinking of other possibilities. Accusing Shigure, what was he doing telling strangers about her?

Kazuma set his cup on the table "Well, I've met you before… I was visiting the main house. And you were very young… I can understand why you don't remember."

"I remember _a lot_ from back then." She interrupted.

He smiled at her sadly. "But… that day you were bleeding a lot." Her eyes widened slightly and she sat down. "You were in hysterics, screaming for help. You didn't know what was going on. They told me you were terrified because-"He stopped, his face serious and sad "you had never seen your own blood. They had to hold you down."

Mitani starred down into her tea. Kazuma's eyes were on her, kind. "A girl with wings is hard to forget. Thankfully Hatori-kun didn't erase my memories. Or else I'm sure I'd have some sort of vague flashback. I'd much prefer remembering the whole ordeal than seeing strange glimpses. Your voice crying to leave… Akito's yelling about a promise. Both so young but these are memories you can never forget."

"I can't remember details of that part. I only remember events leading up to it and what happened after." Mitani said softly.

"I'm not surprised. There was a lot of activity around you and you were panicking."

"I thought I was going to die."

Kazuma looked over at her. There were tears pooled in icy blue eyes that refused to meet his patient, kind-hearted ones.

She set her empty tea cup on the table and began to stand up but the martial arts instructor filled it with more scalding liquid. "Whatever you say in this dojo is private. To me, or to Kunimistu." He said honestly. "Whether it is about how you don't appreciate big corporations or your dreams for the future or anything in between. Everyone needs someone to talk to over tea."

Kazuma didn't look up at her. Mitani was thankful for that moment to glance warily at door before sitting down again.

She didn't even let out a breath before she spoke. "The first time Akito hit me… was the first time I ever felt pain." Her head was bent as she confessed hesitantly her first memory of the boy and the black handprint her left on her cheek from her paint. "It was so foreign to me; I didn't even know I was hurting. I was more in awe at the sensation." She paused briefly.

He made no reaction and she continued. She explained to Kazuma her promise to Akito and the feather. "I planned on making a promise to always be with Akito. But… promises break… so when I appeared I made a bind like the one in the zodiac. I knew all about it, the original promise that is. I don't remember much before then, I know all about the-"she froze and glanced up.

"It's okay I know too. I know Hatori, remember." Kazuma assured.

She relaxed and continued "I know all about the bind because of what I am… or was… I don't know anymore."

"What's that?"

"The Juunishi's God's Angel, Akito's Guardian angel… I didn't need to appear until he broke. Until the spirit inside him called me. If Akito is miserable or troubled, then so is the spirit as they are one in the same now. Before then I was able to just watch over and stay out of sight. But then Kureno was released and he snapped in front of Yuki."

Mitani took a deep breath "I didn't regret it for awhile. Until that day you mentioned. I did everything he asked. He cried and I sat next to him and listened. I took the verbal torment whenever he was frustrated dutifully, I stayed quiet and watched as he tormented others and didn't protest as he justified himself to me. He misused my bond to get me to steal from Ren… I obeyed without a thought. And every time he cried I would be there. I'm so sick of the sounds of crying, they are the hardest to turn from, even now."

"That day, when you saw me, I felt a different pain for the first time. Along with being hurt that I saw blood, Akito willingly risked me on a chance so he wouldn't have to back down from a challenge. Maybe it was pride but-"

_I don't care, kill her if you want._

The young voice of a childish Akito rang in her ears.

_The young girl knelt in front of Akito, her shoulder wrapper in layers of bandage. "Akito-san…"_

"_Well, you're not dead, are you? Stop acting like it was such a big deal." The boy snapped at her. _

"_Sh-She… had it to my throat." _

"_She didn't kill you. She was bluffing, that woman."_

_Tears dripped down her cheeks, hurt by his words. "She could have…"_

_Akito was up on his feet and in front of her in an instant. He slapped her. "How was I supposed to know that you could die? It's not my fault. You're an angel aren't you?" The young boy shouted. _

_Mitani stared up at him "You'd risk it?" _

"_Risk what?"_

"_My…" She didn't want to finish the sentence._

"_Or loose to that woman? Stop acting like it was such a big deal. You came here for _me_. I can do what I want with you."_

_Mitani wiped her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore." She whispered._

_Akito clenched his teeth and slapped her once more "That isn't your decision, Mitani." He hissed and stormed out of the room._

Mitani looked back up at Kazuma "I willingly gave up my freedom to Akito. It was my prized possession and he destroyed it that day. From that day on I silently resented him, gradually becoming more outspoken. And now I have my opportunity to leave and I will not miss it. I will do anything, I don't care how much it hurts, how much I hurt other people."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kazuma asked.

"To win" Mitani said automatically and felt a sudden wave of nausea. Is this just a game? Was she just trying to beat Akito? "… It's for my freedom…" She added.

"Ah. And if you lose?"

Mitani was quite for a moment. "He already has it… I have nothing to lose." she replied, her eyes lowered.

"Do you mean that?" Kazuma asked.

Mitani didn't respond, only stared into her cup. Kazuma didn't press the subject.

"It's hard sometimes. I did feel sad for him once. And even now I feel guilty leaving. The Juunishi God is easy to serve but Akito is so different. When I feel the bind I made through the feather, it is out of obligation toward him… Akito. But there were times I really started feeling sympathy for him. And it wasn't the bond, or the spirit… I felt like I had played a part in his undoing. When he cries he's so human. He used to tell me everything. But then it changes so quickly and he seems himself as superior. I'm suddenly not worthy. No one is. I've been beginning to hate him. And I know he doesn't trust me anymore. He's waiting for me to prove myself worthy, or beg for forgiveness."

"Would you?"

Mitani shook her head and she felt very childish.

Kazuma smiled kindly. "Whatever you do, Mitani-san, whatever it is for your freedom, do not lose yourself on your journey. Be able to look yourself in the mirror." He advised wisely. "You endure a lot, you're a good person, don't worry." His voice was reassuring again.

Mitani wouldn't meet his eyes. "Thank you…" She said and swallowed hard "for the tea." She added quickly.

"Any time, Mitani-san. Don't hesitate to visit." He said as the girl got to her feet and walked to the door.

She looked back as she moved through the threshold and he waved at her "Have a nice day."

She smiled slightly and left down the hallway.

Mitani exited through the front and put her hand to her still pain free forehead. And for once instead of worrying she took advantage of this opportunity and walked in the direction of town while she still could freely.

* * *

The girl with white hair passed the budding cherry blossom tree, her mind occupied, didn't see a man with dark hair watching her from behind its many branches. He tapped his fan against his chin and looked toward the dojo.

"Hello, Kunimitsu, is Kazuma-san in?" Shigure asked, stepping through the doorway.

"I'm having so many visitors today." Kazuma said, walking in. Kunimitsu excused himself.

"Hmm? Who else? I saw Mitani-kun outside, did she visit to?" the Dog asked.

Kazuma watched Shigure look out the window briefly and back at him. "Yes, for awhile."

"I'm shocked you'd want to talk to her, knowing what she's been up to."

Kazuma didn't respond.

"Putting the Juunishi in front of her selfishly," Shigure looked back at Kazuma, his face serious, mouth set in a grim line. "She's been taking our prized possessions, Kazuma-san."

"For her freedom."

"You two have been talking?"

"Everyone needs someone to talk to,"

"Even you. It may be best to tell me what she told you. …Or help me… I can stop her." Shigure said.

Kazuma looked out the window. "I can't. I couldn't do that."

The Dog tipped his head to the side, his eyes narrowing.

He wouldn't _lie_ to Kazuma.

"Did you know Akito has included Kyo in part of Mitani's quest?"

Kazuma looked at him.

He just wouldn't tell the _truth_. Shigure's eyes were dark. His lips were still set in a line, but it seemed like a challenge. "What do you think his item will be? What Akito has pointed as his prized possession?"

Kazuma's face was grim. His mind was on the Juzu beads.

Shigure's lip turned up slightly. "Come on. Whose side are you really on?"

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!

Chapter 11! Chapter 12 will be up soon!!!

Please _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_! Tell me what you think! _**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_ I love to hear from you!

Thank you for reading! Next time is RIN! :) Aren't you excited??? See you soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

_SACHI-CHANNNN!_


	12. Listen! I'm a Doctor

**To Win**

**Chapter 12**

**Listen! I'm a Doctor. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Hello! Sooo sorry I didn't post a chapter last month! I was busy studying and taking finals! I really wanted to, but I couldn't get myself to sit down and write, too stressed… ha ha ha.

Anyway, I really like the title of this chapter! (I think I'm having more and more fun naming them) Tell me what you think! It's funny I think. *shrugs*

**x-Bayley-x:** I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I know, I didn't want this story to be focused on a pairing. I think it would have gotten in the way, or would have confused me somehow. As for if it turns out okay, please keep reading! You'll find out. 

**The Fuzy Llama:** I loved reading your review! And I was kind of worried to add Kazuma too, but I thought I needed him. And I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!

Well that's all from me! Time for chapter 12! (yay!)_ Please read, and please feel free to leave any thoughts in a review! I'd love to hear what you have to say!_

* * *

She had planned it out perfectly. Just like all the other times before. The girl would pretend to be asleep while the doctor's checked on her and she would stay an extra few minutes (just long enough for a nurse to confirm she was still there, sound asleep) and as soon as the lights has been turned off in her room for the night, she'd throw the sheets off of her.

She had planned it out perfectly and executed it perfectly, she thought as she fumed in the moonlit court yard of the hospital, dark eyes staring up at the window of the room she had escaped from only moments before. Only one mistake… take all belongings of importance with you as you break out or they will be disposed of upon discovery.

She had planned it out _perfectly…_ and that was the problem. It was perfectly flawless, without any trouble spots. She glared at the window and marched back toward the hospital in the moonlight with a hard thought 'Breaking out was probably a lot easier than breaking in'

But finally, the girl managed to climb up onto the narrow ledge and hoist her body threw the partially opened window of the semi-darkened hospital room with little more than a few scrapes on her arms and a skinned knee. She blinked, as dark eyes scanned the room, unaware light eyes were hidden in the shadows waiting for her return to deliver a message, and take another item.

There. On the dresser across from her bed, the first thing she saw when she had woken up that morning and found herself once again in a hospital.

She shifted her weight and her bare feet touched the cold tile floor of the room as she quietly made her way to her target.

"See its funny…" An airy voice said from the far end of the room and the girl froze in place as the lights flicked on "it says her you have a history of breakout out of hospitals, not breaking in" Dark eyes darted to a figure examining a file by the doorway.

Rin glared at the girl in a white lab coat and glanced at the card stationed on top of the dresser "I was just leaving" she said coldly.

Icy blue eyes looked up at her "I don't think that's such a good plan, Sohma-san, according to your charts your treatment isn't fully-"

"I hate hospitals." The girl snapped.

Mitani smiled "Nevertheless, it's beneficial for you. So, if you wouldn't mind, Sohma-san, please-"

"I would mind. Who are you anyway?" Rin demanded. "I've never seen you before. You're not my doctor. Are you even a doctor? How old are you?" She challenged, her eyes scanning the room for the fastest escape route (rather than just jumping blindly two floors onto the pavement)

Mitani smiled again, taking a step away from the door for the convenience of a quick getaway but Rin's suspicion didn't subside that easily. "I'm not a doctor. Not yet anyway, see?" The girl with white hair turned sideways slightly exposing a 'Hello! My Name is…. 'Sticker on the lapel of her lab coat and in the white area filled in with thick black marker the word '**Intern**'.

"I'm just an Intern. I'm in Med School. Usually Doctors just send me to get them coffee. I was sent to see if you had woken up yet. Which should be an easy job, a yes or no question, but… you weren't here. And… I started to think that maybe you were scheduled for surgery so I checked your file." Mitani held up the file "Then I saw your history, and figured you ran away. I didn't want to go back and tell them so I just stayed here trying to think of a new career."

Rin glanced back at the card.

And so did Mitani. "He asked thing to me. 'How old are you?'" She began, coming forward "Except more distantly… your friend."

The girl with light eyes lifted the card off the dresser and Rin tensed up, much to Mitani's own surprise. She could hardly believe Akito was serious when he told her to take the 'Get Well Soon' card written by Haru to Isuzu.

"_Wait, Akito… is that really her prized possession?" Mitani asked, stunned. _

_Akito's eyes fell on her. "What? Is there something else you think?"_

_Mitani looked confused "She… has never seen it yet, has she?"_

"_Shigure once told me that Hatsuharu writes Isuzu a card each time she goes into the hospital. And each time she gets a new one she cares about it more than the last."_

_Mitani's eyes darkened "How do you know Shigure's not lying about the whole thing."_

_Akito smiled "You will find out, won't you?" _

Rin's eyes narrowed while Mitani turned the card over in her hands. She ran her fingers threw her dark hair "Who? Haru? Who let him in?" She asked harshly.

"He said you two were close"

"Yeah, _were_ close. I don't want him near me. I… can't stand the sight of him." Rin looked away angrily.

"He stayed here the whole time that he could, he talked about you like-"

"I don't care, okay! Shut up!"

Mitani's blue eyes widened slightly "I'm sorry." She said quietly holding the card down to her side between two fingers so as little as skin as possible would make contact with in.

Rin clenched her teeth together and dropped down in a chair next to the bed, slamming her fists on the mattress.

Something about touching the card from this broken relationship made Mitani want to abandon her mission. She wanted to give Rin the card, a hug, and disappear. What good would come of handing Akito this? He already knew. He already destroyed them. Was this piece of paper… could this really be her most prized possession?

"H-Haru-san… that's his name right?" Mitani began. Rin didn't react. "Haru-san asked me to tell you something, Isuzu-san." _He had… but far before you had arrived in the hospital. _"You were asleep when he was here" she continued, approaching the girl with her head buried in her arms "He asked me while he left you your card." She said flipping it open.

Mitani starred at the contents of the ordinary store bought card, her expression suddenly growing sad and painful at the badly drawn illustration chibi or a boy with black and white hair and a girl with long black hair contained in a cartoon panel.

"Is this supposed to be you two?" Mitani asked, in a barely audible voice.

Rin lifted her head, her eyes looking at Mitani "That crap artwork?" She scoffed.

The girl nodded, turning her attention to the insider cover of the card, Haru's handwriting taking up the entire length so it was basically black. The things he wrote made Mitani smile a little, because they weren't anything unparticular, nothing you would expect to find in a Get Well Soon card. Nothing about his undying love and commitment and how he was going mad without her, how he would stay by her sick bed until the moment she was healed.

Simpler things that showed that Rin had never really left his mind, almost like he was finishing conversations they had yet to complete. Everything from his thoughts on their favorite restaurants to why it was better to trade video games than buy new ones to his heart felt opinions on books with no dry or witty humor. Including her opinions and agreeing with her on certain aspects while respectfully disagreeing and pointing out (with facts) why he was right on other subjects, but it didn't really matter in the long run, did it? If it did, he would let her win, and gladly look up facts supporting her argument (this statement included as almost a second thought) but would refuse to not acknowledge the facts supporting his.

"Yeah. He can't draw for anything" Rin smiled slight as Mitani's eyes turned back to the comic.

The caption on the bottom was simple but honest.

**_'Anyway… I Miss You… A lot…'_**

Followed by the Cow's signature.

Mitani shut it closed.

Akito would hate this

"Does he give you these a lot?" Mitani asked.

"Every time I'm in the hospital." Rin answered offhandedly. "I told him to stop coming here. I don't want to see him."

"Is that true?"

Rin glared.

Mitani looked away. "Do you want to know what he said?" She asked.

Rin shrugged. "I don't care. " She said, burying her head in her arms again "I don't care about him." Her muffled voice tried to convince herself.

Mitani's hand slipped Haru's card into Rin's file quickly and as she began to speak, she pulled an identical card from the gift shop from the other end "He said that when I see you to tell you that he'll be waiting for you… because he's persistent." She double checked the inside of the card to make sure it was the right one. "I can tell he is. I know he is... The way he keeps coming back, leaving you cards like these. And that… as long as you find him… you can take as long as you want."

Mitani smiled as Rin peered up at her. She set the card at the end of the bed and turned to the door.

She stopped with her hand on the knob. "But, Isuzu-san, listen to me, be careful. Don't allow anything to stop your happiness but don't let yourself get hurt. Don't… put yourself in danger." With that, Mitani exited the room, leaving Rin more than enough confused.

The horse looked at the card and opened it and her eyes widened as the picture and writing was gone, replaced with only

'I'm sorry. Be careful, Isuzu. '

Rin crushed the card in her fist "That Bitch."

* * *

"You would never pass as a doctor."

Shigure looked at the girl standing in the doorway. "Yuh-huh!" He said turning around to her. "All you need are rugged good looks and lab coat."

Kagura smiled, tapping a stack of envelopes in her palm. "Well, you've got one of them nailed, I'll give you that."

"The looks?" He purred, leaning back against Hatori's vacant desk.

"The lab coat." Kagura corrected with giggle. "But that's Hari-chan's."

Shigure tipped his head to the side "Say what you want, Kagura, but you know you can't resist me. I'm absolute masculine perfection. I drive women wild and you are no exception to the rule. I know… I'm a doctor."

"Oh that's right, and how are the _high school _girls responding to you?"

Shigure winced in mock pain. "Kagura, you insult me! Do you really see me as such a perv?"

"Mostly," She shrugged. The boar moved past him and set an envelope from the stack onto Hatori's desk. She turned to Shigure and handed him one as well. "Are you coming to Sacchan's birthday party next weekend?"

Shigure took the envelope and opened the invitation for the party. "Next weekend, huh?" he murmured, scanning the colorful paper until he saw the time of the event. "I'm not sure what my agenda has scheduled for me to do-"

"A high school girl maybe?" Kagura finished quickly at the heel of his sentence, grinning as she held back laughter.

"That joke is going to get old" Shigure shot a look at her over the colorful paper. "Besides, can you really take time out of your planner from stalker Kyo to attend?"

Kagura's smile vanished. She snatched the paper from his hands and marched toward the door as Hatori entered the office.

"Aw, Kagura! Come on, I was only kidding!" Shigure whined, trailing after his cousin. She glared at him as she approached the threshold.

"Are you wearing my lab coat?" Hatori asked.

"Shii-chan! You are so mean to me!" Kagura sobbed, on the brink of tears.

"I wasn't trying to be! I was trying to be funny. I'm sorry, kay'?" he smiled at her. "Don't be mad at me, alright, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura glared at the ground and after a moment nodded. "Fine" She glanced up at a confused looking, ligament doctor, and spoke to him "Hari-chan, there's an invitation on your desk." and began to turn out the door as he glanced at the envelope.

"Kagura" Shigure called. She glanced back at him as he ran his hand through his hair, his hand on desk, and a suggestive look in his eyes "Still don't think I'm a hottie?"

She laughed "Yeah yeah, Shii-chan, you're gorgeous." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hatori stared at Shigure as he opened the envelope. "I feel as though I've missed something. "

"Nothing much, you know how sensitive that kid is about Kyo." Shigure shrugged as Hatori scanned the invitation.

"Don't pick on her for that. She really does care for him." He scolded. "You'd never pass as a doctor…" He added, looking at the lab coat once again.

"Pfft…" Shigure waved off the comment "_Anyone_ can be a doctor, Haa-san. All you need is a lab coat and looks."

"Medical School has nothing to do with it, I suppose?" Hatori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all. That's just for show. Really, at the moment, I'm more of a doctor then you are, since you aren't wearing a lab coat." Shigure reasoned with a grin.

"That's because you're wearing it. Logic like that would prove you to be fraud."

"Am I going to have to seduce you?"

"Stop that."

Shigure smiled, sitting in Hatori's chair before he could do so. "Gonna go to Sacchan's party, Haa-san?"

"Of course. You're not?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Depends if I can clear up my schedule tha-"

"Really, Shigure, what are you going to do? Sleep in until two and watch cartoons? No one's going to cook for you that day, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo will have all been invited."

"I go places!" Shigure defended.

Hatori raised an eyebrow "Your house and here… and I already said I was going."

"Sometimes I make stops on the way here." The dog pouted.

"Everyone else will be going." Hatori digressed, going to his filing cabinet.

The author's eye's flashed "Really? Everyone, you say?"

"Yes, everyone Shigure. It's Kisa's birthday after all." He answered, examining a patient's medical records.

"What about Akito?"

Hatori looked over Shigure. The Dog smiled at him. He propped his head up on his hand.

"Well… Where will our beloved Akito-san be on Sacchan's birthday?"

"He doesn't like attending those sort of events, but I'm sure out of politeness, he has been invited-"

"And so we can naturally assume his toy Kureno won't make an entrance either." Shigure added.

Hatori looked out the window; his mind already knew where the Dog was going.

"But what of good old Mitani-kun?" Shigure mused.

"Akito wouldn't send her where we would all-"

"That is exactly the sort of place Akito would send her, Haa-san!" Shigure cried "Akito doesn't want her to win, this was a challenge, meaning it's supposed to be challeng_ing_, come on, Haa-san."

Hatori looked back at him "I'll have the party canceled."

The Dog's eyes met his and narrowed.

"No."

The doctor lifted his chin as Shigure stood up from the desk. "It's not the right time. I'm doing this now Haa-san, stay out of it. Let it happen."

"If we are right there… if we can stop her we should. For everyone's sake, we should end it all now. Save all of them, save Mitani-kun, save Rin-"

"It'll be Hii-kun," Shigure put in.

Hatori paused "What? Hiro?"

Shigure smiled slightly "Listen… I'm a doctor," he began, adjusting Hatori's lab coat as he moved away from the desk "and I figure if it's at Sacchan's party, it's going to involve Hii-kun. I don't know if Mitani's finished with Rin or not yet, but it all adds up. Makes more sense." He tapped the side of his head "Logically speaking of course."

"I'm not going to just stand there as she steal's a little boy's prized possession."

"Then don't go. Stay here." Shigure suggested off handedly.

"Did you know all of this? Is that why you came here?" Hatori asked, ill at ease, regretting making that phone call.

Shigure smiled again, taking off the jacket "No. Actually, I came here for something different, but kind of related. This started to come to me when you began to convince me to go. I had every intention to ditch, no offense to Sacchan, I love her to pieces, but the kid had a terrible choice of party hours, 11:00 am on a Saturday? No thank you. Nothing that I said is for certain, for all I know Mitani-kun may be sleeping in that day because she isn't after anything and I'll have woken up for nothing. Oh, but we should get coffee after!"

"Then what did you come here for?" Hatori asked, taking his lab coat back from him and hanging it up on the coat rack.

Shigure grinned "I've got some juicy gossip. I can't tell you all the details, but I know something about this challenge that you don't know."

Hatori closed his eyes tightly; getting irritated "why bother? If you won't tell me anyway"

"Well, Haa-san, you'll go and ruin everything if I tell you."

Hatori stayed silent and sighed, turning back to him as he rubbed his temples "What?"

"Kyo's involved too, and I know what his item is… but what's more exciting is what Akito made Tohru's item."

Hatori froze his eyes wide "Tohru Honda? Why her?" He asked quietly, lowering his hands.

Shigure tipped his head to the side, amused "If you thought that was a twist, Haa-san, if only I could tell you what she keeps most prized."

* * *

Mitani stood on the porch, watching Akito in the garden with Kureno, Rin's get well card hidden behind her back. The dark haired man held onto the Rooster's arm on the stone path in the morning sun, whispering words through narrowed eyes. The Rooster nodded, silent, as Akito slipped his arm from his.

Kureno produced a piece of colorful parchment from his pocket and offered it to Akito, his lips moving as the god regarded the note distastefully. Finally, the younger man reached out his hand and the Rooster placed the paper into it. Akito smirked at the paper and chuckled as he spoke to Kureno. The auburn haired man didn't react, other than a subtle nod, before Akito turned back to the porch, leaving the Bird alone in the garden.

"Ah. Hello dear Mitani." Akito spoke as he approached the patio, folding the colorful paper over and over until it was too thick to fold.

"Good morning Akito-san" Mitani said, watching him irritably press the paper between the palms of his hands, trying to compress it to maintain its shape on its own. "What is that?"

"What?" He looked at her and down at his hands once again. His lip turned up in a bitter, painful smirk. "This? It was an invitation." He explained as he applied more pressure.

"An invitation?" Mitani asked as Akito stepped onto the porch and passed her, moving idly into the room. "To what?"

"The Tiger girl's birthday celebration." Akito said spitefully as he blindly tossed the paper to the ground. "The Pig dropped it off today."

"Kisa-san? It's her birthday?"

"Obviously."

Mitani sighed "What's wrong with this Akito-san? So what if it's her birthday? Why are you upset?"

Akito halted at the end of the room and peered over his shoulder at Mitani.

"She didn't offend you by not inviting you… she didn't offend you by celebrating-"

"It sickens me that they celebrate. They… really think they have lives worth celebrating? What have they done? Everything they've done and can do is because of me and I am expected to celebrate for them?" Akito scoffed.

Mitani blinked "She's a little girl, Akito-san, she just wants a party, and she was being nice."

Akito looked away "Regardless…" he muttered as he knelt down on a cushion facing a window.

"What about you Mitani-san?" He asked after several minutes.

Mitani shifted "hmm?"

"Where have you been? Didn't I send you to Isuzu yesterday morning? This is the first I'm seeing you since. You aren't usually gone that long, are you?"

"… Getting into a hospital isn't that eas-"

"Why aren't you gloating?"

Mitani paused.

"Why… aren't you slamming it in front of me and promising me you'll be free?" he asked.

Akito moved on the cushion so that he was facing her "Don't think me foolish, Mitani. I knew you had the card the moment I saw you on the porch. You aren't _that_ hard to read. I don't know how you've been able to snatch up everything from those people."

He stood up slowly and Mitani dropped her blue gaze, his slight smile frightening her. It warned of approaching danger. "So what is it? Why haven't you shown it to me yet?"

"…I-"

"Are you having second thought?" He asked with a chuckled. Mitani raised her eyes "Are you _worried_ about showing me that card?" He questioned as he approached her. The girl took a step back, her grip tightening.

"No, I-"

Akito interrupted "You think I'll be mad if I see it? Are you concerned about what I'll do?"

"Listen, Akito-san, please, you'll need to let me explain it-"

The laughter drained from Akito's expression. "Explain…? You have something to explain to me? Why bother. If you show me the card, I won't listen to you. I do what my judgment calls for. Now, with Hatsuharu and Isuzu, that's a tricky situation. What do you want to do Mitani?"

Akito extended his hand for the card, a dark glint in his eyes.

Mitani stared wide eyed into Akito's brown, challenging ones, and swallowed hard. Whatever resulted from this decision she would feel like she had a hand in. A few moments passed and he lifted his chin, looking down at the girl.

"You're not going to give it to me?"

"No, I am, but Akito-san, I just want you to-"

He grabbed her around her shoulders tightly, nails digging into her skin. "What does the card say, Mitani?"

"Let me explain it to you" She hissed, glaring at him "You'll get the wrong-"

"If you're going to give it to me, just give it to me. If not then you lose."

White hair fell into her eyes as she ducked her head. "What does it say?" He asked again. She clenched her jaw, glaring at the floor.

"Last chance, Dear Mitani." Akito said quietly, lifting Mitani's face up. "It's you… or them. Your choice."

Icy eyes stared back at him with a dark look, and turned away.

Akito smirked "Fine." He said releasing her. "I guess that means that I've-"

"Wait!" Mitani cried, taking a step forward as she reached out to grab Akito, but stopped as his eyes landed on her outstretched hand, with brows furrowed. She lowered her arm and looked away.

"It's not over yet… you didn't win." She said, producing Haru's card to Rin from behind her back.

Akito looked at the card in her hand, and the corner of his lip twitched as he snatched it from her, opening it and reading its contents. A low chuckle escaped from him that raised the hair on the back of her neck. "I knew it."

"Akito, wait, I told you you need to listen, I can explain it. It doesn't say anything about-"

"Shut up! I knew it! Those two, that awful girl! Even after I warned them? Disobedient! Disgusting!" He spat.

"No, Akito. That's not… they haven't done anything, he left her the card, they haven't seen each other since-"

"That vial girl… tempting my things, _my _things. Maybe I should speak to her again. Maybe my message wasn't clear enough."

"Akito-san, no." Mitani said, grabbing Akito's arm. Akito pulled away "Haru wrote the card. Isuzu had nothing to do with it. The card isn't pursuing. You made your point." She lied.

Akito smiled viciously. "That vial girl is on thin, thin ice… you don't fool me Mitani, I know what's going on. She's a temptress. It's disgusting." He moved forward "Women like her with slithering long hair…" he wound his fingers in locks of long white hair "I've seen it before. Once more wrong move…the next time I see that girl… the next time she touches something, anything that's mine, I'll correct this flaw of hers." He said examining the long strands of white wrapped around his fingers. "I'll save clueless Hatsuharu from the claws of a temptress"

With a sharp tug, Akito let go of her and tossed the card aside, moving across the room. He stopped short over the colorful, folded paper.

"And you… Mitani… you can save someone too." Akito said suddenly.

"What?"

Akito lifted the paper off of the ground and unfolded it. "The Sheep from the jaws of a Tiger." He shoved the invitation into her hands. His eyes were mocking.

"Hiro Sohma… The Ram once confessed his love for Kisa to me. Understandably I had a problem with it."

"Understandably." Mitani repeated, sarcastically.

Akito snickered "Mitani, dear, you can do your part and ensure that they don't see each other, can't you? Hiro's item… the gift he will be giving the Tiger on her birthday."

Mitani met Akito's smirk with an appalled look. "A birthday present between two children Akito?"

He shrugged.

"… but… don't you think everyone will have been invited?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Then it's impossible! I'll be seen by the people I took from and the ones who I'll have too and-"

Mitani froze as she remembered…

_Hiro?_

Wasn't he the one who saw her on the playground when she spoke to Kisa?

"This is a challenge, Mitani… if you're found out and it makes it so you can't finish, then its over." Akito said, sitting on the patio.

Mitani looked over her shoulder and back at Akito and knelt nearby him, she had some time before Saturday…

"What's wrong Akito-san?"

Four days to be precise.

Akito pulled his knees up to his chest, glaring darkly into the gardens "Don't try to trick me Mitani…"

She had been neglecting her first job.

Mitani didn't reply, she only sat next to him until Kureno came in to check if Akito was too cold.

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter twelve! YUP!** Hiro **is up next! And I'm excited! I love his character! So you'll have to see what it's like!

_Please review! I love hearing your opinions and thoughts! Anything you want to say! I'm all ears!_

Thank you so much for reading!

As always!

_Sachi-chan!_


	13. The Thought That Counts

**To Win**

**It's the Thought That Counts**

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Hello! Welcome to chapter 13 of 'To Win' featuring Hiro Sohma! Please Read, Please Review! (Sorry I waited again until the last minute to update.)

**hyourin-kusabana**- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm glad to hear from you again! Please keep reading! I hope you like this chapter as much!

**I love this fan fic-** ^_^ first I like your name a lot, mysterious reviewer! Tohru's prized possession will come in time! And I'm glad you like my plot twists! Thank you!

**qaz22**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you think they're in character! And that fruits baskety touch is something I'm happy about! (I think I get it!)

**loritakitochan**- Thank you for reading (and continuing to read!!) I hope you will continue too! I appreciate reviews of all kinds! I look forward to further comments ^_^ Thanks for giving the story a chance.

**x-Bayley-x**- thanks for another review! There's more to come! I hope you enjoy it!

**TheFuzyLlama**- …. No review yet… :'( *sigh* (lol, jk) thanks for the message! I can't wait to read you're for ch.12 when you get around to it! (And this chapter too maybe…) ^_^

That's all from me! Please read and feel free to leave any thoughts in a _review!_ I'd love to hear what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh wow," Yuki managed to murmur as he entered the kitchen just as Tohru was adding the finishing touches onto a pink frosted cake. "That looks wonderful. How early did you get up to do this?" He tried to act less tired then he was.

Tohru smiled at him "It wasn't that bad, I went to bed early last night. Kisa-san always said that she like this cake so-"

"-So it doesn't mean you had to cater the whole damn party." Kyo muttered from the table, making the girl wince.

The Rat's eyes flicked in his direction "She's helping out. It's what civilized people do for one another. Instead of being a bigger burden then you already are, you could take an example and see how you could help her out."

Tohru lifted her head "Ah, no… it's-" she began, looking over her shoulder as Kyo cut her off with a vicious glare at Yuki.

"Oh yeah? Watch what you say, you Goddamn Rat, cause I think you're the one who needs an example. I've been here all mornin', where the hell have you been? Catching up on beauty sleep?"

The girl turned around slowly as they stared each other down, unsure whether this was an argument worth interrupting or not.

"U-um, please-"

"Complaining all morning is just distracting. You got in her way, I'm sure"

Kyo shot up from his seat "I wasn't complaining!"

"I knew it." Shigure yawned, stretching his arms out his head dramatically in the doorway.

"Ah! Good morning!" Torhu said, relieved that Shigure entered.

"Morning." He grinned. "I knew it." He baited.

"Knew what?" She asked, taking the bait fast to further prevent the argument.

"I simply knew that I wouldn't have to set an alarm with these two." He winked as he passed her. The man glanced at the food the girl had prepared as he took a mug from the cupboard. "It was really very nice of you to volunteer to make some of the food Torhu-kun." He remarked, filling the mug with tea she had made that morning. "These are all Satchan's favorites right?"

"Right!" Tohru answered eagerly as he sipped from his cup.

"Yeah but it means we'll be the first ones there, won't we?" Kyo said dully.

"Yes, well… I couldn't think of what else to get Kisa-san as a present, and I knew she would like the-UWAH!"

Tohru jumped as Shigure dropped his mug on the floor with a loud 'CLONK!'

"Shigure!" Kyo shouted as Tohru clutched the counter, catching her breath "Aw, you probably cracked it!"

"Was that necessary?" Yuki asked, exasperated.

"It was a reflex!" He defended. Torhu shakily reached for a rag from the sink to wipe up its spilled tea.

"No, don't you clean it up! He's gonna do it!" Kyo yelled at Tohru.

"Please Shigure, that's an over dramatized reflex. Simply set the mug down next time and express your shock or 'sudden realization' with practical words." Yuki sighed.

"No one has a reflex like that, Yuki-kun. I you react like that, you're not well."

"We'll run out of pottery your way." The boy argued.

"What did you realize so suddenly?" Tohru asked from the floor, letting Kyo take the mug from her hands. He groaned at the crack on its side.

Shigure looked over at her "Tohru-kun… it's awful. You have a marvelous gift for Satchan… and I haven't gotten her anything at all!"

"Ah! Oh no! That's terrible! Do you want to share my gift?" She offered, standing up with a smile. Both boys looked over.

Shigure's eyes lit up. "Really?"

The girl smiled again, on the verge of answering when a pale hand covered her mouth "No." Yuki answered for her.

The Dog's eyes turned to the Rat's. "Well well, Yuki-kun, why is that? Is your name already on the card for the Tohru Honda catering company?"

"No, actually, I have my own gift." Yuki replied.

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "I see, and what about you, Kyo? Sharing with Torhu?"

The Cat didn't meet his eyes. "I got the kid something too. It's just some toy I like when I was little too."

"Really?! You're kidding!"

"Shut up! There's still time before the party. Go out and get something." Kyo said.

"Fine!" Shigure sighed, walking reluctantly to the door. "I'll go. Assuming I'll actually show up for the party…" He glanced over at them.

They stared back at him for a moment. Then- "If you wanted company, you should have just asked." Yuki said kindly, coming over to him with open arms.

Shigure wavered "Wait, no-"

"You won't win this one, Shigure. Don't manipulate her into putting your name on her gift. If you need a chaperon, you'll get one." Yuki whispered coldly once they were out of Tohru's hearing range. "We'll meet you there, Honda-san. I'm sorry I won't be able to help you carry your things. Try not to burden her, Cat."

Shigure smiled as the two of them left.

* * *

Everything about it was conflicting to him. The shiny wrapping paper his mother helped him with when a bag didn't seem good enough, the thought of it being unwrapped. Oh God, in front of everyone? They'd all see it… they all knew what he usually gave as gifts (if he gave a gift at all.) What would they say? But if he asked her to open it later, that would draw more attention. Even the way he held the gift. Should it be gingerly? Or causal…

"I'm leaving now, Mom. I'll see you there." The young boy called over his shoulder as he moved down the sidewalk.

"Alright Hiro-chan! Bye Honey!" Satsuki called as her son turned the corner, disappearing behind a row of tall bushes lining a wooden fence.

As Hiro turned down the road lined with trees, making his way through Sohma property, he tucked the present under his arm securely and dialed her number on his cell phone.

"Hey. It's Hiro. It Kisa there?" he asked her mother as he passed Kazuma's dojo and ignored a wave from Kunimitsu as he spoke on the phone.

"…No… its fine. Just… I'm on my way. …Yeah. I said I would be there early to help set up, but I'm running a little late and-"

He blinked "What?" He clenched his teeth "Why is _she_ there? I was going to-"

Hiro stopped at a cobblestone pathway "Whatever. Tell her I'll see her soon." He snapped the phone shut and it took everything in him to resist throwing it at the ground. He groaned "I hate that stupid woman."

Torhu Honda! Who does she think she is? Why was she even invited in the first place? And then… to take over the party? Talk about needy. With her there… Kisa would never see him… _Tohru _fixed her… _She _protects her…_ She_ was her best friend! Her mom! Her sister! Tohru gets every bit of Kisa! Why couldn't Tohru let him have this? Why couldn't she let him win one? Tohru loves Kisa… Alright, yeah! We get it! We already know!

Hiro looked at the present in his hands. Give someone else a chance, Tohru.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hiro looked up into oddly light colored eyes looking at him from further down the path, strange blue eyes that didn't seem all that new to him.

Mitani noted the gift in his hands as she took a step forward. "Are you alright? Hey little-"

As memory of a cloudy day at the park dawned on him, his gaze hardened, and suddenly her strange blue eyes seemed more freakish then unique. This girl was near Kisa. The same day that her stuffed toy went missing, and then she vanished too.

"Why do you care? Does it matter to you? Would you actually do anything to help me or are you just asking because it's the right thing to do? So you have some sort of false sense of responsibility for my well-being? Is that it?"

Mitani blinked "Huh?"

"The polite response from me would be 'No, thank you' and go on my jolly way, despite anything that that may be really hurting me. But what if I was bleeding internally? Would you carry me to the hospital? Would you spend your own money to buy me medicine? I bet you ask everyone okay just to come off as a good, kind hearted person, but if someone really needed you, you'd be the type who 'conveniently' has somewhere else to be. I really can't stand two faced people." Hiro fired off hotly, moving past her.

Mitani blinked again. She turned a moment later and followed him "Wait!" She called, once she recovered from shock.

Hiro looked over his shoulder at her "What? You need me? Really? Wow. That really is a straightforward example of a two-face right there." He clucked his tongue.

Mitani gaped at the direct insult. _This is the boy who is in love with sweet little Kisa?_

The Ram raised an eyebrow "Don't look so surprised. Someone like you isn't hard to come by. It's probably because you don't seem to have a personality so you have to make conversation with a kid on the weekend cause you have no friends of your own. Next time, don't open with clichés like 'are you okay?' If you want to know for real, I think I have allergies." Hiro shrugged "The pollen count is high this time of year." He looked over at her pointedly "You can use_ that_ as a conversation starter next time." The boy smirked at her shocked expression "You're welcome."

He turned around and moved further down the sidewalk away from the stunned girl. Mitani took a few quick steps to follow the boy, but slowed her pace when he turned into a path leading up to a house. She hesitated momentarily at the gateway before she entered after him, the sound of familiar voices echoing from the party behind the walls. Hiro glanced back at her, incredulously.

"Wha-" He began, suspicious of the strange girl who had re-appeared on the day of Kisa's party, his mind accusing her of being dangerous for her former disappearance and the relation of the events he had seen her at. Was she a threat to Kisa?

"Alright" Mitani interrupted. "I'm sorry. You didn't look sick, okay?" She said, approaching the porch he stood on. Hiro turned to face her, his back facing the door.

"But you were looking at that present with this weird sort of… angry look. Like you weren't sure what it was. I was just making sure you were okay." She took a step a risky step onto the patio.

Hiro's hand twitched but he didn't move. Ayame's booming laughter echoed out from behind him.

"So? Why are you so nosy? What if I had some sort of deep, emotional connection to this gift and you were asking something personal? What if you were bringing up some emotional memories from my past, huh? Who are you to ask about this?" Hiro scoffed, suspicion rising.

"Don't answer then." Mitani shrugged, trying to keep composed. "Is it a special occasion?"

The boy regarded her seriously, and for just a moment the girl thought she may have had a break through. "Now that you mention it…" He mused, thinking for a moment. "A special occasion… Well."

Hiro raised an eyebrow sharply looking up at her "Halloween, maybe, considering your looks. Honestly, White hair? Blue eyes like that? You could pass as a ghost in any horror movie. You look really creepy. Stop dying your hair and take out the contacts, and while you're at it, don't be a creeper anymore. That's my advice for you, free of all charge. Seriously, who takes personal interest in some strange kid's life."

Mitani scowled slightly, her face flushed, and took another step forward. Hiro's hand flashed onto the doorbell. She froze.

"I've seen you before." Hiro said, his eyes narrowed.

"I've seen _you_ before." She volleyed back.

"Cute. You were there with Kisa, and now showing up on her birthday. Did you take Tora-chan? That's low, stealing from a kid, then trying to ruin her birthday. Why terrorize her? What do you want? Is it because you have self esteem issues?" He asked.

"I didn't terrorize her. I'm not going to ruin her party." Mitani defend.

"Why are you here then, huh? You just happen to see some kid in need and wanted to help out? Like you helped her? How did you disappear like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't disappear." Mitani answered.

"I wonder if you could do it again." Hiro thought, tapping softly on the button. Blue eyes narrowed. "Maybe instead you should just leave. Really, aren't you supposed to be the older one here? Come on, you can't possibly say you were outsmarted by a _middle schooler_. If you had any determination at all to ruin Kisa's life, you'd shove me aside and do it already."

"I'm not trying to-!" she tried to protest.

"But you don't really seem to have any will at all. I guess people with no personality are content to be nothing. The only thing interesting about them is a chemical to change their hair color, but that can only make them freaky. So what, you like being a social outcast? At least choose a different color next time. God, people have no tastes."

"My hair is naturally white." Mitani growled, moving forward as Hatori turned down the distant path.

Hiro pressed the doorbell and Mitani froze, as did Hatori when he caught sight of her from a distance.

Hiro smirked "So…" The boy began "Usually, Kisa takes longer to answer the door then her mother. Wanna make a bet to see who answers?"

Hatori watched, eyes wide, and began to move toward them. Mitani stalked toward Hiro. The Doctor feared the boy had pushed her to a point of desperation.

Hazel eyes stared up into unusually icy ones. They seemed to capture him somehow, holding his gaze in the odd shade. Then-

"OW!"

Hatori stopped on the pathway, shocked and a bit confused after Mitani smacked Hiro on the back of his head. The boy rubbed the spot where the back of her hand made contact with as she grabbed him by the collar and towed him off the patio, into the garden on the side of the house muttering "You are a stupid little boy."

The front door opened and Kisa looked out. She waved at Hatori who held up a finger for a moment. Mitani glanced in the Doctor's direction from her hiding spot as Kisa scurried back into the house and turned her attention back to Hiro who sat on the ground, eyes shut tight, making a show of pain.

"It didn't hurt that much." Mitani rolled her eyes.

"I'll sue you."

"Go for it." She yanked the present from his hands as he protested, getting immediately to his feet. "Wow, it's healed." She commented dryly.

"Give it back, crook!"

"Listen! You think whatever this thing is can make everything better? How'd you buy it? Sohma money? No. It can't. So stop it, okay?"

Hiro stared up at her "What?"

"Stop trying to impress her! Stop acting tough to everyone else because you're putting up walls. Just be there for her. Stop saying you will and just do it. Instead of acting tough… just look at her. While you're busy doing that tough talk, she's left alone! Don't do that anymore more! She doesn't need that. Nothing you could ever get her could replace you. So go and protect her the best you can."

"Stop it! Stop talking like you know what's going on, alright! I need that gift! She doesn't even notice me until-"

Mitani smiled sadly, tucking the present under her arm "She's not the one who doesn't notice. She notices everything. Listen, she has Sohma money too, but why does she still cry? Maybe you should notice how much you mean to her instead. Maybe instead you should notice her instead of obsessing how to impress her. She was there all along. Even if you are forced apart, there is no reason you can't make sure no one ever hurts her. There is no reason you can't make her smile."

Hiro stared at her "I've made her smile…" He argued.

"Yeah?" Mitani asked.

His eyes narrowed. He turned around and stepped back up onto the porch, walking toward the door.

Hatori's eyes widened slightly as the boy ran to doorbell and Mitani took a deep breath. As she let it out, her eyes traveled to the Doctor's direction. Their gazes locked for a moment. Her expression wasn't apologetic or guilty. It was something Hatori was surprised to see her wear. As if she were proving a point.

With a final glance at Hiro, the girl took several steps backward into the shade and then turned, pushing through the bushes and out of sight.

Kisa opened the door again and blinked. "Eh? Hiro-chan?" She blushed "I thought it would be Hatori-oji-chan!" She exclaimed.

Hatori glanced in the direction of the conversation and began to move forward.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Well sorry to disappoint you." He sighed.

She gasped "Oh no." Kisa said, blushing once more and Hiro smiled slightly as she took his hand "I'm not! I'm very happy. Thank you for coming to my party, Hiro-chan."

"Yeah, well, I made some room on my calendar. But next time send the invitations out earlier. Last minute isn't as-" He stopped when he glanced at the empty spot next to the porch.

"Eh? Hiro-chan… What is it? You didn't have to miss anything important did you?" Kisa asked, concerned.

Hiro frowned slightly "No. No, I'm just kidding. I think the Sohma's should invest in a gate around the outer estate though… or at least your parents should think about building one around your yard." He said causally.

"Huh?"

"Happy Birthday, Kisa." Hatori said, stopping Hiro from going any futher.

"Thank you Hatori-oji-chan!"

"Is everyone here?" He asked her, kneeling down so she could comfortably wrap her arms around him.

"Um, not yet. Oneechan and Kyo-niisan and Haru-niichan came early, but Rit-niichan isn't here yet… and is Isuzu-nee…?" She looked at Hiro.

The boy shook his head "Sorry Kisa." She nodded

"Is Shigure here?" Hatori asked.

"Not yet. He and Yuki-niichan are on their way." Kisa answered.

"Hm." Hatori wondered how Shigure would feel when he realized he'd missed it.

"Hatori-oji-chan?" Kisa tugged on his sleeve as he entered the house and Tohru greeted Hiro. The Doctor glanced down at her. "Ah… he's not com…" She faltered and looked down at her feet. "I… invited him… but I… is … is he?... Is Aki-"

"Don't worry Kisa. He can't make it." Hatori answered her as Ayame waved at him. "It's fine though. He got your invitation… and he was happy to be invited. He's sorry he couldn't make it." He lied.

Kisa watched as Hatori walked to Ayame and she rubbed her arms, very much away of the lie. Hiro took a breath and gently took her hands "Your fine. He's not mad." Hiro assured.

Kisa smiled at him.

"That's just too cute." Haru said absently from the couch. Hiro flinched.

"Cute, cute, cuuute!" Momiji echoed from next to the ox.

* * *

The two of them walked up the tree lined road, the taller of the duo carrying his newly bought gift in a bag by his side, the younger holding his in front of him.

"I'm just saying we could have been there by now." Shigure said offhandly.

"Honda-san worked on that meal alone. Shut up about it. We probably could have been here already if you hadn't taken so long choosing a color." His tone bordered on irritation.

"The color of a lava lamp reveals a lot about a person, Yuki-kun." Shigure said wisely.

"Well at least you made an academic decision between the two options." Yuki commented sarcastically.

"Now now, the glitter lamps hardly made it an easy choice. If you count those in the possibilities are endless." He smiled as he slowly came to a halt, his eyes trained in a different direction.

A girl with long white hair and a present held securely in her arms gradually made her way to the Main Gate, trying to stay off the main path as much as possible.

"I think even the sales people were surprised you were the adult." Yuki retorted coolly, turning into the cobblestone pathway on his way to Kisa's house.

The boy stopped when he realized the Dog wasn't by his side. He glanced back at him "Shigure?" He turned back to him. Yuki took a few steps forward as Shigure watched white hair disappear behind a tall wooden fence around a corner. The Rat took another step forward, warily watching the man "Shigure?" He asked again.

Shigure looked over at him slowly and Yuki froze. "Yuki-kun, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He began with a smile that made the Rat's eyes widen. The boy turned sharply and walked briskly to Kisa's house alone.

* * *

The Tiger's mother let Yuki in, leaving the door open as she spotted Shigure trailing behind him further down the path. The Rat politely smiled at the woman and handed her his gift, asking where his younger cousin was, but before her mother could answer, Ayame put a hand on his shoulder.

"The birthday girl is in the other room, my dearest brother, celebrating with some of her most treasured relations another year of health. I wonder if I can tear her aware from the lavish attention her company is raining on her. I may have to for her own good, for someone not used to such fanfare might be over whelmed at the sudden on slot of excitement. But it's nothing new to me, I'm contently surrounded by adornment, and thus I'm glad for a any sort of break. You, my dear Yuki, who follows quite close in my footsteps, must also understand the burdens of constant popularity."

"Nii-san-" Yuki warned as Ayame trotted off towards the other room.

"No need to thank me, little brother! I'll go save the little Tiger so you can greet her with the warmest of all birthday wishes!" The Snake called over his shoulder as he passed Hatori into the active room.

Shigure entered the house behind the Rat. "Haa-san!" He waved, taking off his shoes in the doorway cheerily. Yuki glanced at the man and met his eyes. The Dog smiled at him easily and the boy looked away once more.

Ayame rushed out of the lively room, Kisa in tow "Greetings, Gure-san!" He sang, as he presented the girl to Yuki.

"Hiya, Aya." Shigure said before crouching low to Kisa's level. "Hey Satchan! Happy Birthday." He said, presenting her with her gift "You're lucky I actually brought it here. I spent so much time picking it out I wanted to keep it. I may go back and buy one for myself." He winked at the little girl and tousled her hair.

She giggled "Thank you Shigure-oji-chan."

"No, no. I'm totally serious. Right, Yuki-kun?" Shigure smiled calmly up at the boy in a strange sort of way.

Yuki hesitated momentarily and glanced at the man, guarded, and then at Kisa. He smiled at her kindly "Right." He said, kneeling down. He wrapped his arms around her "Happy Birthday." He said. Shigure got to his feet and went over to the Doctor as Yuki and Kisa talked briefly and Ayame tried to get her to open the gift before it was time to open presents, curious to see what Shigure brought.

"Hi Haa-san, how's the party?" Shigure asked. "I bought Satchan a Lava lamp for a present. It was last minute but it was still a good gift, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know." Hatori remarked indifferently, as Kisa's mother carried the author's gift into the other room much to Ayame's disappointment.

"But despite the time it took me to pick out the color" he digressed "my lava lamp is problem nothing compared to what Hii-kun's gift was." His tone was disturbingly nonchalant.

The Dragon's watched him take some of Tohru's snacks from the table "I wonder what that says about our little Ram that his prized possession was something he was giving away. It's not selflessness since it's something he bought, I think its insecurity. What do you think?"

"You knew what it was going to be?" Hatori asked as Shigure bit into a rice cake.

The Dog held up a finger for patience as he chewed, shaking his head. "No." He managed his mouth full. He swallowed. "I don't even think Akito knows. The gift was wrapped. I just saw Mitani as I was headed in."

"Did you miss her on purpose? I thought you'd want to see it happen."

"Well it's not like she had a scheduled time to show up. Even if I came on time, I'd have to camp out to catch her in the act. I'm lucky I got a glimpse at all."

Hatori didn't look at Shigure when he glanced at him. "What?" The Dog asked. "What is it?"

He gasped "You _saw_ it didn't you!" He whispered giddily. Hatori didn't respond. "You saw it and you didn't stop it! Oh wow! Why not? Haa-san? Haa-san? Why not?!" He asked excitedly.

"I never said I saw it." Hatori said, going into the room with the rest of the guests, irritated at the man's behavior and his own inability to answer the question.

Kisa followed Shigure into the room when she heard Momiji calling her name, begging for the distribution of cake.

As Ayame went to follow his friend, Yuki tugged on his brother's sleeve "Hey, Nii-san, wait for a moment."

The Snake froze the moment the fabric of his cloths pulled.

"But of course, my dearest, darling brother! Whatever can I do for you? Shall I fetch you some other relative to greet you? Or do you require an announcement of your arrival?"

Yuki sighed, letting his hand fall "No, it's nothing like that." He said

"Then what is it, hmm? Please feel free to speak your mind and tell your older, most caring sibling anything that troubles you." Ayame chirped, sinking elegantly onto a cushion and beckoning the boy to do the same who hesitated before following suit. "Now speak your mind as I have told you too! Let nii-san fight your battles for you, honey!"

"Please don't call-"Yuki stopped, pinched the bridge of his nose, and prayed for patience. "I heard your shop was robbed by-"

"It was horrible! My sketches, Yuki! My private collection! She came in, and then made off with my most treasured collection of sketches! Honestly, the nerve of some people!" Ayame huffed.

The boy waited for a moment. "She… what was she like."

"Terrible. A thief through and through I'd suspect. Who knows what else she's stolen. Why, if Mine hadn't caught her, I bet she'd taken the entire store!"

"Nii-san-"

"Not to mention she didn't let me finish the alterations on the dress she'd tried on, even after I gave her such nice advice!"

"Nii-san-"

"To think that I have become a victim of robbery from some girl possessing as a customer! Who knows whats going to happen with those sketches-"

"Nii-san!" Yuki cried

Ayame stopped, looking at him, stunned. "Nii-san, please. This is serious. I think I know her. I mean…" the boy removed his wallet, and from his wallet, he pulled the ribbon "I think I've met her too."

Ayame took the ribbon from Yuki's fingers. He studied it for a long moment. The blue of the ribbon was an exact match of strange girl's eyes. "Did she hurt you?" Ayame asked, his tone was serious.

"No, Nii-san. She just seemed to say some things that were… " He looked down at his hands. "And somethings about her… were so comforting? Or maybe just intriguing, she seemed so familiar with me." He paused. "She knew about Honda-san."

"She seems like she knows a lot, doesn't she. I don't think that very good. I prefer to remain a tad bit mysterious and allusive. It was a little unsettling to me that she seemed to be on base so easily. I mean, how she finds what words are most personal so quick and speaks like she knows you." Ayame commented lightly. But Yuki didn't brighten up.

"She knew my name too." He said. "I only met her on the street."

"Well Yuki, you know you're popular, everyone knows you." Ayame tried to reassure unsuccessfully.

"Aren't you at all concerned that the same girl shows up infront of both of us and then just disappears?" Yuki demanded.

Ayame blinked. "Disappears? You didn't see her walk away?"

"No." Yuki flushed. "I was distracted." He didn't want to say a bike crashed into him.

"Did she pickpocket you?" Ayame asked "Is anything missing?"

"Not that I know of." The boy sighed.

"I think your fine, Yuki. I do admit it's strange that one minture she's there speaking that mysterious way she speaks and the next moment she's gone, but… don't worry. Nii-san is here." He smiled sincerely.

The boy ran his hand through his hair. "Thanks." He said, less at ease than ever.

"Now come! Lest we keep our public waiting." Ayame said, getting to his feet, holding out his hand to Yuki.

"Nii-san." The boy said slowly, rising to his feet.

"Hmm?"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, dear brother. That's something we never got around to talking about."

* * *

There you have it! It was long! Wow! I feel like whenever Ayame is in it, it's long! Ha ha ha! (even though he's only at the end! )

**Please review! **Thankyou for reading!

Next chapter up shortly!

Sachi-chan!


	14. The Bet

**To Win**

**The Bet**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 14! It's been way to long since I've posted! I wanted to post the next chapter of my other story 'You Started It' first, but I didn't finish it first. And instead of making more people wait, I met half way! That chapter will be up soon!

**hyourin-kusabana**- Thank you for another kind review! I'm really happy you were excited to read my last chapter! Hopefully you'll be as excited this time!

**loritakitochan- **I'm so happy you continued to read my story!!! And I'm even happier that you liked my last chapter!! Thank you for all your reviews!

**TheFuzyLlama- **Yay! You've come back!!!! I'm so happy you reviewed again!!! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!!

Again I am SOOO SORRY it took me so long to update! This chapter was sort of difficult to write, too! But I can't wait until the next one! Please read! Please enjoy! Please _**review**_!!!

* * *

"_Oh well hello Shigure-kun." The woman said to the teenage boy who approached her. _

_The boy smiled at her with narrowed eyes. "Hello."_

"_I haven't seen you in awhile. No one visits me much." She pouted, her own eyes darkening. _

_He shrugged "I've been busy, but hey, I've got a question for you, Ren-san. Do you know about Mitani-kun? She's that little girl that hangs around Akito."_

_Ren stared, her smiled hardening "Really? Why should I care?"_

"_Well, I've heard she's willing to do anything for Akito." Shigure said, stressing the word anything as he turned away from her outstretched hand casually and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

_

"_Will you tell me your name?" Yuki asked her in a hushed tone. _

Mitani stood quietly at the far end of the room and watched through half glazed eyes as Akito unwrapped Hiro's present.

Back at Kisa's house, the party went on and the present went unmissed as she had intended, but she had not passed by without leaving a vague curiosity behind.

More than vague, perhaps.

It was an uneasiness that hung in the air.

Kureno knelt beside Akito in silence as the gift wrap revealed a wooden jewelry box with a tiger carved in its top delicately. He lifted the lid gingerly.

"_Nobody knows my name"_

_He smiled sadly "That must be very sad." _

That's not exactly true. Some people knew her name. But they weren't her friends, really. She was safer the less people knew who she was. She knew that now.

But it was a lesson learned in a very difficult way.

Akito pulled out a thin golden chain with a heart-shaped locket at the end. Kureno looked over at Mitani as Akito smiled "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" He asked, turning it over in his hands.

"_Are you the little girl everyone is talking about? Mitani-chan?" The woman asked, bending down to her level. A golden oval locket hung around her neck. "I've heard so much about you." _

Before, if someone had asked her what her name was Mitani wouldn't know not to answer honestly. She wasn't familiar with anything other than good intentions. In her memory she can recall the very moment Kureno bowed in front of her and asked her name, and she responded after a moment's hesitation and Hatori's introduction as well. They were both in their teens. She was only a child. She didn't know anything outside of what she saw in Akito and what she observed from others wandering the houses.

Her name was known by some maids, but it wasn't more than passing acquaintances. Really, what's in a name?

It leads to familiarity.

Mitani knew the danger of telling her name to the wrong person now. If she had to pick one, her choice was now security over companionship. There was nothing sad about learning to be lonely.

_The young girl walked along the stone path behind the mansion in the brisk air. She stretched her arms out on either side of her and bent her head slowly to watch her feet step one carefully in front of the other, focused on keeping her balance, her windblown hair hanging over her shoulders. _

"_Hey there"_

_The girl stumbled slightly. She turned around to see a boy in his teens standing behind her on the path and smiled politely at him. She'd seen him before._

_He smiled back, and walked forward toward the younger girl, tucking his hands into his pockets."Are you Akito's friend?" He asked her._

_She stared up at him for a long moment. _

_The boy tipped his head to the side with a small smile "You are, aren't you? I know you are, I've seen you before." He grinned "Do you know me?"_

"_I've seen you." She answered in an airy voice. _

_He chuckled and shrugged "Fair enough. I'm friends with Akito too. What's your name?"_

_She blinked and then answered hesitantly "My name is Mitani." _

"_Hey,Tani-chan. I'm Shigure." He smiled down at her "It's nice to meet you."_

Akito stowed away the jewelry box and the locket in the large box on the table. Mitani hugged her arms tight to her, drumming her fingers impatiently.

"The Monkey is next." She said flatly.

Akito lifted head and looked over at her with wide eyes and then at Kureno. The Bird rose to his feet and went over to the girl "Mitani-kun, aren't you hungry?" He asked, his voice calm and cool, trying to stop an argument before it began.

Mitani didn't look at him. Her gaze was stationed on the panels of the floor, determined for the subject not to be changed. "No. "She answered.

Akito narrowed his eyes.

"When did you last eat?" Kureno pressed gently, stepping between the two.

"I'm not hungry." She repeated looking up at the man. "I'd like to know Ritsu's item." Her eyes landed on Akito.

His eyes darkened.

And then he smiled his sickly sweet smile "Well, Mitani, if you are still in a hurry to lose…" He began "I am in no hurry to stop you…" He spoke cruelly.

Mitani watched Akito turn away from the table. "The Monkey's item is a parasol from his childhood. The first he carried publicly. Bring it to me." He said dismissively as he moved through the patio doors.

"_The necklace is mine!" The child cried, grabbing onto her. "She has no right! Bring it to me!" Small hands shook the girl madly. "You could get it so easily! Bring it to me! Please!" _

_Mitani stared wide-eyed down Akito's tear stained face and nodded "I'll get it, Akito-san. Please don't cry."_

The presents were opened at the Kisa's birthday party. All but one that the Tiger would never see. Kisa shifted slightly on the couch amongst the gifts and her relatives surrounding her, talking among themselves. She felt out of place.

The Sheep sat down next to her, and lifted a box onto his lap "Gure-nii got you a lava lamp?" He said aloud and she glanced at him, a blush rising to her cheek as he examined the box it came packaged in. "What a childish gift."

She blinked. And then Kisa smiled "Thank you Hiro-chan."

Hiro looked over at her in absolute surprise. His face flushed. "What for?" He stammered.

"Um." She ducked her head. "I'm not sure. I'm never alone with you sitting next to me. You're the most comfortable person I know. I couldn't ask for anything else." She said so softly he had to lean in to listen, and even then he barely heard her.

Hiro looked alarmed, blushing crimson as he opened his mouth. The Sheep froze and Kisa watched as he gritted his teeth. *_That statement doesn't make sense, Kisa, how could you be alone at all if I was next to you. How is one person more of a 'presence' than another? Am I more solid then another? Or does that mean-* _He blushed harder _*that girl… could have been right?* _

"Thanks I guess." Hiro mumbled with a smile, looking up at Kisa.

"Hiro's doing a good job holding back." Haru mentioned from across the room, flipping through the book Yuki bought for the girl.

"Well, when Satchan's involved." Shigure shrugged.

* * *

"_I heard you would do _anything _for Akito." The woman said, narrowing her eyes at the little girl. _

Mitani left the room and moved through the hallway.

Her footsteps echoed through the hall. She didn't like that woman. Her idea of the world changed after she met her.

"_Tani-chan, do you know what a lie is?" The dog asked, stretched out on the patio on his stomach as he worked on his homework._

_The little girl turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Of course I do."_

_He smiled. She didn't understand the way it looked "Of course."_

"_Do you need more paper, Mitani-kun?" Kureno asked, handing the girl more paper to doodle on from his notebook to distract her from the odd question._

_They worked in silence for several minutes._

"_Tani-chan?" Shigure asked again, propping himself on his arm to look over at her, "Do you know that there are different kinds of lies? So sometimes it's hard to tell if a lie is a lie at all."_

"_What?" _

"_Don't listen to him Mitani, he's teasing you." Hatori said._

Mitani sighed as she stopped in the corridor. She didn't like him either, but at the time, she didn't know. Not until everything changed.

_The necklace was clutched in the small girl's fist when the most painful of headaches dawned on her. She winced and stumbled, leaning against the wall for support. It didn't make sense to her. She never felt anything like this before. It lessened as she pushed through the doors to Akito's room. _

_Tears ran down the young god's face. Shigure leaned against the wall of the room and watched Mitani struggle to her feet. _

"_Don't cry Akito…" _

"_You got it?" _

_The Dog tipped his head to the side as Akito approached her. "You were right I guess. She'd do anything for you." He said with a smile as Akito took the locket _

"_Stop it Shigure! Why do you have to try to prove me wrong? Everyone is loyal to me! Always! They will be loyal! You will be too! So stop messing around and being jealous!"_

_His eyes darkened "Why my dear Akito, I'd never be jealous of a Chicken." He said. "As you said, they are yours." _

"_That's right!" She hissed, taking the locket from the girl who watched the argument in a state of confusion_

"_But is Tani's bind really as unbreakable as ours?" He mused._

_Akito sat in the back of the room, examining the necklace. "Of course it is." She said off handedly. _

"_Alright, Akito. I'll take your bet." Shigure smiled, and strode out of the room. He winked at Mitani as he exited "Sorry, you'll have to be the guinea pig." _

_Akito watched the Dog leave and looked at the angel.

* * *

_

Mitani knew little about the Monkey. He lived far away and dressed like a woman. All she knew for sure was she'd rather take a train than fly.

The girl walked with conviction to the main gate the next morning. She would have liked to go the very same day as she had for Hiro's but the possibility of being seen by the entire Sohma Family and Ritsu's absence from the onsen made her loose her nerve.

She continued down the tree lined road with conviction, heading for town to make the next train.

"No, that's stupid! Whoever said that didn't know what the hell they were talkin' about!" A voice shouted.

Mitani glanced at the Dojo, distracted from all her conviction by bright orange hair in the doorway of the entrance.

Her lips parted slightly.

The Cat.

"I dunno Kyo," A voice teased and the Orange Boy tensed up defensively "Sounded pretty legit to me."

Kyo smirked "Then you don't know what the hell you're talkin' about either, Kunimitsu." He laughed.

A rare, rare sighting for her. This was officially the second time she'd ever seen him. Mitani caught a glimpse of the Cat leaving Akito's room after an argument they had a year or two prior. He stormed away fast past her and Hatori.

All she had seen was a flash of orange.

Kazuma stepped into the doorframe and Mitani looked away fast, ducking her head as both the younger men entered past him into the Dojo.

Kazuma was so kind to her. She felt bad hurting any student of his, but he understood.

Kazuma watched the girl walk away.

She'd understand. Perhaps.

His eyes were pained.

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Because picking a side might be clear, but it doesn't make it any easier.

* * *

Mitani wandered slowly through town toward the train station. She knew plenty about Kyo from what Akito said about him, but she didn't really rely much on him for unbiased opinions.

Whenever he spoke of Kyo he acted as if there was something wrong with him other than that he was the Cat. He'd grimace slightly as if he were disgusting.

"_Right now, you are not the only one he has a bet with." The doctor said, "Not me. Kyo Sohma." He clarified._

Mitani stopped at the crosswalk and waited with a group for the light to change.

Somehow, what Hatori said about Kyo's bet with Akito really did make her nervous.

There was no way Akito would let Kyo in the zodiac, no matter what. He must be setting him up to fail, just like Hatori said.

The light changed and the people began to cross. Mitani blinked and hurried after the crowd to the other side of the road.

Was she being put in her place? Was she fighting a losing battle? Was there really no hope for her?

_Hatori watched her "What does Akito get if he wins?" He asked as gently as he could._

She slowed her pace and looked down, moving to the side of the pavement towards the buildings.

Her bet… was she really being taught a lesson? Just like Kyo?

"_He already has it… I have nothing to lose." she replied, her eyes lowered._

"_Do you mean that?" Kazuma asked._

Did she?

Was she really not broken yet?

_White hair hung in disarray around her face. She stood tense and breathless on her feet, blue eyes narrowed and shining with tears of hate and exhaustion. Her lip twitched lip she was unsure whether to laugh or cry._

_The silence was not silent. Her breathing was loud and it spoke to him, and his silent response spoke painfully back as he pointedly refused to allow his gaze to fall in her direction._

_She was not worth his time._

_He hadn't reacted when she started speaking like this the day before, or acknowledged her when she tried to argue with him earlier. When she stormed into the room during his meal he hadn't even lifted his eyes to meet hers._

_Behind him the man was on his feet, concerned that she would get physical with the frail god._

_Her eyes didn't once meet the Bird's, glued instead on the younger man in front of her. She didn't even notice Kureno. _

"_Akito."She hissed._

_He sipped his tea idly, starring out the window to the cold day._

"_Don't ignore me, Akito! Listen to me!" She shouted._

"_Mitani-kun-"Kureno began._

"_I don't listen to your commands, Mitani." Akito spoke softly, setting down his empty cup. "Until you start to speak to me as you should, I will not listen to you."_

_Mitani clenched her teeth "I do everything for you-"_

"_Well, aren't you supposed to?" He interrupted. "It's what you came here for. I don't owe you anything. You owe me, right? Because you're such a terrible angel? All you do is make trouble for me, even now too."_

"_I do everything you say! All those things you would throw me away for!"_

_Akito looked up at her "Well if you couldn't do the things I ask, you might as well be thrown away." He shifted his thin blanket over his shoulders "I won't have you blaming me anymore for your own flaws."_

_Kureno blinked and looked away fast as Mitani's face grew stunned. _

"_Mortality is a flaw?" she whispered slowly. _

_Akito didn't answer._

"_But… I came here… to help you… you know that, right? I wasn't until I bound myself to you… I couldn't die before. But, that sort of thing didn't have to happen. You made me do it, you made me steal from Ren! That's not the sort of stuff I was supposed to do! I wasn't supposed to risk my life!" _

"_Don't pretend like that's your only flaw, Mitani. Ever since then you've been worthless, really." _

"_I was so small then, what have I done wrong since? I'm always here-"_

"_No you're not! You leave all the time! You go off and only those headaches you claim to have bring you back! You are never around, ever! I'm supposed to be the one you're here for! Where else could you possibly go?!" He shouted._

_Mitani stared wide-eyed "I'm just out in the-"_

"_Flying away from me! I hate it! And then it takes you so long to come back! You shouldn't fly away!" his voice scared a bird perched in the windowsill. It soared into the sky._

_Kureno took a step back slightly, surprised by Akito's sudden outburst._

_Mitani blinked. "But Akito, I like flying." _

"_So what? You do what I say right? That's your problem, you used to listen exactly to what I said, but now you've changed; now you won't."_

_The girl glared "You're always-"_

_Akito interrupted "I don't care what you think about what I do. I don't do anything wrong, whatever I do is justified."_

"_Hatori's eye then?" Mitani challenged._

_Akito glared, getting to his feet. "That horrid woman was tricking him. I let him see the truth. I saved him."_

"_That was nice of you, wasn't it?" Mitani spat._

"_Watch your tongue, Demon."_

_Mitani glared viciously "I don't want to be here anymore."_

_He smirked "I believe I've heard that one before." He turned away._

"_I want my feather back now." It was a demand._

_Akito stopped. He turned slowly "What makes you think you have a choice?"_

_She didn't answer. Akito held her gaze for several moments "You made me a promise."_

"_I didn't know what I was promising. I wanted to help you. I can't watch you destroy everyone. I don't want to be a part of it."_

"_You don't have that choice anymore."_

_She glared "He does!" Mitani said, turning toward Kureno. The Rooster looked alarmed. "Why are you still here, Kureno-kun?" She demanded._

_Kureno's eyes widened as he opened his mouth slightly, unsure how to respond in the situation. _

_Akito was in front of Mitani in an instant. He slapped her across the face._

"_Don't you _dare _bring him into this." He hissed possessively._

"_I want to leave, Akito, let me go." Mitani whispered her arms over Akito's trying to pry out his nails from digging into her shoulders. _

_Akito's eyes narrowed and then he smiled. "Kureno" He said, releasing Mitani. "Would you leave us for a moment?"_

_Kureno glanced between the two and nodded. Once he had exited the room, Akito sat on the pillow again. "You want to leave, Mitani?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well then, let's make a bet." He said._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Let bet. If you want to leave so badly you'll have to win a challenge. You'll bring me something from each of the Juunishi. I'll tell you what I want you to get from them and all you have to do is take it and bring it back. If you do that before let's say next fall I'll let you go." _

_Mitani grinned "That's it?" She said "Take some stuff and hand it over? I'll do it! I'll be gone in two we-"_

"_But if you don't get the right items, if you run out of time, or you don't get them all, then you lose your freedom."_

_She laughed. "I've lost that already. I've got nothing to lose!"_

_Akito's gaze was dark. "Are you sure?" He let the question hang in the air until Mitani's smile fell and she felt uneasy._

_The bird flew back into the room and perched gracefully on a vase. _

"_I really am kind to you, you know. I let you do more than I should. You gave up everything but I didn't take it all. If you aren't happy with this then you shouldn't have it. So let's put it all on the table, hmm? You get total freedom, or you lose the freedom you take for granted."_

"_I have no freedom!" She tried to protest, but the statement was uncomfortable._

"_The walls of the main house will look much smaller when you can't pass through them" he looked out the window. "And that blue sky will always be out of reach when you can't fly anymore. You'd be_ here_ forever." _

_Not to soar across the sky._

_But… _

"_I'll do it." She said, making the bet. _

_The challenge would be simple._

_Akito smiled "Tell me Mitani, can a caged bird sing?"

* * *

_

The girl stared up at the sky and wished she had flown today. She should enjoy it. Just in case.

What would she do if she lost? She didn't want to think of it, wandering the main house for years to come like a ghost. After all this effort, she needed to win.

Mitani sighed and looked up in time for a girl to crash into her.

"Ah! Ah! P-pardon me, miss!" The brunette panicked, bowing as Mitani caught herself. "I wasn't looking! I was looking for my friend! It was my fault! Are you okay?" She asked.

Mitani nodded, glancing at her "I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention either, I'm sorry."

The girl sighed, relieved. "Okay! I was worried. This isn't the first time I've walked into someone."

Mitani smiled "It's okay, don't worry."

The girl smiled for a very long moment until Mitani wasn't sure what more to say.

"Um… where did you say you were headed agai-"

"Oh!" The girl squeaked "Oh! Yuki-kun! He's probably still waiting! Oh no! I haven't been to this area before." She looked at Mitani slowly, almost as if she felt guilty "I am so… so sorry to ask you something so soon after I injured you, but if you could give me some directions, I would be so grateful!"

She blinked and smiled at her "I'm not hurt. It's alright really, where are you going?" she asked

"Well, miss… ah?"

Mitani smiled kindly, running her hand through her snow white hair, breezing over the girl's question like it had never been asked "Where are you going…?" She pressed.

The brunette didn't miss a beat or take offense. "I'm on my way meet my friend at a market down here so we can pick up our other friend from her middle school. I've never been to this market alone before though. It's far out of my way."

"I can help you for most of the way I think, there is a popular grocery store nearby people go to so that might be it." Mitani though, glancing down the street.

"Thank you so much! It's nice to meet you, Shiro-chan! My name is Tohru Honda!" _(Shiro=White)_

Mitani looked back at her with a look of confusion and surprise and smiled "It's nice to meet you too, I guess."

Tohru beamed.

* * *

Well! There you go! Chapter 14!!! **Please review**! I'm going to start updating regularly again!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!!!

_**Review!!!**_

Love!

**Sachi-chan!**


	15. I Know You

**To Win**

**I Know You**

**Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 15! It's been a very long time since I updated! And I realized why… you see, I have a chapter outline (and an outline for each chapter that is subject to change as I go, believe me they've changed) and I realized as I was writing this one… it's a (dreadful pause) filler chapter.

I TRIED TO AVOID IT! And I couldn't back out now. I already committed myself to it with the last chapter. I mean, it does need to happen (a little) because some of the characters make discoveries.

Anyway, I still think it turned out well! And although the plot doesn't progress AS MUCH, it's still a chapter. I had lots of fun writing it!

Please enjoy! Please **Review**!!!!! (_**Reviewers, I miss you!!!**_)

* * *

"Oh Yuki!" Shigure cheered as the Rat stepped through the threshold "Thank goodness you're home!"

The boy only acknowledged the man with a short head nod before occupying himself with his shoes.

"Ah, might want to keep those on." Shigure suggested as Yuki's fingers undid his laces.

He lifted his head. The look in his eyes was more suspicious than curious as he waited for Shigure to continue.

Shigure smiled innocently, rocking back on his heels "Yeah, you see" He began easily as if telling a story "I got a phone call from Tohru from a phone booth down town somewhere near the main house a little while ago. She was on her way to Satchan's middle school but she got lost. I told her you would meet her at that nearby market, you know the one, with the tea I like? – and walk her from there."

Yuki stared at him in silence. He slowly let go of his laces.

"How long is 'a little while ago'?"

Shigure paused and thought briefly "Hmm, I'd say about an hour?" He guessed.

The Rat straightened up to his full height with a hard glint in his eye "And you didn't think to call me? Why would you tell her I was on my way?" He demanded.

Shigure shrugged.

Yuki glared and turned to the door. He glared once more at Shigure as he pulled open the screen. Kyo made his way toward the porch, disheveled and worn out as Yuki asked dangerously "Does she even know how to _get _to the market from where she called?"

The Dog clicked his tongue lightly and raised his eyebrows simultaneously as if to say 'I wouldn't count on it.'

Yuki's eyes narrowed.

Shigure flinched as the door slammed behind the Rat just as Kyo was about to sidestep him into the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He could hear the muffled argument from behind the door. "Get out of my way, Stupid Cat." "Screw you, you Goddamn Rat!"

The door opened and Kyo stepped through. "What the hell is that guy's problem?" He growled.

The Dog smiled and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his yukata. "Welcome home, Kyo. How's the Dojo?"

Kyo kicked off his shoes, waving off handily over his shoulder in response as he marched into the kitchen.

Shigure snickered slightly and turned to his office when the phone rang. Sighing, the author rested the back of his head against the wall "Kyoooo?" he whined.

The boy re-appeared in the doorway "Answer the phone!"

"I've been answering the phone all day!" He sobbed as if in absolute agony and lolled against the wall like a child.

"Dammit, Shigure!" Kyo slammed the door to kitchen violently behind him.

Shigure winced at the cracking sounds of the abused door. "If that door breaks…" He warned.

The phone rang again and he sighed deeply before lifting it lightly off the receiver with a smile.

"Sohma Residence, Shigure speaking." He answered with revived life.

--

Tohru clenched the metallic cord and bounced up on the balls of her feet at the sound of his voice.

"Shigure-san!" She cried enthusiastically.

Mitani grimaced at the name. She gave a tight lipped smile to the girl from atop her spot on a post box as Tohru stood as far out of the glass phone booth with blue metallic lining as possible to keep her included.

But seeing that the steely telephone cord didn't allow for much mobility, Tohru could barely reach the threshold without looking awkward and uncomfortable.

So awkward and uncomfortable she appeared

--

Shigure smiled "Ah! Tohru-kun! Hello! Have you found your way to the market?"

The door to the kitchen slid open very slightly. Shigure smiled and turned away as the orange haired boy listened in.

--

Tohru gave a small, anxious laugh and glanced away. "Well, actually that's what I was calling about." She said, nervously, adjusting the un-adjustable phone against her shoulder. Mitani tried to mime that it was okay for her to go back into the booth, but Tohru just waved back cheerily so Mitani gave up.

"I was headed there and I had had gotten lost, it seemed-"She paused and looked up. Mitani looked up as well, curious about what she was being told.

"Oh!" She maneuvered the phone to hold it in both hands "Oh, no!" She panicked. "I'm not lost now! Heaven forbid! My friend, Shiro-chan, is showing me where to go! She knows where the market is! It was a blessing that she found me, otherwise I'd be lost!" She put her hand to her cheek, thinking of the possibility.

--

"Well, tell Shiro-chan thank you for us then." Shigure said with a chuckle.

--

"Shigure-san says thank you, Shiro-chan!" Tohru whispered eagerly and Mitani bit back a rude statement.

The girl turned and smiled with a soft nod that seemed to satisfy her.

Tohru turned back to the phone "Ah! Shigure, one more thing, please? If it isn't too much trouble… will you tell Yuki-kun I'll be late to meet him since the delay? I don't want him to be upset…"

Mitani glanced away at 'Yuki-kun', gritting her teeth.

_She said that before didn't she? But that was before I realized who this was. This phone call confirms it. This is The Tohru Honda. _

_Dammit. _

--

Shigure smiled; amused that Yuki might be the one early after all. "Oh, I'm _positive_ Yuki won't mind. But, Tohru-kun, my dear, why don't you just call him yourself?"

He waited for a moment and then tipped his head to the side "You could tell him yourself. Don't you have his number? He has that cell phone of his. It's awfully handy in these sorts of situations, actually."

The Dog waited for her to answer but was met by silence on the other end of the of line. "You don't have his number? Did you memorize this one-"

"_MOM!" _Tohru shrieked into the phone and Shigure pulled the echoing speaker away from his ear. The kitchen door opened a little more as Kyo looked up.

Shigure switched ears "Hmm?" He asked.

--

"Thank you, Shigure-san! Thank you so much for reminding me! I did have this number memorized, I use it so often, but Yuki's number is in my notebook with my Mom!"

--

Shigure chuckled "Of course you'd have it in that notebook." He said.

He waited for her to say goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Mitani drummed her fingers against the hollow mailbox she sat on as Tohru hung up the phone and popped out of the booth "If you don't mind," she said with a smile, pulling out a small, dark green notebook "I would like to make one more phone call, please." She opens the up the book and smiles warmly at a photograph on the inside of the cover.

Looking up at Mitani, she asked "Would you be okay with that?" Her face was genuinely concerned.

Mitani stared down at her and then smiled "It's no problem"

Tohru beamed and went back to the phone to dial up the Rat. "I can't believe I almost forgot about it." She mumbled.

Mitani turned. It wasn't to her. She seemed to be talking to the picture. "You were talking care of it, huh?" She said almost too quietly to be heard.

Mitani watched silently.

So this was _the_ Tohru Honda.

Her phone calls proved it.

She was another victim.

But not just to her. This poor girl was a target of some of the more twisted of the cursed.

Could this girl even fathom how many games she was a part of? How many people use her for selfish reasons like Shigure and Akito… like Mitani would one day… or for 'good' reasons like Hatori.

This girl seemed to live in blissful ignorance of such burden. Mitani imagined that several others put too much on this girl.

After all, she is only a girl. What is she expected to do for them?

Mitani looked away as Tohru hummed, waiting for the phone to be answered.

She didn't know them, how could she save them? They didn't know her.

* * *

Shigure opened the door to the kitchen and stepped past the boy who lingered against the doorway.

"By the way, Satchan's staying the night."

"Was that Tohru on the phone?" Kyo asked as if Shigure hadn't mentioned the small Tiger at all.

The Dog opened refrigerator. "Uh-huh."

Kyo leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets. "She okay?"

"Uh-huh" He pushed aside a jar of pickles and reached for homemade pudding.

"What did she call for?" His tone had an annoyed edge to it as Shigure backed out of fridge with the bowl tucked under his arm.

"Gosh, Kyo" He teased, closing the fridge door with the bottom of his foot as he moved to the counter "No need to use that tone." He set the bowl down and spoke as if explaining to a child "I just said your cousin is staying the night, Tohru was on her way to Satchan's school to get her when she got lost-"

"Then she's not okay!" He shouted, launching himself off the wall.

Shigure held up his pointer finger for a moment. Once silence fell, he began again. "_But_ she has it under control because Shiro-chan found her-"

"Who the hell is Shiro-chan?" Kyo demanded.

"-BECAUSE HER FRIEND SHIRO-CHAN FOUND HER AND IS WALKING Her to the market" Shigure spoke loudly over Kyo's words until he quieted once again "where Yuki will meet up with them and take her to Satchan." He removed the plastic wrapping off the pudding. "Don't worry, Kyo."

"But you said something about her wallet."

Shigure gave an exaggerated gasp and looked at Kyo sternly. "Ohmygosh! Were you ease dropping?!"

Kyo fumed "Shut up! I just heard that part!"

"What other nasty habits are you developing, creeper?"

"Go to hell!!"

"Are you peeking into windows too? Perv!"

In a fit of rage, Kyo roared and violently grabbed the bowl of pudding away from Shigure.

"Who the hell do you think you are eating the food Tohru made for Kisa? Nasty Habits, well stealing sweets from kids is the lowest!" He hissed.

Shigure dropped his spoon in terror. "Kyo, what are you doing? Give that back!"

"No way, bastard, you're learning your lesson! It's not safe with you!"

"It'll spoil if you keep it out of the fridge!" Shigure protested.

"Better spoiled then eaten, goddamn Dog!"

"Nothing's wrong with her wallet!" Shigure cried. "I just wondered if Tohru wrote Yuki's number in it so she could call him. It's okay!"

Kyo stood with the bowl above his head. He considered this for a moment. "That's good. It would really suck if something happened to her mother's picture…" He said, setting the bowl down to Shigure relief. "She really cares about it."

Shigure watched Kyo leave the kitchen and smiled.

_Not as much as you think._

He thought as he took the most gratifying bite of chocolate pudding ever.

* * *

Yuki walked quickly down the sidewalk, fuming, when his pocket vibrated. He stopped slowly and pulled out his phone. He didn't recognize the number that flashed on the screen. Confused, he took shelter against the wall of a building and flipped his phone open to answer the unknown number.

"…Hello?"

-

"Yuki-kun?"

-

"Honda-san?" He was surprised to hear her voice over the cell phone. He looked across the crowded sidewalk in front of him.

-

"Yes it's me! I'm very happy!" She smiled at Mitani, gleeful and oblivious. "I put your number in my datebook with my Mom's photo and Shigure-san reminded me it was there so-"

-

"Where are you, Honda-san? Are you okay?" Yuki interrupted with concern.

-

"Eh? Oh! Yes! I'm fine! I mean… I was lost-"

-

Yuki's eyebrows knit together.

"Lost?" he repeated, covering his exposed ear with his hand with an attempt to hear her better over the busy streets.

-

"-But my friend, Shiro-chan, found me! We're on our way to the market, so we'll be there soon-"

-

"But, Honda-san-" He tried to interrupt.

-

"-So I'm sorry I've kept you waiting-" She continued over him.

-

"Honda-san"

-

"I don't think we're too much further away, right Shiro-chan?" She leaned away from the phone toward Mitani to confirm.

Mitani nodded.

-

"Who-…? Honda-san-"

-

Tohru lifted the phone back to her ear "I'll see you soon, Yuki-kun! Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry for the trouble!"

-

"Hon-"

There was a click. Yuki paused.

"… Honda-san...?" He called into the phone.

The dial tone called back.

He sighed "So, I'm going to be a few minutes late, Honda-san." He mumbled half heartedly into the dial tone.

He snapped the phone shut and looked back across the street as he lowered his arm.

His eyes narrowed for a brief moment as he thought. He was puzzled.

"… Shiro-chan?"

He didn't know her.

* * *

Tohru hurried out of the phone booth and happily smiled at Mitani, waving her datebook in her hand.

"Thank you so much for waiting, Shiro-chan." Mitani smiled a little at the name. "I just wanted to tell him we'd be there shortly. Thankfully I put his number in my datebook to begin with. Sometimes I can be so forgetful, but I never forget to carry it with me!" She said with triumphant eagerness as Mitani slid of the cool metallic post box.

"Why's that?" Mitani asked as she started down the sidewalk with Tohru following next to her.

Tohru blinked and lowered her fist "Eh? Why's what?"

"How come you never leave without it?"

Tohru blinked again like she was thinking very hard. "Oh, um, well, if I left without it, I wouldn't have all my lists and 'to dos' and-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Mitani interrupted gently. "How is it you can remember that planner and are forgetful about other things."

"Oh!" Tohru giggled "I see." She held out datebook. "My mom's in it."

Mitani stopped on the corner as Tohru opened the book "Here"

The woman in the photograph was vibrant and grinning a hundred watt smile. Tohru placed the notebook in Mitani's hands. A chill ran down Mitani's spine as she looked at the picture tapped securely in the inside cover of the planner.

She had a feeling uneasy feeling that turned worse as Tohru smiled warmly at the picture.

"She'd like you, Shiro-chan. She loved meeting new people. That's why I know we'd be good friends." Tohru stated absently, watching the traffic.

Her words died in Mitani's mind.

If this could be Tohru's item, Akito was the sickest person she knew.

"We…" She could barely be heard about the cars. She lowered her eyes. Tohru turned to Mitani.

In her mind, Mitani saw Hatori on his knees in his doorway, crying over Kana's picture. Her image alone brought him to tears.

Everyone knew the story of Tohru Honda, why she lived in a Sohma house.

An orphan girl.

After everything she has been through, everything this family has forced her to endure, Mitani wondered how much more she could take.

"Uwah!! Shiro-chan!" Tohru grabbed onto Mitani's arm.

Mitani blinked and looked up, her grip on the notebook tightening.

Tohru pointed up at the street light. "It changed! Ah, do we cross here?"

Mitani stared at the white lit icon on the other side of the street for a long moment, in a daze, and then was back to reality. She quickly looked around at their surroundings and then back across the street. "Yes, we cross." Mitani called as she walked hurriedly across as the light began to flash a warning.

Tohru scurried after her. "Shiro-chan!" She tugged on to the back of her sweater once at the other side of the street. "Wait!"

Mitani stumbled backward slightly and looked back at her.

Tohru let go of her sweater slowly. "Sorry, Shiro-chan. I just didn't want to get lost in the crowd." She caught her breath and straightened up with a smile.

Mitani smiled back almost sadly and it confused Tohru. Mitani thought how funny that statement Tohru made was, how she could never just fade into the crowd.

"Shir-"

"Oh, here, before I forget." She held out the notebook to Tohru. "Your mother's picture."

The girl brightened up as she took it.

After all, Mitani had no real proof that this was her item.

"Hee hee" She held the picture close with a genuinely giddy smile as she and Mitani continued on their way.

"Shiro-chan. I think that's what Mom would have called you too." She closed the notebook and tucked it softly away in her bag. Mitani looked as her as they moved through the sidewalks. "I bet it would have been the first name that popped into her head. She'd say 'We have no choice but to call you Shiro.'"

Mitani laughed once and ran her hand through her wintery white hair. "I wonder why?"

Tohru looked in her direction and panicked "N-n-not in a bad way! My mom would have loved it! I love it! She would have thought it was so cool!" She reassured "I bet if she were still with me, she'd want to meet you! Before she passed away, she loved meeting my friends. My friends loved her too." She smiled softly as she remembered her.

"Were you close with your mother?"

"Mm-hmm" She nodded as they turned the corner "Very close. I loved…ah… _love_, I love her." Her cheeks were pink as she seemed to falter. "I love her." She repeated to herself. Glancing back at Mitani, she continued "…. We are very, very close." She seemed more confident with that statement "I love her very much. We're always together."

She smiled softly at her own thoughts as Mitani stopped.

Tohru glanced up and across the street with a gasp. "Ah! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan, it's the market! Thank you! I wonder if Yuki-kun's been waiting a long time!" She hurried to the corner.

"Tohru-san."

She slowed and looked back. Mitani hadn't moved from where she had stopped before. She lowered her eyes, head bent slightly.

"Shiro-chan, what's-"Tohru took a back toward Mitani.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly "I don't think I should go over there."

Tohru stopped a little bit away from her. "Shiro-chan…"

Mitani lifted her head to meet the other girl's gaze.

"I don't think it's a great idea for me to go there. I'm not someone that people… get along …I mean…" She sighed and put her hand to her forehead, struggling for the right words. "People aren't usually eager to see…" She stopped. Tohru looked puzzled "Urg… I'm not friends with many people. I think you should go see your friend now…"

The brunette looked concerned.

Mitani looked away "Your friend is waiting for you."

"But we're friends too."

Mitani didn't reply, but she smiled sadly.

"I think we're friends." Tohru continued softly.

"You don't know me." Mitani replied quietly.

Tohru smiled. "I do though. You are the nice person who helped me find my way. Shiro-chan, I think you are my friend, I hope you do the same. I know you don't think you know me, but you do, I'm the girl you saved. Shiro-chan, sometimes if feels like the world is pushing you away, but if you look hard enough, you'll see there are people who see you too. I hope someday you'll tell me your name, Shiro-chan. I hope we can become better friends."

Tohru's smile soon began to fade. "Shiro-chan?"

Mitani blinked and was surprised to feel tears rolling down the side of her cheeks. "Oh…!" She blushed and dragged her knuckles across her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Tohru came forward. She took Mitani's hands and smiled a kind of smile as she continued to cry. It was a kind smile that doesn't make you feel embarrassed for crying on a crowded street.

A warm, honest smile.

"Let's be friends, Shiro-chan."

Mitani was silent again, looking at her feet.

"Honda-san!"

Mitani gasped as Yuki's voice echoed from across the street and snapping her back into reality. The girl pulled her hands away from Tohru's and whipped her head around.

Yuki walked toward them from across the street, hand raised in a wave.

His smile wavered and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the blue eyed girl who averted his gaze.

He knew her.

He tried to cross the street but the traffic was heavy. He watched the girls, concerned.

"Thank you very much, Tohru-san. For everything." Mitani said gratefully and hastily as Yuki braved the oncoming traffic. Horns honked and tires squeaked and the Rat acknowledged the drivers he burdened with apologetic waves.

"Shiro-chan?" She stepped forward. Mitani smiled back at her.

"I'm very happy we met, Tohru-chan. "She said as she hurried around the corner. A few moments later Yuki managed to make it to the other side of the road, rounding a taxi as it pulled away.

"Honda-san?" He went over to her and touched her arm "Are you alright? Who was that?" He looked in the direction she went down in.

Tohru wiped a tear from her cheek and Yuki glanced back at her. "Honda-san?"

She smiled as she looked up at him "My friend."

"Your friend?" Yuki looked shocked.

She nodded "Shiro-chan, but that's not her real name."

"Shiro…" Yuki mouthed softly.

"Mm." Tohru nodded "It's sad that I might never see her again."

Yuki tipped his head to the side "Let's go get Kisa." He suggested to cheer her up.

Tohru nodded.

He led Tohru toward Kisa's school, while he glanced over his shoulder at where "Shiro" disappeared.

More worried than ever.

With more questions than ever.

He sighed.

He knew one person who would have the answers.

* * *

Mitani sat at the bench in front of the train station, fuming. She couldn't believe she slipped up that much when she should have been on her way to Ritsu.

She got up as her train pulled up and irritably bordered.

Mitani collapsed in one of the seats and leaned her head against the window.

But wasn't at ease enough to drift asleep for her long voyage.

* * *

Shigure spread his newspaper across the table in front of him "Do you want the comics, Kyo?" he teased the boy who walked into the room, pulling open a bag of potato chips.

He narrowed his eyes at the man and crunched a chip.

"Hmm? No? Missing out on hilarity." Shigure chuckled.

"We're home!" Tohru called.

Kyo glanced toward the door and left the room as Shigure got up.

"Ah! Welcome back Tohru-kun!"He called, wandering toward the hall "Why, hello, Satchan, how have you-"

Shigure stopped when Yuki's arm blocked him from entering. The grey eyes of the Dog the steely purplish eyes of the Rat, unfazed by the sudden confrontation.

His strategy changed in a second.

"I'd like to talk to you." The Rat said.

Shigure waved at Kisa over Yuki's shoulder "About what?"

Yuki's gaze didn't waver.

Shigure smiled and moved passed the boy. "I'm not a mind reader, you're going to have to say it."

"I know you know who she is." Yuki said.

"Hmm?"

"Stop that. Stop it. I know you know her. She goes by… Shiro...? Sometimes…" His confidence faulted slightly.

Shigure's lip turned up at the name, very amused.

"I know you know her, Shigure." He took a breath. "Tell me who she is. What does she want?"

Shigure stared at him and smiled "I don't know who you're talking about."

His smile darkened slightly as the Rat glared and turned away.

_You're too late Yuki. _

_This is my board now._

_You've already been captured, you aren't useful anymore._

Shigure watched as Kyo lightly pushed Tohru's head to the side as she and Kisa walked through the room.

"No stewed leeks this time." He said flatly.

"Oh! Oh… right…" Tohru managed.

Shigure smiled.

_And I have new pawns to play with.

* * *

_

There you have it! Chapter 15!!! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please **_REVIEW!!!!_** : )

Thank you for reading!

Love always, Sachi-chan!


	16. Kimonos

**To Win**

**Kimonos: Past and Future**

**Chapter 16**

Disclaimer:  I Do Not Own Fruits Baskets

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 16! Sorry it's been awhile! For… all… of my stories…

For the followers of _'You Started It'_ that update is coming up shortly after this! I know I've been promising that for awhile, but this time it's real. It's finished, I just have to type it up! And for followers of '_A Day in the Life of' _(all five of you… :P kidding) that update is coming swiftly after '_You Started It'_. I know I've been promising that for a VERY long time, but it IS real this time.

**glub glub**** – **Thank you for your review! I'm glad the first chapter is an interesting one! I hope you kept reading! Hope to hear from you again!

**Fuzy Llama****- **Thanks for the message! Don't worry! I know it takes me some time to get these up, but this story is going until the end! Hope to hear from you soon!

Again, sorry for the long delay in chapter updates! I hope you all like this one! Please read! Please enjoy!! And please _**REVIEW! :)

* * *

**_

Late in the afternoon the next day Yuki took shelter at his 'secrete base'. He had gone there gone there directly after breakfast and had been working until Tohru arrived in the clearing to tell him that lunch was ready. He looked up, concerned she was worried about him. But she smiled her brilliant smile.

"Kisa-san helped with the cooking. It should be great." She told him.

He was relieved that she smiled and got up. "Sounds delicious, she's been learning from you." He took of him gloves and left him at the dirt plot.

She stared at his gloves briefly, and smiled again "Yes." She turned. They walked back together.

After lunch Yuki left to his garden again once Tohru and Kisa went to play a board game with Shigure. With Kisa there, Yuki figured he could be just little visibly distraught without causing Tohru any distress since she was so preoccupied with the Tiger.

He could work on his garden in peace.

"Your waves are ready for destruction."

Yuki yelped and whirled around, his palms digging into the soil, trying to support the sudden change in position. His startled eyes stared into Saki Hanajima's flat ones.

"You garden." The way she said it was strange, so monotone it was like she was informing him of his own personal pastime.

"Yea." He wished she'd look away.

"Hm." She closed her eyes slowly and her lip went up in the smallest of smiles.

He froze at the rare smile, uneasy at how her actions mimicked his thoughts. He pushed himself to a near cross legged position as she approached the small garden. Hana only opened her eyes when she had knelt in front of it.

"Tohru is worried."

Yuki looked at her.

She kept her eyes on a small pile of dirt. The faintest green was beginning to sprout from it.

"She said so. It's not very deep; she's not very troubled by it. She figured it must be something about this garden since you've been out here all day." Hana pushed away some of the excess dirt and exposed a fragile leaf.

He looked down at his hands "I haven't come out here much lately. So I thought I could work on it for awhile and get a lot done. This weather is nice too. It'll be summer soon, so it's perfect for working on it."

"That must be it. It looks fine." Hana said, straightening up.

"Did you come over for dinner?" He wanted badly to change the subject.

Hana nodded. "Yes. Arisa and I thought we'd come early and give Tohru a hand with cooking. I got expelled from the kitchen. But I could sense your waves from the street past the forest. Like a tangled web of knots."

"It's nothing, Hanajima-san." Yuki tried to go back to work.

"Fear was first. Then hurt. Anger, hope, regret."

"Please." His arms shook.

"Somehow… I sensed Tohru." Her depthless eyes turned on him. "Only for a second, but with all those destructive feelings you can't tell me it is nothing."

Yuki suffered under her eyes for a long moment. "I… don't know what it is, Hanajima-san." He managed to say.

"Why don't you start by what is hiding in your wallet." She smoothed out her long black dress.

The Rat felt completely exposed. What else did she know already? But he didn't protest. Maybe the strange dempa waves the psychic possessed knew everything he wanted to know. Maybe he wouldn't have to wonder anymore.

He took out his wallet and produced from it the blue ribbon, holding it up for her to inspect.

Hana studied it with unfazed eyes for a long moment.

"Huh."

"What?" Yuki lowered the piece of satin.

"I just thought it would be more significant." She tipped her head very slightly.

Yuki looked at it. "It's… sort of significant. It's the same color as her eyes. And I didn't realize she left it with me until she was gone."

Hana stared at him without responding, waiting for an explanation. When all he did was swallow and turn pink, she spoke. "I don't know who you're talking about. I just know there is a cause to this turmoil and Tohru was involved at some point."

"Oh. It's this girl. I met her and she left that with me. She… may have robbed my brother's store. I think Shigure knows what's going on too, it just seems that way…" He flushed, unable to produce solid evidence that Shigure had a hand in whatever is going on. All his clues sounded like childish accusations, so he didn't say them aloud. "She met Honda-san. Maybe more than once, she knew her name."

"I see." Hana took the ribbon from his hand. Her eyes narrowed.

_Reckless, desperate waves. _

She ran the satin between her fingers. There was something else. It was rare for her to pull waves from items, but these were no normal waves.

No… these were no normal waves.

"Can you find her from that?" Yuki asked.

Hana looked at him incredulously "I am not a bloodhound."

He shoved his fingers into the loose dirt. "I wasn't sure what you could do…" He muttered.

"But… these aren't like other waves I've encountered before. This is… unearthly… You are a very strange boy Yuki Sohma. Like a rat." She got to her feet and his breath caught in his throat "hoarding onto unique items, unaware of their potential or value."

She silently examined the ribbon for a long moment while Yuki recovered.

"What's her name?"

He looked up at her. "Um…" He thought briefly "…Shiro?" He gave her the name Tohru had told him.

Hana closed her eyes for a moment. "No, that not it."

"You know it?"

"I've never met her." She responded and promptly tore the ribbon in two. Yuki's jaw dropped.

Hana handed the Rat part of the torn satin.

Yuki took his share of the ribbon, stunned. He stared at the frayed edge, as if it would magically become whole again.

Hana tucked her piece into the sleeve of her dress "Please tell Tohru I won't be here for dinner." She said. And without another word she walked blindly into the forest, her black cape billowing behind her.

* * *

The kimono he wore was beautiful, to pretty for words. Mitani felt a small sense of jealously when she saw the person inside of them. The fabric looked as if it had grown around him to accent his shy beauty, like he was born in them. It was he who made the outfit beautiful and the outfit gave him that strange power.

Mitani held back a mirthless laugh and silently thanked Ayame for making her conscience about her clothes.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu lowered his head in a slight and proper bow. The fabric moved with his body just as timidly. "My mother and father are not here. It is a slow day… they… they trusted me with the onsen. Please forgive me for… uh… my inadequacy…"

It really wasn't fair.

Such a pretty outfit was bound to make people look lovely, but this effect overshadowed them all in comparison. He had such a strange, awkward sense of comfort.

"That's fine, don't worry." Mitani said. "I was hoping to stay just for a little anyway. I didn't plan for the night only-"

Ritsu stumbled forward with a gasp, pressing his fists against his mouth.

Mitani was surprised by the movement. "Did you slip?" she stepped out of her shoes and onto wood floor of the onsen lobby.

He shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes "If only it had been a slip, maybe I could have hit my head and gone to the hospital." He rambled through his fingers.

Mitani stopped, confused.

Golden brown, tear stained eyes opened wide and found hers "I wish I had your strength, guest-san, to walk into an onsen expecting a relaxing break and find out your dreams have been crushed by a no-talent host in training, but still pretend you want to stay, even for a little!" his voice began to shake and raise as he went on.

"H-hey, no, come on…" Mitani tried to interject, but he didn't hear her.

Tears ran down his face, and his hands made their way into his orange-brown hair "Instead! Instead, here I am, the culprit, CRYING to you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I told my parent's I thought I had everything handled!" Here dropped to his knees, tugging hard on his hair.

"Don't do-"

"I'll apologize to you! And to them for losing you as a customer! I'll apologize to the onsen! I can't run it! I'm sorry I took the responsibility for granted! I'm sorry I don't know how to handle it even though I lived here half my life! I'll apologize to your friends who you'll talk to this about!"

Mitani stared at him, dumbstruck as he began to shout "I'll apologize for the Sohma Name! I DON'T DESERVE IT! I'LL APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I'M SORRY! I AM SORRY!"

"HEY!" Mitani shouted as loud as she could.

Ritsu covered his ears and winced.

When he finally looked back at her, he saw her staring at him incredulously.

He lowered his hands. "I-I'm sorry."

Mitani covered her own ears. "No."

His eyes teared up and his lip quivered.

She looked away "I came here to eat. I read in your brochure that you have really good food?"

Ritsu stayed silent for a moment before he got up. "Ye-yes. Um… s-sorry, it will be a little while before…" He ducked his head and glanced to the side, examining the intricately carved doorway that lead to a hallway. "err… before we can get dinner started."

Mitani looked back at him silently as she lowered her hands. The soft instrumental music playing from hidden speakers became uncomfortable in the pause.

Finally, Ritsu sniffed "Since… it's a slow day, to save energy and cut costs… we closed the kitchen." He played with the hem at the sleeve of his kimono. "We can turn it on and our chef will cook whatever you order, but… I'm sorry… the wait will be longer than normal."

"Oh." Mitani nodded "That makes-"

"It's my fault!" Ritsu cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Mitani jumped back with a yelp and almost tumbled into a low, awkwardly placed koi pond. She caught onto a wooden support beam for balance and skid to the ground, narrowly missing the water. Her nails dug into the wood, staring up at Ritsu.

Ritsu didn't notice her trip. He had his hands on his cheeks shaking his head back and forth. "I said they could close the kitchen! When they said 'No one would show up, let's save money' I said 'Okay'. I should have been smarter! I'm sorry! The one thing you wanted and I ruined that too! I'm the least hospitable host in the world!" He grabbed on to her forearms and Mitani panicked, looking briefly over her shoulder at the pond. "I deserve your hate! I deserve a high bill! I'm sorry! Because of me you'll starve!"

Mitani tugged herself away and grabbed back onto the support beam as he crashed to the ground. "I won't starve! Just… I don't know… do whatever. I'll wait." She said, stepping away from the water and around him.

He sat up and rubbed his sore cheekbone. "You'll stay?"

"Yes, I said I wanted to eat here." She sighed.

He nodded and got up. "Yes. Sorry. I'll set you a table." He scurried toward the hallway and paused. "Ah…" He turned around "I'm… sorry. You're eating alone?"

She turned to him with a cold stare.

He flinched slightly and hurried away in a blur of peach and maroon silk.

Mitani's gaze loosened. She wandered back to the koi pond and watched the fish swim absently.

Ritsu appeared in the doorway a little while later and bowed slightly, asking if she would please follow him to her dining room.

They walked down the hallway for a bit until Ritsu opened a paper door for her to enter. The moment Mitani stepped foot on the matted floor, she took a step back into the beautifully ornate hallway.

Ritsu stiffened "What's wrong?" He asked.

There was nothing wrong with the room. It was beautiful. It was a gorgeous private dining room, set with a traditional Japanese table. The room had beautifully painted screens for privacy and there was already a tea set at the center of the table waiting.

"I can't afford this." She said looking through the room at the paper screens pulled open to the clearly well cared for garden "I was expecting more… of a casual environment. Something I can pay for…" She could see the steam from the hot springs rising behind a distant wooden fence. Further off a view of mountains, it was stunning.

"Well…" Ritsu lowered his eyes. "There is the other dining room with Western styled tables and chairs. I… thought… I'd put you here, as an apology for my inadequacy." She looked at him as he continued. "We have no visitors today, so these private rooms will not cost us any money, and I thought… It would… I mean out dining room is very nice too… but seen that…" he blushed. "Sorry… I don't…" He seemed to want to explain something he couldn't.

Even as he stumbled he didn't lose his pretty image. He lifted his hand to his cheek, trying to pick out the correct words and his kimono fell back to his elbow, like he was artwork.

"I can't afford to pay for it, though." Mitani pressed.

Did anyone ever notice her clothes like this?

Ritsu's head snapped up. The moment their gazes met Mitani knew she somehow chose the wrong words. His eyes were already wide and brimmed with tears.

"Of course you must think I'm trying to scam you! After ruining your vaction and then starving you, how can you trust me? Why should you? Why! I'm sorry! Please! For my parent's sake please let me tell you that this room will have no extra cost to you! It's an apology for my unbearable personality! I wish this gesture alone was enough but I'm afraid my presence on this earth with be a constant reminder that I have ruined this, and likely every meal for you for the rest of your life! I'll apologize to you over and over!" He threw himself against the wood paneled wall across from the paper door as a man walked down the hallway toward them. His kimono seemed to be in anguish too. With his face pressed against the wall he shouted "I APOLOGIZE! I AM SORRY!"

And then he froze. Ritsu slide to the ground, the fabric of his dress sliding against the paneling with him.

Mitani blinked and glanced up at the man in a chef's coat standing behind where Ritsu once stood. He held up his pointer figure "His cousin taught me that trick." He said, and nudged Ritsu in the side with his shoe.

Ritsu was sprawled on the floor between them, the kimono limp on his body.

The chef handed Mitani the regular menu and soon a waitress had come to take her order.

* * *

The girl sat alone in the pretty, private dining room, trying to figure out how she might go about taking Ritsu's parasol. First she needed to find it, she thought, glancing at a decorative parasol set folded in the corner of the room. The must be several in this huge place.

There was a knock on the door and the waitress was back.

"Sorry, miss. I know you've been waiting awhile, but since we've only just opened the kitchen, our stoves are still warming up." She said.

Mitani stood up. "That's fine." She said "Is it okay if I wander the onsen while I wait? If you don't mind?"

The waitress nodded "Sure. We'll find some way to tell you when we've finished." She said as Mitani passed her.

Mitani turned down the hallway into an open lounge with large decorative furniture that led to the guest rooms and the hot springs. Light from the setting sun and the colorful lanterns spilled into the room from the windows that reached the ceiling on the wall facing the garden. Mitani pulled open the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the patio. It was very quiet in a very nice way. Mitani really wished she were on vacation.

She walked down the patio for awhile and then through the onsen after discovering she could only gain access to a game room with some ping pong tables and soda pop dispensers. She wandered down the passages, poking her head into the different rooms.

Towards the far front corner of the resort, one of the very last places she hadn't looked yet, Mitani pulled open a door. Ritsu looked up from a low table with books spread over the entire surface, chewing lightly on the end of a pencil.

"Ah! Is there something you need?" He asked.

She stared at him and then her eyes flicked at the parasol behind him. It was old and worn and slightly torn. The grip was cracked at the bottom a little. But despite all these obvious faults, the lacy thing was still here. That had to be it.

"I think I'm lost." Mitani said as light heartedly as she could manage.

She tried her best, but all the color still drained from Ritsu's face. "I apologize! I should have guided you! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay! You can help me now, can't you?" she dropped to her knees across the table from him, exhausted.

Ritsu bit his lip and ducked his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework." He closed his book. "I'm in college." She could almost hear his silent apology.

"I like your kimono." Mitani said.

Ritsu looked up fast. He had a terrified look in his eyes. His cheeks were bright read and for one moment, Mitani could tell that he and the kimono were not one in the same.

But his kimono calmed him enough to be in sync with him once more, if not enough to stop his panic. "I'm sorry. I know I must be weird. I… just feel more secure in these. It's nothing else! Please forgive me."

Mitani lowered her eyes.

That's it.

"I wasn't teasing you. I think it's pretty."

"I know it's strange!" He said over her. "I'm sorry! I wish I had normal habits! I wish I was like everyone else! But I'm not and I can't even pretend! I'm a failure! I wish I wasn't such a burden!" He tugged hard on his sleeves.

Mitani got to her feet.

That's it…

That's what made him so pretty. These weren't just clothes. That's why he wears them like no one else can. Even the most gorgeous person in the world with every ounce of confidence doesn't have what he does. He put his whole heart into them. It has become essential.

Mitani pushed him in the side like the chef had earlier and he stopped apologizing and fell forward onto the table.

"I think it's a pretty kimono." Mitani said again.

"… Thank you…" He murmured.

She sat down next to him at the table. "Do you always dress like a girl?"

He turned his face away. "Mmm-hmm…"

She turned her eyes to the parasol "Do you not want to?"

"I need to." He said weakly.

There was a familiar whooshing noise from behind him. Ritsu looked up at the sound. Mitani held his unfolded parasol out in front of her. She looked at him with a smile "You don't need to do anything." She said and then turned the dulled lacy accessory slowly, inspecting it.

"Bu-but, I can't be… strong like other men. I get teased. This at least…" he sniffed "at least I can behave as myself. And then they a right to tease me, I have a right to be alone… my parents have a right to be ashamed. I am not good. I deserve to be alone."

Mitani slipped the umbrella closed. "Did you think I was teasing you?"

He didn't answer aloud but his lips moved in the words 'I'm sorry.'

"I think you're right." She answered "About only one thing you said. You can act like you in those clothes which is not something that everyone can do so wholeheartedly."

He looked at her and lowered his head fast.

"And strength… you have that… it's there. To do what's necessary to be who you are and not try to mimic someone else. You want to change to improve, fine, just don't lose what makes you you."

"My clothes make me me?" He asked.

"No…" She shook her head. "No they are gorgeous on you, and they are part of your growth. But they don't define you. I'm sure there was a time where you couldn't function without them. They're a comfort blanket, and someday you'll realize you've been the one who has been making them pretty all along. Someday you'll find something real to support you."

She got to her feet and he stared up at her with tear stained eyes. She arms were folded behind her, the parasol hidden behind her upper back. "If people try to push you down, they might be jealous of the honesty you can show day after day. Never try to be anyone else. Do what you need to in order to be you. There is nothing wrong with what you do." She took a step back from him. "Please keep try-"

The door opened.

"Oh. Hello. I was actually going to get Rit-kun to come find you, but…" The chef began from the door.

Mitani let the parasol slip back into view behind her back, her eyes glued to floor. Every swear word she knew ran through her mind.

"Anyway, your dinner is finished. It's waiting for you. Yours is in the kitchen Rit-kun." He left.

Ritsu watched him go and looked back at Mitani as she pulled out the parasol. She held it in both hands and stared at it with a faraway gaze. Several thought were running through her head.

Finally, after several moments, she sighed "This parasol is very old." She said before setting it back where she found it.

"Ye-yes." Ritsu said. "My cousin Kagura gave it to me a long time ago with my first dress. I didn't wear a dress out first. I carried… this… It's…" He looked at it. "It's old now."

Mitani was quite. "They're all steps to where we are going… sometimes our past effects who we are now and… people change. You grow. You _grew._ You may do something tomorrow you never would have today. In one little action a person's entire life can change. Think… if… if you had never had that parasol… where would you be?"

He stared at her again, but much less memorized than before.

Mitani smiled. "I'm going to go eat dinner. Sorry for interrupting your homework." She bowed and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Ritsu got to his feet.

Mitani stopped at the doorframe.

"Ah… S-sorry. I wanted to explain… before. I put you in a private room… because well… we have no guests today, the last group checked out this morning. I didn't want you to sit in that big dining room… alone… with all those empty tables surrounding you, at a table all by yourself. You… you already seemed sort of lonely."

Mitani turned to look at him.

"I know what it's like to eat alone." He said quietly.

She stared at him for a very long while. She was more than confused.

Momiji had been worried about her when she was sick. Kazuma was concerned about her when she was bleeding and crying and Hatori was concerned when he pushed her. Kureno and Tohru had been had shown her kindness when she was distressed before… and … even Haru had warned her about Shigure…

She had people worry about her before…

But this was absolutely confusing.

Did people care if she was lonely?

She was left alone constantly… She was used to it. She was almost immune to it.

It was strange.

But she smiled anyway.

"I… don't like eating alone." Mitani said. And she realized once she said it that she never did like it. She always preferred sitting with Kureno or Hatori growing up. But that was before she became cautious. Before was knew better. She still sat with them off and on, but was always on guard.

She would still be on guard with Ritsu. She was sad that she couldn't be his friend either. She knew better.

She and Ritsu ate their meals together, he told her about his college and she told him about her 'job' as a hospital intern.

It was almost fun.

But it was still a part of challenge Mitani had to win.

* * *

Akito sat at the far end of the room, staring distantly out the window at the night's sky.

"You're still up, Akito-san?" Kureno asked, sliding open the door.

Akito didn't turn to look at him until he had stepped into the night's glow. He didn't respond even still, just shifted in his light weight kimono.

"Aren't you feeling okay?" Kureno came closer and sat next to him on the blanket.

Akito let out a soft breath. The sounds of the night sang in the room like a lullaby. "I'm trying to figure something out." He said. His voice was unguarded and tired. It was natural and matched the soft wind that moved through the grass outside. It was the voice of the Akito Kureno used to tell stories to when he was younger. "You stay up late a lot." Akito lean his face on his arms wrapped around his knees. He stared at the lightening bugs outside.

Kureno smiled warmly. "I think better at night." He said "It's very still" He looked out at the stars and the moon.

Akito's gaze traveled to the dark sky. "And you like the moon…" He said "But… she can't take that… even I know that moon is off limits…"

Kureno looked back at Akito silently.

"That's your problem, Kureno. Everything you want is so far away. It's so stupid. Everything you want is so out of reach. You can never just be happy, can you? You always want more. You can't get enough. You just want everything that you can't have so you have… It's selfish. Why can't you just want what you have and be happy? Why can't you just take what you get and rest? Why can't you think during the day and sleep at night?" Akito's brows knit together "You can't have everything."

"Akito…?" Kureno adjusted himself to look at the head of the house better. His expression was concerned.

Akito's gaze turned to his and he lifted his head. "Kureno… "He began. "What is it that you keep most prized?"

* * *

Later that night Ritsu and the waitress began collecting the dishes. They excused themselves and left the room.

Mitani waited briefly before peering down the hallway to make sure he was gone.

Quickly she pulled out her money from her purse and paid for the meal, tipping the waitress as well, before silently dashing out of the room.

She moved through the darkened hallways quietly and finally approached the room she and Ritsu had talked earlier.

Mitani opened the door carefully to find it empty. She hurried in and picked up the parasol and winched with a small gasp.

_Let me get my shoes… I'm on my way…_

She put her hand to her temple… to the minor headache.

* * *

"It was very nice of you to stop in, Saki-kun. I'm happy you found time to visit." Kazuma said from his side of the table as Kunimistu stared uneasily into his teacup.

"Yes, thank you, I'm also happy. I've been meaning to visit. I'm just sad that it had to be such a short visit. And again… I'm sorry I came so late at night." Hana said, setting her half empty cup on the table with a smile.

Kunimistu took a deep breath and moved his cup closer to him to keep himself occupied.

"No trouble at all. Any time is fine; one of us should be here." Kazuma smiled.

"I wouldn't have picked such a late hour, I just have business to attend too. I'm sorry again."

Kunimitsu shivered. Her dark eyes met his and he looked away fast.

"I understand. Young people are always busy." Kazuma chuckled "Kyo will be very happy to hear you stopped by."

"Doubt it." Kunimitsu mumbled.

"Hmm?" She smiled at him and he froze.

The girl tensed up. "Ah." She lifted the blue ribbon she tore from Yuki's earlier. "I'm afraid I must leave, Kazuma-san. I hope we can see each other again soon." She smiled sweetly, getting up.

He got up as she did. "I hope so too. Feel free to stop by whenever."

Hanajima left with a final smile to Kazuma and a last dark look to Kunimitsu.

* * *

Kureno stared at Akito for a long moment. His gaze never wavered from Kureno's for an instant. Akito's eyes narrowed in the dark.

-

Mitani landed outside the outer estate. Her wings folded and vanished. She carried the old parasol and made her way to the main gate in the dark, walking up the center of the tree lined path.

-

"Nothing." Kureno answered the him. "I don't really have anything I keep most prized, Akito-san."

His nails dug into the blanket and his eyes narrowed. He was lying to. He knew he must be.

-

From the corner of Mitani's eyes could see a blacker spot in the darkness. She turned slowly and spotted a girl staring at her. Her cape billowed in the non-existent wind.

Mitani took an automatic step back, clutching the parasol tighter as her eyes locked gazes with depthless black ones. They seemed to stare right through her.

"You're name…" The girl began, coming forward until she was only a foot away from Mitani. "Is not Shiro." She held up the blue piece of fabric that was an identical match to Mitani's widening icy eyes. Her heart was racing. "And you have very strange waves."

-

"I only need you." Kureno said. He didn't smile, but he wasn't angry. He was trying to be sincere.

Akito glared out the open doorway.

-

Mitani winced at the sudden headache and Hana tipped her head to the side.

"Very strange."

* * *

WELL!

There it is! Chapter 16!!! Yay!

I hope you enjoyed it! I've never ever written anything on Ritsu before so it was sort of difficult for me!

Anyway! Please **REVIEW!!!!!!** :)

Stay tuned for the next installment of…. TO WIN!!!

Love Sachi-chan!


	17. Not One of Us

**To Win**

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Fruits Baskets

Hello! Hey, who remembers when I actually updated frequently! Ahh… I vaguely do... good times.

**EdxWinry6789- **I'm glad you loved it so much! About that quick update… ahhhh… I'll try to be better for the next chapter. : )

**TheMeltingSnow- **Oh man, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter then! I hope you'll enjoy it after so long! Thanks for the review!

Sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter! (And for the chapters of all my other stories, those are on their way!)

Please read! Please enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think about it, so please review with feedback!

* * *

_"I wonder what mine will be. I don't know what I keep most prized," Kureno said_

_"You should have left," Mitani replied._

Kureno pulled a blanket over Akito's motionless figure gently, pretending not to notice how his god's expression fought to remain still in fake sleep. Akito's brow dipped lower and lower as Rooster lingered and even before Kureno could push himself to his feet Akito's restless traveled down his body. His legs shifted beneath the blanket and tousled it. Kureno reached out to adjust it but Akito rolled over completely, dragging it away in his grip.

_"You should have left,"_

Kureno lowered his hands and watched the blanket settle around the quiet figure for a long moment before he finally got to his feet. Quietly, he walked toward the exit.

Maybe that was true. Maybe he should have left, but didn't Mitani make the same sort of choice? He knew that Akito did not always benefit from those who swear themselves to him. He knew that his presence would only harm Akito.

Kureno slid the door to Akito's room behind him shut. Soundlessly he walked down the darkened hallway he had walked so many nights toward his office. He didn't even bother to flip the light switch once he got there; he'd made his way through the layout in the dark often enough to become familiar with it.

It was the well placed sliver of moonlight he was thankful for. The glow stretched across his desk and beckoned him forward. Quietly, Kureno reached out and selected a book propped against a familiar stack of CDs. Already he could see a small piece of paper folded over and over, hidden deep in the pages of the thick book. Kureno unfolded it as if it could break at any second with only the very tips of his fingers. As soon as he had it fully unfolded he smoothed is carefully against the surface of his desk with the palm of his hand before turning it over to look at it.

If Mitani felt she couldn't keep he promise to Akito than she should get out of contact with the Sohma family before any other obstacle restrains her. He would not stop her.

Kureno glanced at the souvenir documenting the memory of the exact time and date in ink and then at the moon. He felt a sinking guilt. Without taking a last good look for what he thought could be his last chance, he tucked the memento back into the book and exited the room.

He would not stop Mitani from leaving.

Maybe he should have left, but he made a promise.

His item should never have been kept anyway.

* * *

Mitani didn't want to look into Hanajima's eyes. She fidgeted under the dark penetrating gaze, only managing to lock eyes with hers for brief, inconsecutive moments. Mitani desperately wanted to speak, to ask her anything but the stranger had an odd presence of not actually being present, or appearing to have not have anything to do while seeming busy.

Hanajima's gaze seemed to focus minutely with a soft breath. Mitani's heart nearly leapt out of her body when the other girl's eyes seemed to actually see her for the first time since she materialized out of the shadows.

"Hm." Hanajima blinked slowly and Mitani realized she had never been so shocked to see someone blink before. "That's quite odd…" Hana tutted.

Mitani glanced at her "Um…?" She didn't think she want to ask the direct, expected question 'what is?' because a girl sneaking into a gated estate in the dead of night with a tattered old parasol just might be someone's very idea of 'quite odd'.

But then again someone appearing out of the shadows in billowing black lingering outside a gated estate to confront said person and then taking their time staring into nothing could also fit that image.

"The waves of the woman who was calling you." She answered as if casually reminding someone they have somewhere else to be. The breath in Mitani's throat caught and her grip on the parasol tightened dramatically. It was only when Hana brought it to her attention with an indifferent "Your umbrella" did Mitani decreasing her grip for fear of snapping a rod.

She had not expected that answer. It could have used an explanation perhaps if Mitani cared to ask but she had had enough of this on slot of bizarre behavior. She didn't want to know how this strange girl who seemed to know more than she should could tell Akito called to her. She just wanted to leave before she gave anything else away.

Hanajima spoke again "But those waves are not why I came here, Shiro-chan."

Mitani felt the corner of her lip twitch unconsciously when she recognized Tohru Honda's pet name for her. She had the vague impression Hanajima was making fun of her but her facial and vocal expression didn't change so it was difficult to say.

Then with a sinking feeling she recognized the ribbon wound between Hana's pale fingers. Guarded eyes didn't raise to meet dark ones but instead focused on the fraying fabric.

"I found you because you are too reckless," Hanajima said "You can't see what you are running into because you don't know how to get where you going. All thanks to your recklessness and as a result this ribbon, I found you. This is yours." She slipped it from her fingers.

Mitani took it when she held it out for her. "You found me from this?"

"No. I found you from your _reckless_ waves from the ribbon you _recklessly_ handed away."

Mitani's brow furrowed "I gave it… for a reason…"

Hanajima nodded "And it was shown to me for a reason. And I used it for a reason. Did you think about what would happen after you gave it away in the first place?"

Mitani didn't answer but her face showed sudden concern and trouble. Her brow creased uneasily.

"Every action has a reaction," Hana continued "And to that, a reaction. At the reckless rate you are moving you cannot see the reactions. You will not see what you will run into, how it will affect others, and what you are actually doing. You are moving too fast. If you do not act smartly and think about the actions you make… you will run into danger,"

Mitani huffed "Everything's fine, there's no danger." She was mildly irritated that someone would imply that she didn't know what she was doing especially when it was someone she had never even seen before.

Hana's gaze intensified and Mitani stiffened. "I don't think you understand. Tohru Honda is twisted deep in your course. What you are doing has affected more than you have seen; it has affected her more you have seen. If you do not slow down your reckless actions might be not only dangerous for her but you might not see something all together." Hana took a swallow breath and her face smoothed to unreadable expression again.

When she spoke this time her voice was void of emotion once more "I will know if Tohru is hurt because of your carelessness."

Mitani watched her for a wary moment before she asked "How will you-?"She stopped her question before she could finish when Hana tipped her head to the side. Mitani dropped her gaze fast.

"I can hear Tohru scream," Mitani glanced up when Hana spoke. The girl's dark eyes were trained in the direction of Akito's mansion in the far distance behind the stone fence. Mitani felt a small shiver up her back. It was not visible from their perception under the towering barrier.

Her wavy dark lock moved with the breeze "Like you can hear her's." Hana's eyes squinted minutely.

Mitani's alert gaze was on guard behind her curtain of wintery hair. Hanajima tucked her own cascading mane behind her ear and turned "Whoever they might be. I can feel them," She moved past Mitani's silent figure "Your waves are strange… like the Sohma's but…" She sighed softly "… not at all"

Mitani peered at her through the strands of her hair.

"You're not one of them." Hana said with finality.

"I've never been one of them."

Hanajima glanced over her shoulder to an empty, moonlit path. The corner of her lip rose so slightly it was invisible in the dark. "Fascinating trick, Shiro-chan," She turned and began down the path "Almost unearthly."

Mitani leaned against the inside of the stone gate, listening to Hana's final words. Her grip on the parasol tightened softly.

This time she knew she was being teased.

* * *

By the time Mitani stood in front of the delicately framed doors, her headache was gone. She would be okay to just turn away and hold off whatever problem caused such an uproar.

It would probably be better if she did, she knew that.

Mitani, knowing that she should leave well enough alone, reached for the door in the dimly lit hallway. She noticed for the first time as her fingers griped around the handle how much easier it was to reach without stretching to the tips of her toes. When did she grow up?

With a twist in her stomach she noticed how much harder it was to pull open the door. Mitani could remember how very early on, before Shigure had lied to her and coaxed her into telling her secrets, before Akito had begged her to steal from Ren, before a knife was held to her throat she would strain to reach her full height willingly to late at night so she and Akito could whisper in secrete. Then, when Mitani heard a footstep, she would hurry and dash out of the room through the patio. Akito would pretend to have been sleeping until the person who checked on him shut the door again. It was only once Mitani was certain the coast was clear would she peep back into the room.

Mitani turned to leave when she spotted Akito's sleeping figure across the room. The moment her fingers touched the framing to the threshold there was a familiar rustle of fabric from behind her.

"Mitani?" She looked back at the upright and alert Akito.

She turned back to him with Ritsu's parasol in front of her "I was going to bring it to you in the morning." She said.

Akito didn't even glance at the well worn accessory for a second before he pulled his covers to the side "Kureno's turn is up next, isn't it?" He asked. He leaned forward on his knees toward her with his hands pressing hard on the floor. He completely dismissed her offering.

Mitani nodded. She set the parasol on top of the table against the box so that Akito would see it in the morning and remember she had actually finished Ritsu's item before moving along to Kureno's.

Akito was silent for a long moment. His dark eyes burned a hole through his comforter tossed in a messy pile along the side of his mattress. When he finally spoke his voice was low and threaded with pain "He's hiding something…" Mitani's eyes barely had time to gaze in his direction and wonder what would give him that idea before his tone changed. It was dangerous. "Find it and bring it to me."

He spoke with a finality that brought silence down like an avalanche. Mitani watched him quietly glare at the innocent comforter. It was a familiar silence, frightening at first but once tested proved to be sad and hurt.

Mitani didn't want to move in it at all. She knew she shouldn't have come in to begin with.

_"You should have stayed away but you didn't." Kureno said._

_Mitani lowered her eyes._

If she had known what she was walking into she would have.

But she didn't.

"What will you do, Akito" She began slowly. "If you don't like what I find?"

There was another long silence. It was different than the last. Mitani wondered briefly if she should repeat herself but didn't dare to in case it was Akito's choice not to answer. Finally, Akito lowered his lashes until his gaze softened significantly. "I don't know." He pulled the comforter over his body and rolled onto the mattress.

* * *

Mitani had never been in Kureno's office before. By the way it was all absolute pristine without a thing out of place it hardly seemed as if anyone else had ever been there either. There were no photographs on the shelves identifying the office as his, no personal decorations reflecting his personality on the desk. Photographs in furniture catalogs had more character than this. She had no idea where to begin.

Mitani flipped through a few of Kureno's manila folders piled neatly on the corner of his desk unenthusiastically and gazed around the room. She pulled open drawer after drawer, sifting through paper clips and post it notes. She even glanced under the furniture just to be sure nothing was stowed away for safe keeping.

After idly shuffling through a stack of CDs lined against the wall his desk was set to, Mitani tugged at a thick book holding them up. She lifted an eyebrow, immediately noticing a gap the pages curled around. The book flipped open to reveal the hidden obstruction, a folded paper, which had prevented it from closing completely.

Her brow furrowed as she delicately unfolded the small paper and saw a recite from a connivance store listing several bags of potato chips and dry snack foods. She recognized a few of the brands as some that Akito would crave now and again and wondered if this was Kureno's way of remembering what were favorites of the fickle head of house. That thought was lost when her eyes drifted lower to the bottom of the recite. A name and time were circled.

"Uotani- Cashier" Mitani mumbled aloud.

She raised her eyes from the paper to the wall in front of her, putting two and two together with great difficultly.

Uotani.

She folded the recite in her hand, trying to remember where she recognized that name from.

Her breath caught in her throat.

With sudden realization her eyes snapped to the CDs. She lifted the topmost case where a small piece of dirt worn paper was tucked in the bottom corner.

"Arisa Uotani" She whispered the name listed next to a number breathlessly.

Her heart pounded so loud she hadn't heard him enter.

"Mitani-kun?" Kureno stopped in the doorframe for a moment "Hello… What can I help you with?" He asked politely. Auburn eyes shifted to the CD in her hand briefly and back to her. They were wide with guilt.

Mitani never took her eyes off the CD case "Can I borrow this?" She asked, trying to sound polite, but coming off more threatening.

"That?" Kureno asked, a bit taken back. Mitani turned toward him as he stepped into the room "What for?"

She held it to her "I want to watch it." She said.

He paused. "I... I actually need it."

Mitani held her breath and glanced away. In her fist she subconsciously folded the paper she found earlier and Kureno's eyes were drawn to it by the crinkle for a moment and back to her. She wouldn't meet his eyes when she spoke softly "I thought you said you didn't know what you kept most prized."

Kureno watched her in silence and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry Mitani-kun." his voice was hushed as he dropped into a low bow.

Mitani tensed. Her eyes darted back to him warily. The bow was making her uncomfortable "Plea-"

"It is only that... questions like 'what do you keep prized' are sometimes hard to answer on the spot." he said through his bow. "Still, it's not that DVD..." He shook his head and Mitani flushed, looking away to try to ignore his manner " I... love it. I'd love to keep it, but it's not mine to call prized. I have to return it to the one who gave it to me."

He took a shuddered breath and Mitani looked back toward him as he lifted himself up slightly "And I was wrong to lie to Akito..." He said very quietly.

Mitani's brows knit together.

"I'm sorry Mitani-kun, I think I interrupted you earlier." He said, glancing at her as he straightened up .

"Hn?" She blinked, "Oh, it's... it's... I guess nothing." She couldn't remember what she had meant to say. Her mind was already running ahead of her, startled by some of the things Kureno had said.

"You have something, though." She said.

Kureno nodded. "You wouldn't be here if I wasn't still included, right." He said with a false chuckle.

Mitani didn't return the laugh. "You're okay with this?" Her voice was whisper thin. "With what I'm trying to do here."

Again Kureno looked at her with a sad, worn smile. She felt her cheeks burn. "I made a promise to Akito. That should be more important than my prized possession."

"You're going to strip away you're whole life? Everything for Akito?" Mitani demanded almost upset.

Kureno didn't seem to hear her as he went on "You were close. If that DVD was mine, it would have been my prized possession." He moved toward her and took the case from her hand gently. She didn't make to pull it back. He glanced at the cover briefly before moving to the desk and placing it back on the pile.

"I never wanted the DVD. I only meant to keep one thing." He slowly reached for the empty book Mitani had pulled earlier as she watched on silently. He closed his eyes as he closed it.

Mitani's eyes widened and her hand tightened around the recite with the cashier named Uotani printed on it. She watched him place it back onto the shelf. "It was a reminder." He confessed.

She pressed her lips together and gave a nod, slipping it into her pocket.

He set his palm on the desk "I'm not stripping my life away. As long as Akito still calls for me I will stay here. If you are going to leave I won't get in your way. I chose Akito."

"Why do you keep choosing Akito?" Mitani asked.

Kureno was quiet again for several seconds. Finally he lifted his head but did not look at her "I promised."

She shook her head "You aren't supposed to be here." She insisted. Kureno let his hair fall in his eyes and glanced down at the desk. "Neither am I. Not anymore. We're killing Akito with our lives and lies." She said, approaching him. She stopped at the end of the desk "Until we leave everything will stay like this. He'll never get better. We can't keep building this fake world around him." She dropped her hands on the desk "Why won't you leave?"

There was a long silence again. Kureno lifted himself away from the table. Mitani didn't turn to face him as he walked past her towards the window. She knew what he would say because it would have been her answer too.

"... I can't."

She squeezed her eyes shut. She hated that they were the poison that drove Akito to the edge. That they were killing themselves.

"Neither can I." She huffed, taking fast strides toward the door.

The girl stopped in the threshold looked over her shoulder. She didn't hear the sound of fabric dragging against wood approaching in the distance or else she might not have taken her time in the doorframe.

"Akito is not the one at fault here." She said softly her icy eyes lowered to the paneled floor at Kureno's feet.

The Rooster turned to look at her, sadness etched in his face once again.

"It's us." Mitani concluded and made to turn.

"Mitani-kun!" Kureno cried as she lowered her head out the doorway. She felt his hand close around her upper arm, pulling her back.

Mitani gasped. She looked over her shoulder, alarmed at Kureno's sudden outburst but his eyes were not on hers. Instead they were directed down the hallway full of panic.

"My, my, Mitani-chan" Mitani froze at the voice she only rarely heard but could always recognize. "You look so grown up I hardly recognize you."

Mitani's heartbeat quickened. She exhaled and turned in Kureno's grip until he released her.

_"I heard you would do anything for Akito"_

Ren smiled at her at the end of the hallway, shifting her flowing shawl over shoulders comfortably.

_There are only two people I'm afraid of._

_The woman who tried to kill me,_

"Hello, Ren-san." Mitani said quietly.

_And._

_

* * *

_

"She got Kureno?" Shigure shifted the phone to balance it between his shoulder and his ear as he folded his newspaper.

"I didn't say that." Hatori sighed "I said that apparently she and Ren-san caused a bit of a scene earlier today, Kureno was there to intervene. I don't know if-"

"But Kureno was there?" Shigure asked "So she got him." He concluded matter-of-factly.

"You don't even know that she got Ritsu yet." Hatori said. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"So now that she got Kureno, you know what that means right?" He smiled, standing up from his desk.

"Shigure," the dog lifted his eyebrows at the seriousness in Hatori's tone. "Someone needs to stop this. If it is you're turn then take the chance to end it." Shigure's eye's darkened as Hatori spoke. "This can't be a game you're playing. Mitani doesn't realize how far this could go."

"Are you worried about her?" He challenged with a taunting smile the doctor could almost feel through the telephone.

"I'm worried about what this could do to the rest of us."

"Huh..." Shigure tapped his chin. "Hey, Haa-san, quick question, when you called me after she stole Kana-chan, did you want me to help Mitani win or lose?"

"I wanted you to stop her from doing anything stupid."

"I'm not going to stop her from doing anything. Actually I'm going to help her, a little. I'll practically give her my item because she'll need it to get the last few."

"What are you talking about? You're going to help her win?"

Shigure laughed "Haa-san, no. Not at all."

"Then what?"

"I'll tell you right now... Mitani is going to lose Akito's bet."

Hatori's eye's widened "So... you're going to play this until the end?"

"Exactly."

"Then whose side are you on?"

"Well, ours." Shigure answered as if it was obvious. "I told you I'm not playing games, I'm just looking at this in terms of the long run. Believe me, I don't Mitani around at all. Her bond is irritating. I'm trying to get rid of it, but there is no way this game Akito set up came actually do that. But it can weaken it."

He switched the phone to the other shoulder "It's weakened more then ours has over the years. She isn't like us, Haa-san. She never had a chance at an outside life, starting out at elementary school age and obediently serving Akito. She's in the way. She's a curse we have to break."

He smiled wide and looked up at the ceiling "And I have my own bet to win."

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience! I know this chapter took absolutely forever to put up!

I look forward to reading your reviews!

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS TO READ!**

Love always!

Sachi-chan


End file.
